Vida Humana
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Arceus cansado de las peleas de los Legendarios los castigo teniendo que afrontar la vida Humana(comienzo del arco argumental 2 )
1. los problemas Comienzan

Capitulo 1

En la sala del Origen Arceus dormía aunque eso no le impedía saber cómo le iba al mundo algo a él no le agradaba y era las constantes peleas de sus legendarios en los últimos tiempos incluso Dialga y Palkia peleaban más frecuentemente que otro pokemon y el que debía ser el más caótico Giratina estaba tranquilo, pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo se calme hasta que…

― _Dialga!_ _―_ Era Palkia quien había gritado despertando a Arceus eso lo despertó de mal humor

― _VASTA!_ ―Arceus estaba enojado eso inmediatamente calmo a Dialga y palkia de su pelea

Arceus los observo estaban muy golpeados y parecía que habían salido de un portal del territorio de Palkia quien estaba solo observando con algo de miedo al igual que su contrincante al creador de todo

― _se puede saber porque pelean?! Ustedes casi nunca se ven y ahora se quieren matar explíquenmelo ―_ Ordeno Arceus con su actitud serio ambos no sabían que contestar esa actitud desesperaba a Arceus algunas veces esos dos eran como niños

― _Dialga entro en mi territorio y usted bien sabe que no está permitido entrar en el territorio del otro ―_ Respondió Palkia acusando a Dialga

― _Falso! Tu entraste en mi territorio―_ Contra ataco Dialga recibiendo una mirada asesina de Palkia

― _basta! Escuche ya no son unas crías como para que tenga que cuidarlos dejen de actuar infantilmente y hagan su trabajo gracias a ustedes por despertarme tendré que esperar un tiempo para dormir ―_ Arceus se marcho luego de que Dialga y Palkia entraran a sus territorios

El fue a ver cómo iban las cosas en el mundo ya habían pasado unos años desde que recupero todas sus Placas así que no sabía cómo iban las cosas del todo claras esperaba que ver todo en orden le calmara pero fue todo lo contrario observo varias peleas la primera y más Obvia era en Hoenn la de Groudon vs Kyogre por suerte Rayquaza los calmaba pero el tenia sus enfrentamiento contra Deoxys en el espacio bien no le hacía mucho daño a nadie hay luego se encargaría de Groudon y Kyogre , siguió observando en Johto Lugia vs HO-OH esa le extraño a Arceus esa sería la primera en frenar siguió observando por esa región y dio un suspiro de alivio los perros no hacían nada por suerte no tendría que ocuparse de ellos observo en Teselia bien Reshiram y Zekrom no se estaban matando pero su última pelea dejo mucho daño mientras que los espadachines místicos no causaban problemas todo lo contrario se alejaban de ellos mientras que Genesect tenía algunos percances con Mewtwo de ese lugar nada grave , miro en Kalos esa era rara Xerneas vs Yveltal bueno esa no era Frecuente lo curioso era que Zygarde no se metía y resultaba que peleaban sin que el se enterara reviso en sinnoh la de Darkrai vs Cresselia y por ultimo reviso en Kanto esa le colmo la paciencia primero la de Articuno vs Zapdos vs Moltres y la que si le colmo por el gran desastre que había que casi destruyen una ciudad completa y matan a mucha gente era la de Mew vs Mewtwo ese Mewtwo era diferente al de teselia este era más frio y más violento

― _esto se esta saliendo de control…―_ Pensó Arceus mientras dejaba de observar tenía que pensar en algo para terminar todo esto le causaban muchos problemas a los Humanos y a los Pokemons mas a los Humanos por que siempre peleaban en zonas donde vivian en ciudad y pueblos.

Cuando creyó conseguir un poco de paz algo ocurrió sintió que algo sucedía y fue a revisar y eso le enojo al parecer todos los legendarios se coordinaron para pelear el mismo dia lo que observaba era como Mew y Mewtwo chocaban esferas de Energía Rayquaza fallaba un hiperayo a Deoxis Groudon y Kyogre alteraban el clima y así todos alteraban de todo solo faltaba que Dialga y Palkia se le dé por pelear

― _señor arceus…―_ Una voz sonó y Arceus miro a todos lados para ver en un crista el rostro de Giratina

― _que sucede Giratina?―_ pregunto este aun le parecía raro todos enloquecieron y Giratina se calmo

― _quiero informar que Dialga y Palkia están peleando otra vez ―_ dijo este y desapareció al ver que Arceus guardaba silencio y no uno de los que hace al pensar si no uno de que estaba a punto de estallar de ira

― _Ya me arte!―_ Grito él y todos los legendarios dejaron de luchar por que lo escucharon

― _acaso fue?...―_ Hablo Mewtwo quien freno su lucha contra Mew

― _ese fue Arceus?―_ Pensó Giratina quien estaba en su mundo pero lo escucho perfectamente

― _pobres..―p_ ensó y se fue a dormir estaba cansado como para tratar de escapar al menos arceus no se dio cuenta de eso si no le iría peor

En eso los legendarios trataron de retomar sus batallas pero se sentían cansados como si algo les hubiera quitado las fuerzas dejaron de pelear y fueron a descansar.

Mewtwo estaba parado en un lugar blanco observo todo el lugar buscando algo no veía a nada ni a nadie cosa que le extraño hace un segundo estaba recostado bajo un árbol tratando de recuperar fuerzas

― _dónde estoy?―_ Se pregunto y en eso apareció Mew

― _Mewtwo?―_ Pregunto Mew mirando a Mewtwo que disimulaba su asombro Mew pronuncio perfectamente su nombre pero su voz no era lo que el esperaba su voz era femenina

― _hey no saben que esta sucediendo?―_ Ala distancia la voz de Groudon se escucho dejando a los dos pokemons tipo psíquicos asombrados mayormente solo escuchaban gruñidos o que pronunciaban sus nombres pero ahora los entendían perfectamente en eso todos los legendarios faltantes aparecieron formando un circulo

― _que está sucediendo?―_ Pregunto Dialga al ver a todos los legendarios reunidos hay

― _Tendrán su castigo eso ―_ Giratina estaba alejado de la mayoría mientras observaba todos los legendarios trataban de moverse de forma inútil

― _castigo? Explicate ―_ Rayquaza observo a Giratina que soltó algo parecido a una risa

― _verán Arceus despertó y está enojado con ustedes sus constantes peleas lo sacan de quisio y la de hoy fue la mayor de todas y ahora los castigara ―_ Dijo Giratina mientras desaparecía

― _y porque nosotros también tenemos que perder si no hicimos nada―_ Dijo Suicune quien estaba parado junto a los demás perros legendarios

― _esto cuenta las peleas viejas y modernas por eso si fuera por peleas normales solo estarían pocos pero todos los de aquí Han estado en grandes enfrentamientos como espectadores o participando y eso es una ofensa se supone que no deben dejar que los humanos los vean ―_ Respondió Arceus apareciendo y viendo a todos

― _eso explica de porque están meloetta , celebi , Manaphy y Phione ya que no parecen que podrían aguantar una lucha ―_ Dijo Groudon

― _tú no puedes aguantar mucha pelea Groudon así que mejor cerraría la boca―_ Dijo Kyogre con una voz femenina y elegante mayormente esos dos no se dirigían la palabra solo se gruñían nada mas , Groudon comenzó a reír

― _tu voz Kyogre jajajaja no sabía que eras Hembra pero pareces mas macho jajajajajaja ―_ Rio este y recibió un golpe de la aleta de Kyogre

― _cállate eso no impide que te golpee―_ Respondió la "reina" a Groudon

― _bien me calme un poco antes pensaba destruirlos y dejar sus ocupaciones a sus versiones Shinys pero no sería fácil así que los castigare nada mas como veo que siendo Pokemons no se han calmado y han causado más daños así que tendrán que saber cómo es la difícil vida Humana ―_ Respondió Arceus y luego cambio a un color extraño su cuerpo y dio un grito todo se volvió oscuro

Mientras en algún lugar el equipo magma luego de una ardua búsqueda dio con el lugar donde Groudon dormía desde hace poco ellos obtuvieron la esfera azul y fueron a despertarlo.

― _recuerda que grabamos esto para que tengamos registros por si falla y debamos hacerlo de nuevo ―_ un soldado del equipo Magma grababa mientras los demás se acercaban

Pero lo curioso fue que al llegar ahí estaba Groudon dormido usaron la esfera para despertarlo pero cuando sucedió la Esfera desapareció y Groudon comenzó a brillar como si evolucionara al terminar el resplandor todos del Equipo Magma terminaron con la mandíbula desencajada hay estaba Groudon despertando pero no era un pokemon si era un Humano un hombre que parecía pisar los 27 años algo alto tenia piel morena pelo rojo corto peinado para atrás unos mechones levantado su mirada era una seria sus ojos eran del mismo color que siempre una playera negra algo clara una chaqueta roja con tonos negros un pantalón negro algo suelto botas marrones , unos guantes negros con tonos grises y el orbe azul en su cuello como un collar y una mirada que no se veía nada feliz

― _Gro…Groudon?―_ Pregunto uno del Equipo magma y el mencionado los observo

― _así que otra vez molestando no es así?―_ Pregunto Groudon irritado nunca lo dejaban dormir tranquilo

― _a ustedes no les gustaría que yo fuera a molestar a sus casas en las noches así que les diré algo ―_ no le prestó atención a su cuerpo

― _NO MOLESTEN!―_ grito y los arrojo a todos lejos haciendo como una especie de brillo como cuando lanzaban al equipo rocket

― _bien ahora lo que iba a ser―_ dijo él y carraspeo su garganta

― _que me sucedió!―_ grito ya prestándole atención a su cuerpo Humano

― _esto es culpa de Kyogre de seguro!―_ Grito el mientras salía del volcán donde estaba tenía que buscar una forma de ser normal

Mientras en el océano

Kyogre ya estaba despierta pero fue porque el equipo Acua iso lo mismo que el magma con el mismo resultado pero Kyogre no era macho si no Hembra estaba en la playa junto con Manaphy y Phione las 3 humanas mientras Phione y Manaphy tenían ropa parecía a ellas Kyogre tenía un vestido azul con tonos rojos en sus brazos dos mangas que se anchaban en sus brazos su cabello era azul claro mientras tenía algo parecido a un velo el orbe rojo lo tenía igual en un collar pequeño, en eso Kyogre estornudo

― _salud―_ Dijo Manaphy quien estaba observándola

― _tengo el presentimiento de que Groudon me colpa de esto―_ Dijo ella y tanto Manaphy como Phione se miraron

Mientras en Kanto

Mewtwo se despertó de su sueño se sentía raro mas por ese sueño se froto la cabeza pero lo raro fue sentir no su piel si no pelo

― _qué rayos―_ Dijo él y luego observo su mano una mano enguantada blanca fue rápido al rio que estaba ahí y se observo casi se cae de espalda tenía ganas de gritar pero no lo iso

― _soy…soy un humano?―_ Se preguntaba así mismo el volvió a observarse

Tenía la piel blanca cabello blanco grisáceo ojos color azules una gabardina gris unos guantes morados al igual que su pantalón y unas zapatillas blancas

― _entonces el sueño fue real y lo que arceus dijo era cierto ―_ Dijo el al fin luego de una hora de lastimarse con pellizcos meter la cara en el agua y esas cosas para despertarse sin éxito alguno

Mientras el estaba tratando de asimilar lo que ocurrió alguien se le acercaba Mewtwo se giro para ver quién era y era una chica más joven que el tenia un vestido corto rosado un pantalón de Jeans del mismo color pero en un rosa más oscuro ojos azules y cabello largo rosado claro venia levitando mientras se reia

― _oh..hola mewtwo!―_ Mew se acerco levitando se la veía feliz y Mewtwo tenía una gotita en la nuca

― _enserio no te molesta estar así mew?―_ Pregunto el y ella negó

― _lo venia venir por alguna razón nos peleamos mucho y pensé esta sería una buena forma de cambiar las cosas―_ Dijo ella dándole la mano Mewtwo solo comenzó a levitar un poco para moverse mientras ella lo seguía

― _porque me sigues?―_ Pregunto él y ella solo se limitaba a seguirlo

― _porque pensé que si hacíamos un viaje como si fuéramos entrenadores nos llevaríamos mejor_ ―Dijo ella y Mewtwo solo la ignoro y siguió

― _amargado…―_ Dijo ella y solo se limito a seguirlo

― _bien creo que si seguimos a este sendero llegaríamos a una cuidad ―_ Dijo ella mientras lo seguía

Mewtwo solo esperaba lograr solucionar esto no podía creer lo que arceus les había hecho pero tendría que soportarlo hasta que termine todo esto


	2. Dejando de pelear

Capitulo 2

En Hoenn Groudon caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Ciudad Malvalona era algo extraño para el caminar como si nada por esa ciudad sin que la gente corra por miedo de verlo por ahí , al pasar cerca de una vitrina donde se vendía ropa de Hombre se quedo observando su reflejo en eso dio un suspiro

" _No se si volveré a ser un pokemon pero…ser un humano no están malo pero extraño estar como un pokemon"_ Penso y siguió caminando hasta pasar el centro Pokemon hay había mucha gente Reunida observando una pantalla el noticiero donde pasaban un video horriblemente familiar para Groudon

 _―esto llego de un joven que encontró al equipo Magma inconsciente frente de su casa al llamar a la policía revisaron el video de una cámara que tenían lo que verán se les ara impactante pero tengan en cuenta que es verdad esto ―_ La Conductora miro para un lado una pantalla de atrás y era …..el vídeo de cuando quisieron capturar a Groudon

" _recuerda que grabamos esto para que tengamos registros por si falla y debamos hacerlo de nuevo_ "era el dialogo de uno del equipo Magma que caminaba por el volcán en busca de Groudon hasta que lo encontraron y despertaron pero ya como se abría esperado sucedió lo de la transformación pero apunto para abajo cuando groudon se acercaba pero lo observaron bien y luego vino lo mas para algunos divertido

" _NO MOLESTEN!"_ y fue cuando la cámara dejo de grabar al ver que salieron volando todos del equipo Magma

― _estaremos dando noticias por si es verdad o no este vídeo pero como se ve el Pokemon legendario Groudon por alguna razón ahora es Humano aunque cuesta creerlo en la opinión de esta reportera podría ser falso el video―_ Dijo ella y Groudon estaba Helado podían pasar varias cosas la primera que quieran atraparlo , la segunda encerrarlo y la tercera y nada linda que todos los demás legendarios quieran matarlo y la tercera era la más probable

Hubo un silencio en el centro pokemon y Groudon quiso caminar lentamente para salir de Ahí pero no conto con pisarle la cola a un poochyena y lo iso gritar todos se giraron y el quedo inmóvil

― _Giratinas(demonios)…―_ dijo Groudon no sabía si correr o no pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta había gente parada afuera observándolo igual ya era tarde no podía escapar

Hubo un silencio que Hacia a Groudon esperar el rescate de alguien no importa quien fuera incluso aceptaba que el equipo Magma apareciera pero nada solo escuchaba cosas como _"miren es Groudon" " vaya si parece que es un Humano" " tendrá la misma fuerza que antes?"" se lo podrá atrapar?"_ hasta que un entrenador que estaba en frente lanzo una Ultra y le dio en la cabeza pero no paso nada

― _hey! Quien lo lanzo?!―_ Pregunto el malhumorado Legendario la mayoría señalo al entrenador y este recibió su pokebola en la cabeza noqueándolo

― _no me molesten ya no soy un pokemon y por ende ya no pueden hacerme nada a mi como tratar de capturarme ―_ Dijo el y salió del centro pokemon pero apenas camino un poco un anciano lo detuvo

― _sucede algo anciano?―_ Pregunto Groudon observándolo este iso una reverencia y levanto una caja de madera

― _señor Groudon creador de la tierra quiero darle este tributo a cambio de buena suerte… y que tenga una buena cosecha este año ―_ dijo él y abrió la caja era una pokebola

― _esta pokebola tiene un Aggron se lo doy a cambio de eso_ ―dijo el señor Groudon lo observo raro pero bueno la acepto " _creo que me confundieron con HO-OH o jirachi pero bueno "_ pensó el

― _gracias y está bien ―_ Dijo él y ayudo al anciano a llegar a su casa una granja cerca de un volcán casi muerto

― _muchas gracias señor Groudon―_ dijo el anciano y entro donde su familia lo esperaba

― _anciano si quiere tener una buena cosecha cultive frutas y vegetales atrás de su casa el suelo esta mas fértil ve aquella montaña es un volcán casi muerto pero aun su tierra es muy fértil ―_ Respondió el y se fue caminando para observar la pokebola

― _un Aggron no esperaba tener un pokemon pero bueno ―_ siguio caminando por el bosque al mirar hacia el cielo observo cómo dos cosas caian se apresuro a ver que era

― _que abra sido eso?_ ―se Pregunto y al llegar al lugar de los cráteres se encontró con otros dos legendarios y quien más que su "amigo" Rayquaza junto a Deoxys ambos al parecer estaban inconscientes por el golpe

Rayquaza tenía un pantalón Verde un chaleco del mismo color con tonos amarillos camisa negra corbata amarilla un saco verte en tonos amarillos su pelo era verde también tenía piel blanca mientras Deoxys para sorpresa de Groudon era una chica tenía el pelo negro con tonos anaranjados y azul acua una playera negra con un pequeño chaleco anaranjado el cristal que tiene en el pecho estaba igual que Kyogre y el en forma de collar tenía un pantalón anaranjado y unos guantes del mismo color ambos inconscientes

― _que golpazo se dieron ambos para quedar inconscientes ―_ dijo Groudon y levanto a Deoxys

― _aggron sal ―_ Groudon saco a su nuevo pokemon este lo miro

― _Aggron!―_ grito el pokemon

― _levanta a Rayquaza y sígueme―_ Dijo este y su pokemon levanto a Rayquaza y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una cueva

Mientras en ciudad Portual el grupito de Kyogre iba por el muelle mientras todos los marineros que había hay la observaban

― _es el pokemon legendario Kyogre! Al parecer sufrió lo mismo que Groudon!―_ grito un Marinero haciendo detener en seco a Kyogre, Manaphy y Phione

― _acaso Groudon anduvo alardeando sobre esto?―_ se pregunto en voz baja imaginándose a el mencionado alardeando frente a los Humanos eso le lleno de Ira lo iba a mandar a saludar a Giratina si lo veía

― _Rey del Mar Kyogre perdón la intromisión en sus pensamientos pero …―_ Observo el marinero a Kyogre

 _― pensaba que usted era macho―_ Un Marinero hablo de mas mientras Manaphy y Phione hacían señas de que se callara la mencionada giro su rostro como el exorcista con odio hacia el sujeto

― _que dijo?―_ Pregunto ella estaba a punto de lanzarle una hidrobomba de sus manos que ya comenzaban a mojarse el marinero ya estaba aterrado

― _s..solo quería pedirle que me de suerte en la pesca de Hoy soy capitán de un buque pesquero pero..descuide los pokemons marinos los liberamos solo los peces que usamos para alimentarnos nada mas a cambio le daré esto―_ El Marinero saco una Pokeball

― _esta pokebola tiene un Feraligart es un pokemon fuerte pero no podemos tenerlo―_ Dijo él y se lo entrego a ella quien pensó _"me Deben de haber confundido con HO-OH"_

Vio como el Marinero se Fue dejando a las 3 legendarias hay paradas

― _tiene un pokemon vaya lo liberara?―_ Pregunto Phione

― _tal vez mas adelante con este pokemon me ayudara a lastimar a Groudon por andar de bocón por seguramente todo Hoenn_ ―dijo ella y lo puso en su manga

Mientras en el Kanto

Zapdos , Moltres y Articuno estaban en la entrada de ciudad carmín las aves legendarias resultaron ser todas Hembras Articuno era una chica algo joven no tanto rondando los 22 años tenía el pelo azul oscuro una mirada seria y fría un vestido algo corto azul oscuro unos pantalones azul claro y una bufanda azul , Zapdos tenía el pelo corto rubio algunas partes en punta una playera negra una chaqueta Amarilla y un pantalón del mismo color , Moltres tenía el pelo largo rojo un traje parecido a uno deportivo amarillo con una playera Roja y una chaqueta deportiva amarilla con tonos en rojo en las mangas

― _bien ya estamos en ciudad carmin ahora a buscar Lugia y HO-OH para tratar de resolver esto ―_ Dijo Moltres caminando junto a las demás

― _Moltres acéptalo Arceus nos castigo es inútil buscar una forma de ser normales otra vez―_ Dijo Articuno seria

― _quieres dejar de ser tan seria siempre articuno ―_ Dijo Zapdos cansada de la actitud de la pájaro de Hielo

Mientras las aves discutían cierta personita se les acerco por detrás no la vieron cuando moltres se giro porque estaba invisible

― _Holaa! Aves!―_ Mew apareció espantando a las 3 dieron un salto y se giraron para enfrentar al enemigo pero vieron que era Mew

― _mew…también tu?―_ Pregunto Articuno observándola

― _no puede ser Mew era más baja como pokemon y ahora como humana tiene más pecho que nosotras!―_ Dijo Moltres al observar que ellas tenían "montículos" mientras Mew tenía "montañas"

― _ni que fueran tan grandes―_ Dijo ella algo avergonzada

― _si dejaron de decir estupideces las 4 podríamos ir a alcanzar el ferry que nos lleva a Johto ya llego y están desembarcando la gente que viene de Hay nosotros tenemos que subir ya―_ Dijo Mewtwo y fue observada por las aves

― _y este quién es?―_ Pregunto Zapdos

― _a él es Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Mew abrazando el brazo de Mewtwo este oculto su sonrojo con una mirada seria

― _bien creo que los seguiremos así vemos que podemos hacer ―_ Dijo Moltres caminando junto a los Psíquicos mientras subían no pagaron nada ya que MewTwo uso sus poderes para hacerles creer que era parte de los pasajeros

― _Vaya veo que Arceus les iso lo mismo―_ Una vos femenina se escucho en un camarote que se abrió en frente de ellos todos vieron quien era

Volviendo con Groudon

― _anotaron la matricula?...hay mi cabeza…―_ Rayquaza estaba despertando llevaba Horas inconsciente

― _veo que ya despertaste ―_ Groudon estaba sentado en una roca en frente del fuego

― _Groudon? ―_ Pregunto Rayquaza al levantarse luego vio a Deoxys

― _Deoxys estas bien?―_ Pregunto Rayquaza y ella comenzó a despertar

― _Dónde estoy?―_ Pregunto ella mirando a todos lados

― _en una cueva a las afueras de ciudad Malvalona yo los encontré en unos cráteres y los traje aquí pero que les sucedió que golpe se dieron diría yo ―_ Dijo Groudon observándolos

― _sucede que ambos dejamos de pelear luego de lo ocurrido creo que sería una buena forma de comenzar de nuevo y bajamos para ver cómo estaban pero no contamos que quedaríamos inconscientes al entrar en la atmosfera el cuerpo Humano no está hecho para viajes espaciales ―_ Dijo Rayquaza mientras se levantaba salió de la cueva y vio que estaba amaneciendo

― _cuanto estuve inconsciente?―_ Pregunto Rayquaza

― _10 Horas desde que te encontré ya estaba pensado cargarlos a ambos en Aggron y llevarlos a la ciudad_ ―Dijo Groudon levantándose

― _tienes un Aggron? De donde lo sacaste?―_ Pregunto el

― _un anciano me lo dio a cambio de buena suerte y que la tierra de su granja sea fértil―_ Respondió el

― _creo que te confundieron con HO-OH o jirachi ―_ Respondió Deoxys ya preparándose para salir

― _lo mismo pensé bien ahora a dónde iremos tengo que encontrar a Kyogre―_ Dijo Groudon levantándose

― _hay que lindo ya se amigaron ambos ―_ Dijo Rayquaza pensando eso

― _no , claro que no! Jamás!―_ Grito Groudon y vio que Rayquaza tenía una sonrisa de esas falsas

― _oh al menos podría hacer el Intento―_ Respondió Groudon mirando al suelo

― _mejor vamos a ciudad Portual de seguro en el camino nos encontramos con Kyogre y con quien la acompañe―_ Respondió Rayquaza y los 3 comenzaron a caminar


	3. Un Grupo Extraño

Capitulo 3

Mientras los 3 legendarios de Hoenn caminaban por el bosque algo le llamo la atención a Groudon atrás venían Rayquaza y Deoxys charlando muy animadamente más de lo que el pensaría , se giro un poco para ver como Rayquaza le observa la mano de Deoxys

― _perdonen la pregunta pero se podría saber qué clase de relación llevan ustedes?_ _―_ Pregunto Groudon caminando sin observarlos

― _a que viene esa pregunta?_ _―_ Pregunto Deoxys seria

― _es solo curiosidad―_ Respondió este dando un suspiro sin verlos sentía que ambos se miraban mutuamente

― _no diré nada si eso les preocupa―_ Dijo este aun sin mirarlos

― _bien veras aun no sabemos bien que sucede entre ambos podría decirse que nos odiamos pero no queremos separarnos―_ Respondió Rayquaza y Groudon se freno para observarlos

― _vaya otra pregunta y esta va para Rayquaza ustedes se peleaban cuando se veían o cuando?―_ Pregunto Groudon

― _solo cuando estábamos enojados y ella entraba en mi territorio pero mayormente paseábamos por el espacio los dos ―_ Respondió Rayquaza y Groudon comenzó a pensar

― _y cando peleábamos Kyogre y yo tú te metías y no peguntabas nadas solo al detenernos te ibas a que se debía?―_ Pregunto Groudon y Rayquaza no sabía que responder

― _bueno …no se solo salía rápido para ir al espacio ―_ Dijo el Sonrojado y Groudon soltó una risa

― _jajaja vaya las cosas que uno aprende bien sigamos y les digo algo creo que su forma Humana los ayudara a pasar a la siguiente ronda si me entienden , bien andando ―_ Dijo Groudon en Broma pero como respuestas no recibió risas si no un golpe con el tronco de un Árbol caído proporcionado por Deoxys

― _Lagarto Idiota…―_ Dijo ella seria y lo dejaron agonizando al pobre

Mientras en el Ferry

― _vaya veo que arceus iso lo mismo―_ La voz era nada más ni nada menos que Lugia

Ella tenía una apariencia de una mujer ya llegando a los 40 años pero aun así era muy Hermosa su cabello blanco con toques en azul un vestido largo blanco con partes en azul su piel blanca observaba a las aves y a los psíquicos

― _Lugia?―_ Pregunto Zapdos al verla ella asintió

― _que haces aquí?―_ Pregunto Moltres y ella solo se acerco

― _venia a verlas esperar a que no se estén matando por eso pero parece que no es así_ ―Respondió ella seria

― _estás Sola?_ ―Pregunto Articuno y ella negó

― _los perros están aquí junto con HO-OH―_ Respondió ella

― _en donde están?―_ Pregunto Mew y vio el semblante serio de Lugia

― _no se y no me importa cuando eran pokemones eran más serios ahora parece que entre HO-OH y ellos se la arreglaron para fastidiarme por un simple malentendido que hubo al subir al barco ―_ Respondió ella

― _cual problema?―_ Pregunto Mewtwo

― _cuando subíamos el capitán pregunto cuál era el motivo para venir hasta Kanto y HO-OH dijo que era para una reunión Familiar el pregunto si eramos familia y los perros dijeron que si pero por arceus! No parezco su madre_ ―dijo ella enojada

― _técnicamente si pareces por como lo dices los perros deben tener la misma edad que las aves y HO-OH y tu deben parecer más grandes por eso dijo eso ademas de lo de reunión familiar creo que se referían a encontrar a estas 3 o me equivoco?_ ―Pregunto Mew y ella negó , la rosada tenía razón

― _pero me pregunto nosotras aun podemos volar tu y Ho-oh pueden hacerlo? , Mami―_ dijo Moltres lo ultimo riéndose le pareció divertida la broma recibió una mirada de odio de parte de Lugia

― _podemos volar y no soy su madre pero no quisimos hacerlo para no llamar la atención_ ―Dijo Lugia

― _esperen un momento quiero preguntar unas cosas―_ Dijo Mewtwo llamando la atención de todos

― _Lugia tengo entendido que tu y Ho-oh ya eran adultos cuando los perros y estas 3 eran pequeñas no es así?―_ Pregunto Mewtwo

― _técnicamente si Arceus me encargo verlas para que no se matasen entre si desde que eran muy jóvenes igual a Ho-oh con los perros pero cambiábamos de roles mayormente así los 6 obedecían a los 2 ―_ Respondió Lugia

― _y luego no quieres que ninguno te diga madre y de seguro el pájaro coloreado Esposa―_ Dijo el sin observarla a lo que Lugia no sabía que responder

En La sala del Origen

Arceus observaba como les iba a todos en sus nuevos aspectos , observo que groudon seguía inconsciente por el golpe de Deoxys pero Rayquaza lo cargaba en su espalda ,Kyogre seguía en camino a encontrarse con los otros 3 llegaría pronto si seguía el camino , Dialga y Palkia los vio ser atacados por un Ursaring cosa que le apareció una gotita estilo anime tras ver esa patética escena ellos eran poderosos pero al parecer hicieron enojar al ursaring cuando Dialga le grito a un pequeño teddiursa este lloro y apareció su madre Dialga era un hombre tenía un traje estilo Militar compuesto por botas militares pantalón ancho azul oscuro una chaqueta militar azul con una franja Gris el pelo azul corto y una boina Plateada , mientras que Palkia era una mujer su traje era casi igual al de Dialga solo que en Rosa oscuro pero ella tenía el cabello blanco y una boina rosa , siguió observando en Teselia Genesect , Mewtwo y Meloetta estaban en un Auto charlando Genesect tenía un traje parecido al de un cazador un chaleco Rojo carmesí una camisa roja clara un pantalón rojo oscuro un sombrero rojo con una línea amarilla cruzándolo y botas vaqueras marrones claras , piel blanca los ojos lo tenía cerrados estaba cruzado de brazos , cabello rojo corto lo que parecía querer formarse una barba pequeña , Mewtwo era una mujer de piel blanca cabello Morado claro largo Ojos rojos oscuros , una camisa gris guantes morados el pantalón del mismo color y botas de tacón mediano moradas , Meloetta era más baja que sus acompañantes parecía una adolecente ya entrando en la adules tenía el pelo Verde y un vestido semejante al de su forma de Pokemon mas un micrófono en su Oreja venia charlando animadamente con Mewtwo mientras esta revisaba pareciendo unos papeles mientras Genesect solo se hacia el distraído , en el mar para ser más precisos en un barco Darkrai y Cresselia iban rumbo a Kanto Darkrai tenía un aspecto sombrío su cabello blanco piel pálida una bufanda Roja una lo que parecía una chaqueta negra que cubría buena parte de su cuerpo un pantalón del mismo color y botas negras , mientras Cresselia tenía la piel clara cabello rubio largo un vestido largo en tonos dorados azules y una chalina Violeta pasando de brazo a brazo por su cintura , Arceus reviso como les iba a Reshiram y Zekrom al verlos otra vez la gotita Zekrom no paraba de molestar a Reshiram ambos corriendo por una ciudad mientras al parecer se filtro un video de ellos convertidos en Humanos como lo sucedido con Groudon pero estos solo fueron por un camarógrafo aficionado y ahora eran perseguidos por la prensa , y por ultimo quiso ver a Xerneas , Yveltal y Zygarde solo los vio charlando en un avión

― _Arceus?―_ Giratina hablo telepática mente con el dios Pokemon este vio un cristal donde estaba

― _que sucede giratina?_ ―Pregunto este

― _que pasara con las tareas de Dialga y Palkia ambos son creadores del tiempo y espacio que pasara cuando ellos mueran como Humanos su vida se iso a su mismo tiempo de vida que uno Normal_ ―Dijo el Pokemon apareciendo en la sala del Origen

― _ya me encargue de eso mira para tu izquierda―_ Dijo Arceus y Giratina observo y quedo en silencio hay había un Mini Dialga y Un mini Palkia ambos aun bebes parecía que recién salían del Huevo

― _…es enserio? O es una broma mala digo creo otros dialga y otro palkia?_ ―Giratina aun no caía en lo que sus ojos veía

― _si ellos tomaran el lugar de los originales que ahora están en el mundo Humano_ ―Dijo Arceus y Giratina se acerco a los pequeños para mirarlos ambos se colgaron de sus alas

― _oiga y yo que hago en esto? Porque a mi no me convirtió en Humano?―_ Pregunto mientras trataba de quitarse a los minis dialga y palkia

― _te has Comportado mejor que ellos para mi sorpresa por eso pero si quieres ir ve yo solo te pido que no hagas destrozos estoy tratando de tranquilizarme y con estos dos es un poco mas difícil aun son crías ―_ Dijo el Dios Pokemon cansado

― _bien otra pregunta no pensaría jugarles una pequeña maldad a ellos?_ ―Pregunto Giratina con una sonrisa malévola

― _que insinúas? ―_ Pregunto Arceus

― _oh nada solo que les diga que para que vuelvan a ser Pokemones tengan que ganar todas las ligas pokemon , todos los concurso , a los campeones a los altos mandos y varias cosas mas así sentirán lo difícil que es ser Humano y le aseguro se arrepentirán de Haber peleado pero tengan que hacerlo desde Kanto a Kalos todos los legendarios ósea que todos deban estar en la misma región para comenzar_ ―Sugirió Giratina una forma de divertirse con el desastre de sus compañeros Arceus solo observaba atento esa no era mala idea

― _les diré eso pero no les aseguro que los transforme de nuevo_ ―Dijo Arceus y comenzó a hacer el plan e Giratian sería un buen castigo tenía que admitirlo

― _bien yo iré a ponérsela mas difícil a todos ellos en la tierra jajaja_ ―Se burlo y salió de la sala rumbo a la Tierra en el camino se iba a transformando en Humano

Arceus la Observaba transformarse su cuerpo se iso mas pequeño al tamaño de una mujer al desaparecer la luz se vio ella era una mujer hermosa cabello rubio con partes en negro una gabardina Gris con tonos en Dorado en los costados y negro en la espalda una camisa roja y un pantalón Gris tenía los ojos rojos , Arceus estaba sorprendido más que los demás nunca pensó que Giratina se viera así sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero escucho un llanto proveniente de los dos minis legendarios al parecer por jugar se lastimaron

― _Palkia ,Dialga ya no lloren_ ―El fue a ver cómo estaban

Ya cuando era de noche todos los legendarios se fueron a dormir volvieron en el sueño a la misma Habitación blanca esta vez como Humanos y observaron a Arceus arriba de todos

― _vengo a ponerles una Prueba para que logren volver a ser Humanos lo que deben hacer es Ganar cada Liga , cada concurso que alguna de las Hembras se corone como reina de Kalos ,ganarle a todos los altos mandos , campeones de región y toda competencia oficial del mundo pokemon para que vuelvan a ser Humanos desde Kanto hasta kalos deben pasar de Kalos a Johto y sucesivamente todas las regiones eso si todos los legendarios convertidos deben estar en kanto para comenzar deberán encontrarse en las Afueras de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto hay comenzara su viaje para volver los Transportare a todos a Kanto pero nadie recordara que estuvieron donde están en estos momentos Buena Suerte_ ―Termino Arceus y volvió a tener el mismo Color que tubo cuando los iso Humanos

Todos Despertaron lentamente les dolía la Cabeza Mewtwo reacciono más que los demás al notar primero estaban en un barco rumbo a Johto y ahora estaban en la entrada de Pueblo Paleta por suerte no había nadie

― _Hey…todos despierten…_ ―Dijo el y observo a los legendarios que estaban Hay eran Groudon,Kyogre,Rayquaza,Deoxys,Moltres,Zapdos,Articuno,Lugia,Ho-oh,Entei,Raikou,Suicune,Xerneas,Yveltal,Zygarde,Mew,Manaphy ,Phione, Meloetta,Genecet y MewtwoY(le puse así para diferenciarlos)Reshiram , Zekrom,Celeby,Darkrai y por ultimo Cresselia

 _―Hay mi cabeza…_ ―Dijo Moltres frotando cela

― _cállense quiero dormir_ ―Dijo Yveltal serio y se giro pocos segundos después Reacciono

Yveltal era un Hombre de pelo Negro , traje Rojo con tonalidades en negro un Pantalón del mismo color y botas rojas , Xerneas era una mujer con el pelo Blanco largo con tonos en varios colores en las puntas , un sueter Azul oscuro un pantalón negro con tacones del mismo color, Zygarde era como una especie de Policia en tonos verde y Marron pero sin la gorra ni los accesorios , (los demás los diré en el próximo capitulo si sigo así el capitulo se ara mucho mas largo )

― _Dónde Estamos?―_ Pregunto MewtwoY

― _estamos en Kanto en Pueblo paleta oh bueno en la entrada_ ―Respondió Mewtwo a su parecida

― _sigues igual de serio Hermano mayor?_ ―Pregunto MewtwoY al otro Mewtwo este solo la miro

― _tu aun eres algo despreocupada Hermanita_ ―Respondió Mewtwo observándola

― _Hay dos Mewtwo? Yo pensaba que solo Había uno_ ―Dijo Genesect y todos los observaron

― _noo! Como crees que no ves que es un espejismo creado por Zoroak_ ―Dijo Groudon sarcásticamente y recibió dos golpes uno por parte de Kyogre y otro de Deoxys

― _no seas Sarcástico de seguro la mayoría pensaba lo mismo_ ―Dijo Kyogre

― _las Presentaciones en el camino ahora vayamos a tratar de volver a ser Pokemones recuerden lo que dijo Arceus tenemos que ganar todo …esto será dificil_ ―Dijo en un suspiro Mewtwo

― _Mi Aggron y yo lo lograremos ―_ Dijo Groudon Confiado en su pokemon

― _no si primero lo hacemos mi Feraligart y yo_ ―Dijo Kyogre retando a su archí enemigo

― _quieres apostarlo ballena marimacho?_ ―Dijo Groudon en tono desafiante

― _ya verás lagartija sin Cerebro_ ―Respondió Kyogre enojada

 _―Rayquaza as tu magia todos observen_ ―Dijo Mew dándole las señas a Rayquaza de que interfiera

 _―Amigos calma debemos de llevarnos bien si queremos salir de esta_ ―Dijo Rayquaza con una sonrisa luego Groudon y Kyogre lo observaron y vieron que la sonrisa era una falsa ambos se pusieron blancos

― _Por favor_ ―Dijo el aumentando su sonrisa y ellos se calmaron

― _ee..está bien no es así groudon?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre y su compañero asintió

― _vaya solo con eso los controla que buen truco_ ―Dijo Suicune observando

― _Eh de admitirlo muy bueno_ ―Comento Yveltal

 _―bien todos comencemos pero primero necesitamos pokemones solo con el Aggron de Groudon y el Feraligarth de Kyogre no lograremos nada_ ―Respondió Mewtwo y todos asintieron

― _Tal vez yo pueda Ayudarlos_ ―una voz sonó del sendero hacia el Pueblo todos se giraron para ver quién era … era Gary Oak ya en sus 40 años de edad

Mientras en un noticiero de Raiting Mundial se encontraba la perdición de la privacidad de los Legendarios Giratina

― _buenos días a todas las Regiones Hoy tenemos una noticia Impactante en el mundo Pokemon una anónima persona nos a revelado información sobre algunos legendarios que misteriosamente se an transformado en Humanos_ ―Dijo La conductora y luego aparecieron Fotos de los Legendarios y sus apariencias Humanas

― _Estas Imágenes fueron Enviadas por una Mujer que se hace llamar Gina y nos dice que son autenticas con las Pruebas de lo sucedido en Hoenn con Groudon y en Teselia con Reshiram y Zekrom según lo que dice los Legendarios no muestran amenaza alguna en estos momentos la gente no tiene por que alarmarse gracias a la señorita Gina por la noticia seguiremos informando_ ―Termino la Mujer mientras en la sala del Origen Giratina aun en aspecto Humano reía a todo pulmón

― _Veamos que logran ahora con todos los reporteros jajajaja_ ―Dijo ella malévola mente y Arceus tenía una gota en la cabeza

― _hiciste esto para dificultarle las cosas?_ ―Pregnto Arceus y ella asintió

― _quiero divertirme y como tú me dejaste salir bajo condiciones solo me queda hacer esto pero pronto tendré mas cosas planeadas para ellos jajajaja_ ―Dijo ella aun malévola mente y luego miro a Arceus pícaramente

― _y ahora señor arceus que te parece si vemos como serias si fueras Humano de seguro uno muy apuesto_ ―Dijo ella en forma coqueta incomodando al dios

― _Gi..Giratina cállate es vergonzoso_ ―Dijo el Rojo de Vergüenza mientras ella Reía la verdad amaba su forma Humana podía molestar a todo el mundo así


	4. Alguien Familiar

**Hola! bueno primero quiero decir que los capítulos del 1 al 4 los estuve revisando y arreglando lo mejor que pude primero los pase por dos Auto correctores y lo leí para ponerlo bien si por cualquier cosa vuelve a suceder díganmelo con tranquilidad y sin insultar por favor esta bien? aun soy nueva en esto de los fics ya que antes esta cuenta no era mía pero le estoy metiendo ganas a este fic de Pokemon para que quede bien quiero agradecer a Royka por el consejo te lo agradezco y que bueno que te guste , ya dejo de hablar y que comience el cap**

Capitulo 4

Nuestros "Héroes" se encuentran en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak pero que ahora dirige su Nieto Gary , todos estaban en el patio de Atrás donde cuidaban a los Pokemones charlando con Gary

― _y eso es lo que sucede nos dijeron que debemos de ganar todo para volver a ser pokemones y solo tenemos un Feraligart de Kyogre y un Aggron de Groudon_ ―Explicaba Rayquaza junto con Mewtwo los demás solo observaban el lugar sin prestarle atención alguna a lo que sucedía

― _bien creo poder ayudarlos pero solo tengo 3 pokemones los iniciales de Kanto además de que hace ya 10 años que hay concursos pokemones aquí así que tendrían que decirme quienes serán los entrenadores que irán Kyogre y Groudon ya tienen pokemones así que ellos no cuentan_ ―Respondió Gary Observándolos

― _pues veamos en lo de esta región los iniciales estaríamos yo ,Mew y Articuno_ ―Respondió Mewtwo a un serio como siempre primero pensó en Moltres o Zapdos pero ellas no eran centradas como el ave de Hielo ella podría hacerlo mejor

― _si podría comunicarse con algunos de los profesores de las demás regiones para ver si nos podrían mandar los iniciales de esas regiones queremos tener la mayor posibilidad de ganar_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y Gary asintió

― _bien esperen aquí hablare con ellos y les diré_ ―Dijo Gary y fue adentro a hacer eso mientras los demás estaban esperando

Mew jugaba con un Eevee que había , Groudon peleaba con Kyogre, Reshiram ignoraba a Zekrom , Xerneas estaba sentada en una roca , Yveltal estaba trepado en un Arbol , Zygarde estaban con algunos tipo Planta, Mewtwo los dos meditaban junto a un Alakazam y un Espeon todo tranquilo hasta que llego otra vez Gary

― _bien hable con todos y aceptaron pero con la condición de que solo un inicial pero les daré Pokeballs a cada uno para que lo Intente bien como ya me dijeron los de Kanto en Johto quien será?_ ―Pregunto Gary , Ho-oh estaba por hablar pero Lugia le gano

― _seré YO y quiero que me mande a Cyndaquil_ ―Dijo Lugia restregándoselo en la cara al ave arcoíris

― _con respecto a Hoenn? Kyogre , Groudon ustedes no cuentan_ ―Dijo Gary y Rayquaza se ofreció

― _quisiera a Treecko_ ―Dijo Rayquaza y Gary anoto

― _bien en Sinnoh?_ ―Pregunto Gary

Todos de esa región se miraron y al final Cresselia Hablo

― _esa seria yo y quiero a Piplup_ ―Respondió ella

― _bien de Teselia?_ ―Volvió a preguntar y Reshiram le gano a Zekrom

― _yo y quiero a Snivy_ ― Respondió

― _y por ultimo de Kalos_ ―Dijo el y Xerneas se ofreció bajo protesta de Yveltal

― _no le haga caso al chillón yo quisiera a Fennekin_ ―Dijo ella amablemente y Gary anoto

― _bien les hablare cuando los tenga si gustan pueden esperar aquí o ver a los pokemones_ ―Dijo el y entro ya al rato llamo a los que habían ofrecido ser entrenadores

― _bien aquí están Rayquaza tú querías a Treecko aquí esta , Lugia aquí esta Cyndaquil , Reshiram ten a Snivy , Cresselia aquí esta Piplup y por ultimo Xerneas ten a Fennekin_ ―Gary le entrego los pokemones y ellos los sacaron todos estaban parados viéndolos

― _mmmm Macho, Macho,Hembra,Macho,Hembra_ ―Dijo Mew observando a todos los pokemones de sus compañeros

― _vaya puedes saber el género con solo verlo algunos pokemones no tienen forma de diferenciarse lo cual algunas veces resulta dificil―_ Dijo Gary asombrado al ver a Mew , Mewtwo en un arranque de Celos bien disimulado tocio para que todo se calmara

― _casi lo olvido aquí están sus pokemones_ ―Dijo Gary y puso 3 pokebolas en frente Mewtwo tomo la de Charmander , Mew la de Bulbasaur y Articuno a Squirtle

― _bien aquí está todo para su viaje tanto la Pokedex como un mapa y varias Pokebolas para darle al que quiera ayudar de ustedes_ ―Dijo Gary

Ya una vez todos se disponían a irse todos se despidieron de Gary y comenzaron a caminar hacia ciudad Plateada tomando el consejo ya que el Gimnacio de Ciudad Verde es el ultimo antes de la liga , todos andaban caminando por el bosque verde todo en silencio algo raro iba a pasar y lo sabia hasta que escucho tararear a Rayquaza

 _Todos quieren ser unos maestros  
todos quieren siempre resaltar  
todos quieren encontrar atajos  
para ser siempre de lo mejor _

Comenzó Rayquaza

 _¡debes tratar!  
de hacerlo mejor dia a dia  
¡hay que subir!  
si el mejor quieres ser _

Siguió Yveltal

 _este es un nuevo mundo  
(tururututuru)  
otra forma de vivir  
(tururututuru)  
un lugar mejor,  
con una nueva actitud  
porque hay que atraparlos ya  
para ser siempre el mejor_

La sigue Groudon con coro de dos de las Aves y Mew

 _todos quieren demostrar su destreza  
dejar huella siempre es lo mejor  
saborear hasta la victoria  
con la música festejar_

Continuo Zekrom divertido

 _¡es dar lo mejor!  
el mejor siempre tienes que ser tu  
¡dar lo mejor!  
al esforzarte tu mejoras_

 _este es un nuevo mundo  
(tururututuru)  
otra forma de vivir  
(tururututuru)  
un lugar mejor,  
con una nueva actitud  
porque hay que atraparlos ya  
para ser siempre el mejor…_

Esta vez cantaron todos lo que ya lo hacían más el Coro mientras Mewtwo quería asesinarlos a todos y así siguió hasta llegar hasta cerca de La ciudad mientras los "Cantantes" venían cantando toda canción que se les venía a la mente por que Zekrom traía un reproductor de Mp3 que se encontró tirado

― _Ya cállense!_ ―Grito Irritado Mewtwo por el espectáculo no solicitado

― _al fin alguien lo dijo yo ya estaba a punto de Gritar_ ―Respondió Xerneas igual de cansada que el Psíquico

 _―al menos alguien es centrada en esto te lo agradezco Xerneas_ ―Replico Mewtwo

― _Aburridos_ ―Dijeron al Mismo Tiempo Mew y Yveltal

― _Deoxys ya sabes que hacer_ ―Dijo Xerneas y la mencionada pateo mandándolo lejos a Yveltal

― _que patada_ ―Dijo admirado Raikou al ver volar a Yveltal este estallándose con un árbol

― _le pague a Deoxys para que lo haga gracias_ ―Dijo Xerneas entregándole el Dinero a la mencionada

Ya llegando a la ciudad fueron primero al Centro Pokemon para descansar un poco para luego ir a desafiar al líder de Gimnasio no contaron que al llegar toda la gente los quedo Viendo

― _porque nos miran así?_ ―Pregunto Palkia al observar a todos los entrenadores que los miraban mas los peatones

― _ya sabemos que son los legendarios_ ―Dijo Uno y todos lo miraron

― _Como lo supieron? Fue este bocón?!_ ―Pregunto Kyogre tomando del cuello a Groudon señalándolo

― _o este Idiota?!_ ―Reshiram iso lo mismo pero con Zekrom

― _no una persona dio su aspecto Humano a la prensa y sus nombres pero vemos que no hacen nada malo bueno además son famosos yo que ustedes salgo rápido antes de que la prensa venga por que los acorralaran_ ―Dijo el Entrenador y se fue caminando

Todos se apresuraron a ir al Gimnasio al entrar lucharon contra algunos entrenadores y llegaron al líder este era para sorpresa de varios un adolecente de menos de 17 años tenía el cabello negro con un Mechón Rojo , piel Morena ojos marrones Rojisos tenía un traje que le hacía parecer un Seviper

― _Bienvenidos al Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada soy su líder Bruce yo me especializo en la velocidad de los Pokemones que se arrastran quien de ustedes peleara?_ ―Pregunto El líder y Mewtwo se hacerco

― _yo lo are_ ―Dijo el y luego saco su Pokebola en el camino habían luchado un rato contra varios Pokemones y una Parvada de spearows y varios Fearows gracias a un Grito de Reshiram para que se callaran los cantantes

― _Charmeleon Sal ahora!_ ―Grito Mewtwo sacando a su Recién Evolucionado Charmeleon

― _Charmeleon eh? Bien Onix sal!_ ―Grito Bruce

―Onix usa Tumba rocas!―Ordeno Bruce y Onix lo iso atrapando a Charmeleon

― _Charmeleon libérate y utiliza lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su Pokemon apenas y logro encestar el Lanzallamas ese Onix era rápido

― _Terremoto ahora Onix!_ ―Ordeno Bruce y el Movimiento iso caer a Charmeleon

― _Charmeleon usa Garra metal ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su Pokemon lo iso dándole un grave daño al Onix de Bruce

― _Onix estas bien?_ ―Pregunto Bruce y el Pokemon se levanto adolorido y no pudo lanzar otro ataque

― _acabalo con Lanzallamas_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Charmeleon lo iso dejando debilitado al Onix

― _entrenaste Bien a tu Onix_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando al Onix de su rival volver a la Pokebola

― _Este Onix no es mío es de mi padre es el ultimo que capturo antes de partir con mi madre_ ―Respondió el mirando la Pokebola

― _tus padres fallecieron?_ ―Pregunto Mew al ver la mirada de Bruce

― _qué? No! Ellos están de vacaciones por todo kanto y Johto fueron a ver a mi hermana Luciana que es una de los miembros de la batalla de la frontera vuelven dentro de una semana y yo bueno solo quería sonar dramático_ ―Dijo el riéndose y rascándose la nuca todos los legendarios cayeron por tal comentario

― _bien continuamos?_ ―Pregunto Bruce volviendo a su actitud seria Mewtwo asintió

― _bien Seviper adelante!_ ―Ordeno Bruce y el Pokemon apareció

― _bien Charmellon usa ascuas!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y el Pokemon Obedeció

― _esquívalo y enróllate en Charmeleon!_ ―Ordeno Bruce y el Pokemon lo esquivo y se enrollo apretando a Charmeleon

― _Charmeleon!_ ―Dijo haciendo una Mueca Mewtwo

― _ahora Piquete Venenoso!_ ―Ordeno Bruce y el veneno dio de lleno en Charmeleon pero se logro soltar quedando envenenado

― _puedes seguir?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y su pokemon asintió

― _bien prepárate para un Lanzallamas_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Charmeleon se preparo

― _Enróllate una vez mas en Charmeleon Seviper!_ ―Ordeno Bruce y el Pokemon lo iso Mewtwo sonrió

― _ahora Lánzalo!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y le dio en la cara al Seviper que cayó debilitado por el golpe Critico

― _Seviper no puede Continuar el de este combate es Mewtwo_ ―Dijo el Referi y ambos devolvieron a los Pokemones en sus pokebolas

― _fue un buen combate tengan la medalla Roca_ ―Dijo Bruce y se la entrego a Mewtwo

― _te me haces muy Familiar nos vimos antes?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y Bruce negó

― _creo que te refieres a mi Padre tu y el se vieron en tu isla según lo que me conto bien buen viaje legendarios fue un gran Honor tenerlos en mi gimnasio_ ―Dijo Bruce volviendo a adentro y todos se fueron como aun era de día fueron primero al Centro pokemon , por el dinero que habían ganado en los combates compraron provisiones , utensilios y varias cosas más para el viaje y continuaron

Antes de llegar a Ciudad celeste luego de Salir de la cueva todos estaban tranquilos menos Mewtwo

― _porque hay tantos Zubat no podía dar ni un paso sin que me salieran malditas cosas―_ Dijo Mewtwo irritado

― _Pero no tenias que usar Psíquico contra los podres Pokemons ―_ Le replico Mew enojada

― _si no me molestarían no tendría que haberlo hecho!―_ Grito Mewtwo y Mew le miro feo

― _no me grites! Que yo te hablo bien además si no fueras tan amargado y no tuvieras esa mirada de asesino todo el día ningún Zubat se te hubiera acercado!_ ―Le grito Mew igual de Enojada

― _esto se puso feo…―_ Dijo Entei a Celeby ella asintió

― _oigan parejita rara ya nos divertimos con verlos Pelear ahora vamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer_ ―Replico Fastidiado Genesect

 _―Esperen escuchen…_ ―Los Iso Callar Zekrom todos lo hicieron cuando de unos arbustos salió un Eevee parecía asustado

― _ee,eevee!_ ―suplicaba el Eevee mientras pegaba sus patitas a la pierna de Mew

― _qué?! El equipo Rocket?! Tienen a tus padres?! Ven Guíame_ ―Dijo Mew y el Eevee salió corriendo y los demás siguieron a la rosada y al pokemon asta una Guarida del equipo Rocket

― _quien están ahí!?_ ―Pregunto el Lider del equipo que estaba Hay cargando pokemones de kanto y algunos de Hoenn

― _Liberen a los Pokemons!_ ―Ordeno Mew enojada saliendo de los Arbustos

― _y tu quien eres para darnos ordenes?_ ―Pregunto un soldado del equipo Rocket sacando una pokeball cuando la mayoría fueron levantados en los aires por Mew

― _dije que los soltaran o quieren que los lastime a ustedes?_ ―Pregunto ella con un aura negra y una mirada que daba miedo asustando a todos incluso a Mewtwo

― _Mi Cuñada da miedo…_ ― Dijo MewtwoY al ver a Mew Mewtwo solo se limito a asesinarla con la mirada y quedarse sonrojado

― _ahora si no dirán nada largo de mi vista!_ ―Grito y los mando a volar a todos

― _vaya…que fuerte que es Mew―_ Dijo Ho-oh admirando a la rosada

― _tiene casi el mismo poder que Arceus es más fuerte que Dialga y yo ―_ dijo Palkia impresionada

― _tenía entendido que era fuerte pero no sabía cuanto_ ―Dijo Zygarde aun asustado

― _Mewtwo los dos tienen el mismo poder que Mew ―_ Dijo Entei sin querer salir de detrás de un árbol

― _Pueden salir ya no hay peligro_ ―Dijo Mew volviendo a su mirada Feliz y angelical todos se acercaron escudándose detrás de Mewtwo

― _bien ayúdenme a liberar a los Pokemons_ ―Dijo Mew y lo hicieron pero los pokemones no se fueron un Alakazam se acerco a Mew y comenzo a hablar

― _Alakazam dice que todos los pokemones de aquí quieren ser nuestros compañeros se dejaran atrapar_ ―Dijo Mew a todos

― _nosotros podíamos hablar con los pokemones ahora no podemos por que?_ ―Pregunto Reshiram curiosa por eso

― _sucede que como no son pokemones Psíquicos no pueden yo ,Mewtwo y varios pocos aun como Humanos tenemos esa Habilidad_ ―Respondió Mew

― _bien aquí hay un Pokemon para cada quien yo me quedo con este_ ―Dijo Mew acariciando un Ponyta

― _yo tendré a Alakazam_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y el pokemon asintió

― _me quedo con este_ ―Zekrom miro a un Arbok

― _mio_ ―Celeby acaricio a un Skitty

― _este Tauros es fuerte tu vienes con migo_ ―Dijo Groudon mirando al Pokemon

― _yo me llevo al Pidgeot―_ dijo Articuno

Y así todos se llevaron un pokemon cada uno pero quedaban 3 un espeon , un eevee y un Umbreon que eran una familia

― _estos son tus padres?―_ Pregunto Mew y la pequeña Eevee asintió

― _quieren venir con nosotros?_ ―Pregunto y los 3 asintieron el espeon y Eevee se fueron con Mew mientras que el Umbreon con Mewtwo

― _bien sigamos tenemos mucho que recorrer_ ―Dijo Mewtwo comenzando a caminar junto a los demás Mew llevaba a la Eevee en su hombro

 _―y así nuestros "Héroes" siguieron su camino hasta el próximo gimnasio para su segunda medalla pero claro no contarían con que cierta linda legendaria les aria pasar peor cuando vayan a otro gimnasio_ ―Giratina les"leia un cuento" a los pequeños Legendarios mientras estos escuchaban

― _Mal educando a los pequeños Giratina?_ ―Pregunto Arceus medio harto por la conducta de Giratina

― _como crees? Yo sería incapaz_ ―Dijo Giratina mientras tenia a los legendarios en sus Hombros

* * *

 **aqui termina el cap aclaro que hay varios Legendarios que aun no aparecen como Jirachi,El trio del Lago , Los espadachines Misticos , Hoopa y varios mas por que oh están dormidos o escondidos como para salir y tratar de solucionarlo pero pronto aparecerán dentro de 2 caps aparecerá Victini ya sabran como solo dire que sera un rival de Meloetta en una competencia (alto Spoiler) pero bueno ademas los Regis aparecerán cuando ya salgan de Kanto cuando estén Por la Batalla de la frontera pero como hay Varios Regis por lo que vi en las peliculas estos serian pokemones los transformados estan dormidos junto a Regigigas asi que tengan me paciencia son muchos y algunas veces me olvido de ponerlos :/ pero lo are cada uno tendrá un cap como protagonista**


	5. Un viejo amigo

**bueno aqui el capitulo 5 lo publique rápido por que estaré toda esta semana ocupada asi mejor publicarlo cuando se me ocurra el cap por cualquier cosa algún error me dicen lo lei para buscar uno pero no se sabe si el autocorrector del Word me jode algunas palabras y ya no se si esta bien escrita o no sin mas que decir les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Luego de lo ocurrido con el equipo Rocket todos fueron directo a Retar al líder del Gimnasio de ciudad celeste pero al llegar se dieron con que estaba cerrado la mayoría dio un suspiro de cansancio tanto recorrido para nada

― _bien ahora a donde vamos?_ ―Pregunto Zapdos a todos

― _sería conveniente si vamos al Centro Pokemon así podríamos descansar un poco_ ―Opino Manaphy y todos asintieron y fueron hacia el Centro Pokemon

Una vez hay todos se dispusieron a descansar mientras Articuno solo comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás

― _Articuno a dónde vas?_ ―Pregunto Meloetta al verla irse

― _Iré a entrenar con Pidgeot para hacerlo más fuerte_ ―Dijo ella y fue hacia un campo de Batalla que había atrás

― _sal pidgeot!_ ― Ella lo lanzo y el pokemon la miro

― _Pidgeotto!_ ―Grito el Pokemon y Articuno comenzó a volar de una forma moviendo sus brazos las anchas mangas de su traje servían como alas

― _practicaremos tu velocidad veamos si puedes alcanzarme_ ―Dijo ella y comenzó a volar el Pokemon la seguía era igual de veloz que ella

Articuno comenzó a dar giros y volteretas dejando como una estela Plateada atrás su pokemon Hacia lo mismo la gente que pasaba por Ahí comenzó a admirar el espectáculo al ver a Articuno se asombraron por que veían a unos de los Legendarios transformados

― _acaso es?..._ ―Un sujeto que se observaba el espectáculo comenzó a caminar hacia el centro Pokemon esa estela se le hacía familiar

Mientras en el centro Pokemon articuno seguía con su entrenamiento le gustaba ver que su pokemon Tipo volador era así de rápido luego se pondría a practicar con Squirtle , El ave de Hielo comenzó a girar rápidamente y su pokemon lo imitaba perfecto

― _Bien veamos ahora si logras alcanzarme_ ―Dijo ella y acelero su velocidad con As aéreo

― _Pidgeotto!_ ―su pokemon iso lo mismo la logro alcanzar, luego de Un rato ambos bajaron a tierra firme

― _bien hecho Pidgeot eres muy rápido_ ―Ella lo acaricio y luego lo devolvió a su Pokebola cuando escucho unos aplausos

― _no esperaba verte otra vez articuno_ ―Una voz detrás de la mencionada la iso quedarse Helada ella se volteo para ver quien era si no fuera porque era algo fría ya hubiera derramado lagrimas

― _No..noland?_ ―Pregunto ella al girarse y en efecto era su viejo amigo Noland

Aunque el tiempo paso para el ya era un Hombre mayor se le veía el cabello canoso pero aun se lo observaba muy Vivas como siempre este le dedicaba una sonrisa a su Amiga y Compañera de batallas

― _ah pasado tiempo_ ―Dijo el Acercándose Articuno aun seguía sin poder Moverse

― _qu…que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la fábrica de Batalla?_ ―Pregunto Articuno la verdad le extrañaba encontrarlo en Ciudad Celeste

― _sucede que me debo de buscar un Remplazo para ser el cerebro de La fábrica de Batalla hasta ahora nadie a podido aguantar para lograrlo y por eso estoy aquí dicen que el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Celeste es fuerte_ ―Dijo el Mirando a Articuno ella era más Baja que el solo por poco

― _Remplazo? Pero yo te veo bien como para seguir_ ―Dijo ella Extrañada el solo Rió

― _Que me vea bien por fuera no quiere decir lo mismo de mi salud_ ―Eso ultimo le Cayo como agua fría a Articuno acaso Noland estaba Enfermo?

― _Noland…_ ―Hablo Articuno mirando hacia el suelo

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto el y ella lo miro con su semblante serio

― _te Desafío por tu puesto en La fabrica de Batalla!_ ―Grito ella y Noland se sorprendió

― _Porque Me retas así de repente Articuno?_ ―Pregunto el serio y ella estaba Igual

― _Cuando me ayudaste cuando estaba herida yo solo te ayudaba en las batallas nada mas no podía hacer otra cosa pero cuando me dejaste ir me entro un vació de que no te había podido pagar del todo tu ayuda no podía dejar que me atraparas pero tampoco podía pensar que era una malagradecida por eso ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo ser tu sucesora en la fabrica de batalla seria una buena forma de pagar mi deuda con tigo entonces aceptas?_ ―Pregunto ella y Noland asintió

― _una batalla uno a uno si me vences ceras la nueva cerebro de la fabrica de batalla entendido?_ ―corroboro Noland con ella y Articuno asintió ambos se separaron

― _sal ahora Skarmory!_ ―Grito Noland sacando a su Skarmory

― _Pidgeot yo te Elijo!_ ―Articuno saco a su Pokemon

― _Pidgeot As aéreo! ―_ Ordeno Articuno y su Pokemon fue disparado como una bala hacia Skarmory dándole un golpe Directo

― _ese Pidgeot es rápido_ _pero no tanto , Skarmory usa ataque ala!_ ―Ordeno Noland y el golpe dio fuertemente contra Pidgeot quien perdió algo de altura

― _Ala de Acero ahora!_ ―Ordeno Noland al ver que articuno no hacia ningún ataque

Cuando el ataque estaba por llegar Articuno observo a Pidgeot y recordó sus acrobacias que hacían en el aire , en ese momento se le ocurrió algo cuando el ataque estaba Cerca

― _Pidgeot Gira ahora!_ ―Ordeno Articuno y giro rápidamente esquivando a Skarmory quien al no frenar rápido dio de lleno con el suelo este se levanto adolorido

― _Usa Aire afilado ahora!_ ―Ordeno Articuno y Pidgeot Lanzo el ataque que dio fuerte contra Skarmory quien apenas y se levantaba el golpe que se dio en el suelo mas el aire afilado lo dejaron dañado de Gravedad

― _Skarmory utiliza golpe Aereo!_ ―Ordeno Noland y Skarmory lanzo el ataque

― _Vuelve a Girar y luego usa Tornado!_ ―Ordeno Articuno y Pidgeot lo iso venciendo a Skarmory

― _Skarmory Regresa_ ―Ordeno Noland y Articuno iso lo mismo con Pidgeot

― _no sabía que eras tan buena en el combate pokemon como entrenadora ―_ Dijo Noland Sonriendo

― _Gracias y creo que gane no es así?_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa

― _si deja que hablo para decir que ya encontré un Remplazo_ ―Dijo Noland y fue hacia una cabina publica para Hablar

Mientras articuno estaba Parada Observando cuando Hablaban se ponía a pensar que si la Aceptaban cuando tendría que marcharse? Llevaban poco tiempo el grupito pero sentía que los extrañaría

― _bien ya Hable y les agrada la idea dicen que un Pokemon Legendario como Líder de la fabrica de Batalla seria una muy buena idea_ ―Dijo Noland y Articuno asintió con una media sonrisa

― _pero tengo una pregunta_ ―Pregunto Articuno observándolo

― _tendría que irme ahora o cuando para estar lista?_ ―pregunto ella y Noland solo pensó

― _una semana antes de la liga pokemon tienes que estar en la batalla de la frontera para preparar todo pero mientras puedes seguir con tus compañeros_ ―Dijo Noland mirando Para atrás de Articuno ella se volteo para ver a Meloetta ,Manaphy ,Xerneas,Reshiram,Mew,Kyogre,Phione ,Deoxys,MewtwoY,Lugia y Palkia mientras Mewtwo, Ho-oh,Entei,Raikou,Suicune,Yveltal,Zygarde,Rayquaza y Dialga golpeaban a Groudon y Zekrom mientras las chicas esperaban su turno

― _que abra pasado?_ ―Pregunto ella y Noland Rió

― _sin ofender pero yo me esperaba una actitud más imponente de los legendarios_ ―Dijo Noland Articuno suspiro

― _lo se cuando eran pokemon tenían algo de decencia por decirlo así pero como Humanos no tienen ni vergüenza ―_ Dijo ella y Luego vio caminar a Noland

― _a donde vas?_ ―Pregunto Articuno este la observo

― _vuelvo a la fabrica de batalla como ya encontré a mi sustituto ya puedo irme a casa tranquilo nos vemos haya articuno fue lindo verte de nuevo ―_ Dijo el mientras se iba Articuno solo lo observaba irse

Unas Horas Atrás

Groudon estaba aburrido en un asiento del Centro pokemon mientras solo estaban los Hombres del Grupo todas las mujeres sin contar ,Moltres ,Zapdos y Articuno habían ido al bosque a hacer unas cosas mientras ,Moltres y Zapdos fueron a comer algo , Articuno entrenaba .Groudon Observo a Zekrom que estaba igual de Aburrido que el

― _oye Zekrom quieres ir a entrenar?_ ―Pregunto Groudon y El mencionado lo observo

― _adonde?_ ―Pregunto el y Groudon se puso a Pensar

― _como articuno esta practicando atrás deberíamos ir al bosque vi un claro cerca de Un rió donde podríamos practicar tranquilos que dices?_ ―Pregunto el y Zekrom asintió

― _muchachos vienen?_ ―Pregunto Groudon al ver a los demás Hombres del Grupo y todos lo miraron

― _no gracias y diría que por su salud tampoco vayan recuerden que las chicas están haya y tu tienes fama de que te golpeen y Zekrom de hablar de mas_ ―Replico Entei al observarlos

― _bien nosotros iremos a ponernos mas fuertes para los futuros combates vamos Zekrom_ ―Dijo Groudon y ambos salieron del lugar

― _quieren apostar de que los golpearan?_ ―Pregunto Yveltal y todos lo miraron

― _suena interesante de cuando la apuesta?_ ―Pregunto Ho-oh

― _50 pokedolares les parece?_ ―Dijo Yveltal y todos pagaron

― _apuesto que el primero en terminar inconsciente es Groudon por causa de Kyogre_ ―Aposto Rayquaza

― _yo digo que Zekrom por Lugia ella tiene un temperamento que da miedo_ ―Dijo Ho-oh y los perros lo apoyaron

Mientras los demás apostaban Groudon y Zekrom caminaban por el bosque asta llegar al claro del que el legendario de Hoenn dijo

― _bien una buena forma seria luchar contra nuestros pokemones no crees? ―_ Dijo Zekrom y Groudon asintió

Ambos sacaron a sus pokemones Groudon a su Aggron y Tauros , mientras Zekrom a su Arbok

― _bien arbok tu entrenaras con migo tu velocidad si eres veloz podrás esquivar ataques ademas de atacar mas rápido_ ―Dijo Zekrom y su Arbok solo lo observaba

― _ustedes tauros Aggron vengan trátenme de derribar practicaremos su fuerza_ ―Dijo Groudon y sus pokemones se pusieron en pocicion de batalla

― _bien ahora!_ ―Ordeno Groudon y tus pokemones chocaron contra el pero ni lo movían

― _vamos ustedes pueden!_ ―Grito el y sus pokemones comenzaban a mover lo

― _bien así sigan!_ ―Dijo el y los tomo a ambos y giro

― _aunque su oponente los gire sigan!_ ―Grito el y sus pokemones siguieron hasta que lo tiraron pero apenas

― _bien jaja bien hecho_ ―Dijo Groudon cansado

― _como te está yendo Zekrom?_ ―Pregunto el y giro para verlo correr a gran velocidad mientras su arbok lo seguía muy rápidamente

― _ese arbok a pesar de no tener pies va rápido_ ―Dijo Groudon y luego vieron que se acercaron

― _vaya que tienes buena velocidad ahora veo porque el equipo rocket te capturo_ ―Dijo Zekrom acariciando la cabeza de su pokemon

Cuando estaban por irse escucharon algo que venía del bosque unas risas por curiosos Zekrom y Groudon fueron a revisar se escondieron en unos arbustos lo que vieron los dejo sin Habla

― _oh por arceus…_ ―Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al observar a todas las chicas de su grupo nadar en el rio bueno casi todas aunque lo que les asombro fue ver los cuerpos de algunas claro había algunas como Phione,Manaphy,Celeby y Meloetta que aun parecían niñas mientras que las demás que ya eran adultas mostraban sus cuerpos ante la vista de sus espectadores

― _que lindo hace tiempo no me refrescaba_ ―Dijo Mew saliendo de debajo del agua

― _yo no pienso meterme al agua_ ―Replico Reshiram parada junto a Xerneas ambas sin intención de entrar

― _eso creen?_ ―Reto Mew y luego iso una seña Deoxys las lanzo a ambas al agua

― _no me lanzaran a mí y no lo intentes deoxys_ ―Palkia estaba parada en una roca y luego cayo pero no por Deoxys si no que piso mal una roca Húmeda y cayo

 _"si se enteran que estamos aquí estamos muertos"_ Penso Groudon y Zekrom al mismo tiempo pero vieron a deoxys que dirigió una mirada al arbusto donde estaban ellos ella fue hacia una mochila que estaban todas las pokebolas de sus acompañantes saco la de ella tenía un sticker con su rostro como Pokemon para diferenciar

 _―Scizor sal_ ―Dijo ella y su pokemon salió todas miraron a Deoxys extrañadas por haber sacado a su pokemon

― _Utiliza tigera X con ese arbusto_ ―Dijo ella y era el arbusto donde Groudon y Zekrom estaban escondidos

No terminaron de salir y el pokemon ya lo había lanzado dejando al descubierto a los mirones las más inocentes del grupo pegaron un grito mientras las Psiquicas los levantaron

― _que hacemos con ellos?_ ―Pregunto MewtwoY

― _podríamos castrarlos_ ―Sugirió Palkia

― _no creo ademas eso no sería bueno para Reshiram y Kyogre ya que así no podrían tener hijos con estos dos_ ―Dijo Mew y las mencionadas estaban por hablar pero decidieron callar al recordar lo que podía hacer Mew enojada

― _tengo una idea MewtwoY lanza a los mirones al Centro pokemon yo me pondré en contacto con tu hermano_ ―Dijo Mew y lo iso mientras Mew hablo telepática mente con Mewtwo

Cuando los lanzados aterrizaron mal heridos frente al centro pokemon todos sus "Amigos" los esperaban afuera

― _A…Ayuda_ ―Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos legendarios en el suelo

― _tuvieron la osadía de mirar a Deoxys sin su consentimiento y mas aun sin el mio que jamás se los hubiera dado_ ―Dijo Rayquaza con un aura negra

― _cometieron el pecado de Observar a Mew y a mi Hermana ahora deberán pagar con su vida_ ―Replico Mewtwo de la misma forma que Rayquaza

― _nadie mira a Palkia si yo puedo evitarlo_ ―Dijo Dialga igual que los otros

― _se atrevieron a ver a nuestra madre ustedes merecen la muerte_ ―Dijeron los Perros enojados ellos si veían a Lugia como su madre ya que ella los crió junto con Ho-oh a las aves les pasaba lo mismo

― _aunque me destierren los torturare por mirar Lugia_ ―Dijo Ho-oh furico

― _nadie mira a MewtwoY y sale vivo, que comience la casería_ ―Dijo Genecet cargando un rifle de quien sabe donde saco

― _a..amigos_ ―Replico Groudon para luego observar a Yveltal y Zygarde quienes los miraban con odio

― _los Mataremos_ ―Dijeron ambos y luego comenzó una de Golpes contra los pobres nadie quería meterse en esa para ayudarlos por dos razones , eran legendarios y ellos querían vivir

Ya luego de la palisa tanto Groudon y Zekrom aprendieron una valiosa Lección cuando tus amigos te dicen que no vayas a un lado mejor hasles caso

Mientras en la sala del Origen

― _no entiendo como pudiste convencerme de esto…_ ―Arceus estaba como Humano mientras comía algo a duras penas

Arceus era un Hombre de casi la misma edad que la forma Humana de Giratina tenia el cabello blanco con un tono en rubio un traje blanco con un chaleco negro unos ojos verdes corbata amarilla y pantalón de vestir blanco y zapatos tenia una mirada irritada

― _tengo mis formas de hacerlo_ ―Girtina reia divertida comiendo al frente de arceus le encantaba molestar a arceus de esa forma

― _sabes que te odio no es así?_ ―Dijo el comiendo

― _lo se ya me lo dijiste muchas veces_ ―Dijo ella divertida y arceus no sabia que decir ahora

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap admito que no pude resistir poner esto al final x3 se me hace divertida en esa forma la "relacion" de arceus y Giratina bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap**


	6. La victoria me acompaña parte 1

**bueno aqui otro cap estoy publicando seguido por que en si es para no olvidarme del fic contando que tengo borradores asta el cap 15 del fic sera algo largo por que tienen que pasar de Kanto a Kalos pero quien sabe llegaran a kalos ? bueno sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Ya luego de la paliza que le propinaron a Groudon y Zekrom todos descansaban en el centro pokemon Articuno no había hecho mención del lugar que consiguió en la batalla de la frontera prefería dejarlo en secreto , ya atardecía y todos se dirigían al claro donde Groudon y Zekrom habían entrenado para sorpresa de varios al salir se encontraron con Moltres y Zapdos que volvían de haber ido a comer a la ciudad

― _saben mañana hay un concurso Pokemon alguien debería entrar así comenzamos a recolectar los listones para volver pronto a la normalidad_ ―Opino Zapdos y todos comenzaron a mirarse entre si

― _bien quien participara en el torneo? Podrían ser dos los que participen yo diría que lo hagan Meloetta y Xerneas_ ―Opino Dialga y a todos les pareció buena la idea

― _pero porque ellas?_ ―Pregunto Raikou ya que no tenia objeción con eso pero quería saber

― _pues meloetta tiene un Gardevoir de los que rescatamos además de que es linda en cierto aspecto y ya que canta sería una buena combinación con su pokemon_ ―Respondió Zygarde y a varios los convenció

― _y Xerneas porque? Si vamos por ternura y ser linda yo opinaría por Manaphy , Celeby o Phione Xerneas tiene una actitud seria como si creyera una reina_ ―Dijo Yveltal el conocía a la perfección el ego de su compañera pero no era muy ególatra era un punto a favor de ella

― _Deoxys ya sabes que hacer_ ―Xerneas dijo eso y Yveltal ya estaba inconsciente por un piedrazo de Deoxys

― _Headshot_ _―_ Dijo Rayquaza al ver a Yveltal

― _quisiera saber porque las Chicas le ordenan a Deoxys golpearnos_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y Deoxys se acerco

― _sucede que ellas me contratan porque de todas soy de las que no piensan para golpear a alguien , me pagan además tengo una regla_ ―Dijo ella seria y se paro junto a Rayquaza

― _que regla es?_ ―Pregunto Suicune

― _que no me ordenen golpear al idiota este_ ―Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla todos quedaron en blanco ante tal escena y Rayquaza rojo

― _okey yo no quiero preguntar nada mejor nos vamos_ ―Sugirio Zygarde caminando mientras llevaba arrastrando al inconsciente de Yveltal

Todos se fueron en silencio luego de eso hacia el claro donde montaron el campamento en un lado estaban inconcientes Groudon , Zekrom quienes se recuperaban ya para el dia siguiente estarían bien y Yveltal quien seguía "dormido" deoxys , Lugia , Dialga y Zygarde fueron a buscar leña mientras Rayquaza preparaba unas cosas para cenar para sorpresa de todos el sabia cocinar mientras Rayquaza cocinaba Mewtwo meditaba junto a Alakazam y Umbreon mientras la pequeña eevee jugaba con su padre , este quería meditar pero eevee le ponía la pata en la nariz haciendo que moviera las Orejas y sacudiera un poco la cabeza al ver que su padre la observo dejo de hacerlo y se acerco al pequeño Cyndaquil de Lugia quien estaba observando el Fuego de la Fogata ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a jugar .

Mew solo observo las estrellas junto a Manaphy y Phione quienes las observaba asombradas la claridad del cielo nocturno celeby paso volando en frente de ellas Mew se giro para ver el campamento y sonrió al ver a todos reunidos hay Rayquaza cocinando junto con Deoxys el primero Reía mientras Deoxys solo le pasaba las cosas , Kyogre con una mirada seria le daba de beber agua a Groudon , Reshiram le ponía un trapo en la cabeza a Zekrom quien ya solo dormía al parecer ambas se sintieron mal por como estaban , Xerneas solo estaba sentada en un tronco observando al inconsciente Yveltal , Lugia solo hablaba con los perros y aves estos escuchaban atentamente lo que decían , Genesect y MewtwoY sobrevolaban el cielo para tratar de hacer algo , Celeby estaba sentada en una rama ,Dialga y Palkia recogían algunas vallas de una planta cercana ,Zygarde y Ho-oh charlaban ,Meloetta entrenaba canto con Gardevoir quien bailaba interpretando cada nota como orden cosa que le resultaba muy bien , Mewtwo estaba meditando ella decidió acercarse a el quien al verla venir dejo su entrenamiento y dejo a sus pokemones descansar

― _hola_ ―Dijo ella sentándose junto a el , Mewtwo ni se molesto en verla

― _hola_ ―Respondió el serio , Mew dio un suspiro y se puso a pensar

― _en que tanto piensas Mew?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo a su compañera de viajes ella lo observo

― _en nada solo que mira_ ―Dijo ella y Mewtwo observo el campamento y todo lo que hacían

― _hace unos días atrás nadie se hablaba con nadie y entre todos se mataban incluso nosotros dos tal parece que ser Humanos nos iso entrar en razón y dejamos de pelear_ ―Dijo ella y Mewtwo la observo

― _en si tienes razón…pero nosotros no somos así no somos nosotros no somos Humanos mew somos Pokemons_ ―Dijo el serio y se levanto

― _si…tienes razón…_ ―Dijo ella con la cabeza baja Mewtwo la observo y se sintió Culpable

― _perdon si dije las cosas así pero es que es verdad aunque no se…_ ―el no sabia que decir las fraces se le trababan

― _todos a cenar!_ ―Grito Rayquaza y todos fueron a una mesa larga que prepararon para cenar

― _No sabía que cocinabas Rayquaza_ ―Dijo Kyogre al comenzar a comer lo que su compañero cocino

― _ni yo pero al ser Humano me eh dado cuenta que se algunas cosas tal vez arceus al transformarnos nos dio habilidades Humanas como la cocina leer escribir y todo eso ―_ Dijo el mientras comia

― _yo pienso igual por eso moltres y zapdos pudieron leer el cartel del concurso porque ellas no saben leer_ ―Dijo Ho-oh comiendo

― _saben algo hace unos días todos nos estábamos matando entre nosotros y mirenos ahora_ ―Dijo Mew y todos comenzaron a observar

Todos sentados como una gran familia mientras cenaban una escena linda solo faltaba la música de fondo para que todo sea perfecto

― _yo propongo un brindis_ ―Ho-oh se levanto con porte Elegante levantando un vaso todos hicieron lo mismo al igual que los inconcientes(groudon,zekrom,Yveltal) quienes ya habían despertado

― _por esta paz que reina entre nosotros no se acabe al terminar nuestra aventura_ ―Dijo el ave arcoíris y todos chocaron los vasos

― _una duda_ ―pregunto Groudon frotandoce la cabeza que tenia un vendaje

― _que sucede Groudon?_ ―Pregunto Raikou

― _y Darkrai y Cresselia? No los eh visto desde que llegamos a la ciudad_ ―Dijo el y todos abrieron los ojos como platos era cierto esos dos no estaban asta que se escucharon unos ruidos en los arbustos todos observaron y dieron un suspiro de alivio vieron que eran Darkrai y Cresselia los mencionados al observarlos caminaron a paso lento y se desplomaron

― _asta…que los encontramos_ ―Dijo Darkrai y se durmió

Ya al dia siguiente

Cuando todos se despertaron y desayunaron fueron hacia la ciudad pero al llegar se dieron con que el concurso pokemon ya estaba por comenzar por suerte se habían inscripto el dia anterior pero solo Meloetta Xerneas no quiso entrar pero bueno aun tenia una posibilidad de ganar por Meloetta

― _suerte Meloetta_ ―sus amigos la miraban desde las gradas todos ocupaban una fila completa lo gracioso fue ver a Manaphy,Phione,Celeby y Mew vestidas de Porristas alentando a su amiga

― _bienvenidos al concurso pokemon de Ciudad Celeste espero que estén todos muy emocionados por las rutinas que veremos ahora les presentamos a nuestros Jueces con dos invitadas especiales las mejores cordinadoras de todas las regiones primero tenemos a May de Hoenn_ ―Dijo Lilian presentando a las cordinadoras mas famosas May saludo ella ya era una mujer adulta su ropa era casi igual que la que uso cuando viajo con Ash solo que sin la falda en ves llevaba un pantalón negro y su cabello era mas largo

― _es un placer estar hoy aquí estoy emocionada de ver las rutinas_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _luego tenemos a otra coordinadora igual de talentosa que May una aplauso para Dawn!_ ―Dijo Liliam y todos aplaudieron con euforia al igual que hicieron con May

― _dio lo mismo que May esto es muy emocionante ya quiero ver las rutinas_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo , ella tenía una blusa larga con cuello ancho negro y un pantalón rosa oscuro su cabello estaba algo largo y tenía un collar en su cuello

― _y por ultimo a nuestra querida enfermera Joy saluda a todos_ ―Dijo Lilian presentándola y para el

― _espero que todos den su mejor esfuerzo_ ―Dijo ella y el Concurso comenzó

El concurso comenzó con varios espectáculos de varios entrenadores luego de un tiempo siguió Meloetta ella estaba nerviosa

― _creo que todos sabran de la noticia que recorre cada Region de los Legendarios no es así? Pues aquí tenemos a una Participante muy Especial denle un aplauso a Meloetta!_ ―Lilian la presento y apareció Meloetta sonriendo a todos

― _Vamos Meloetta!_ ―Grito Manaphy animando a su amiga mientras Celeby y Mew tenia una bandera con su nombre y Phione hacia porras

― _bien Gardevoir Sali ahora!_ ―Dijo ella y Gardevoir salió de la Pokebola con varias estrellas a su alrededor

Meloetta comenzó a cantar una canción que se la escuchaba alegre y Gardevoir comenzó a bailar al ridmo de la música mientras comenzaba a dejar una estela de Luz mientras lo hacia Gardevoir comenzó a usar voz cautivadora mas Doble equipo creando un coro con baile perfecto todo el mundo enloqueció ante tal concierto Meloetta cantaba y Gardevoir servia de coro y baile.

Una vez terminado Meloetta iso una reverencia al igual que su Gardevoir y espero la decisión de los jueces

― _un buen espectáculo con respecto al canto y el baile_ ―Dijo la enfermera Joy

― _excelente combinación de su canto mas la elegancia de gardevoir_ ―Opino Dawn

― _un gran espectáculo de canto y baile felicidades_ ―Dijo May sonriendo

Una vez pasado todos las muestras siguió los combates Meloetta había ganado fácilmente su primer combate contra un Flareon ahora seguía la final

― _bien ahora el enfrentamiento final en un lado tenemos a la legendaria Meloetta_ ―Lilian la presento meintras ella sonreía a todo el mundo

― _Del otro lado tenemos al joven misterioso Victor!_ ―Presento ella y un chico de la edad de Meloetta apareció el tenia el cabello rubio en parte anaranjado la piel blanca un traje que era una playera mangas cortas con al final una franja anaranjada un chaleco anaranjado un pantalón largo amarillo claro unos zapatos marrones y unos guantes del mismo color

― _ese chico..se me hace familiar_ ―Opino Reshiram al ver al contrincante de Meloetta

― _de que hablas?_ ―pregunto Zekrom

― _míralo y dime si no se te hace familiar_ ―Dijo ella y Zekrom lo observo y para su sorpresa tenia razón

― _no es..victini?_ ―Pregunto Zekrom y ella asintió

― _meloetta la tendrá dificil_ ―Opino Zekrom

Ahora con los combatientes

― _bien tienen dos minutos para vencer a su oponente así que comiencen!_ ―Lilian dio inicio a la batalla

― _Gardevoir sal!_ ―Ordeno Meloetta y su pokemon apareció

― _Gallade yo te elijo!_ ―Dijo Victini mientras su pokemon aparecía

* * *

 **lo deje en suspenso por que seria una buena forma de darle la bienvenida a Victini en todo esto como dije el apareceria en un concurso pokemon contra Meloetta y creo que no se si se lo preguntan pero los pokemoens que tienen cada uno aclaro todos los legendarios tienen uno (menos Darkrai por ahora) y estos son**

 **Mew:** Ponytha,Eevee,Espeon,Bulbasaur **Mewtwo:** Alakazam,Umbreon,Charmeleon **Groudon:** Tauro,Aggron, **Kyogre:** Feraligart,seadra **Rayquaz:** Treecko , Scyter **Deoxys:** Scizor **MewtwoY:** Kadabra , **Genecet:** Houdoom **Meloetta** :Gardevoir **Lugia:** Cyndaquil,Hitmonchan **Ho-oh:** Jolteon **Entei y Moltres:** Arcanine (macho y hembra) **Suicune:** Nidorina **Articuno:** Pidgeot, Scuirtle **Cresselia:** Piplup **Darkrai:** nada xD , **Raikou:** Electabus **Celeby:** Skitty **Reshiram:** Sniby ,Absol(macho) **Zekrom:** Arbok , **Yveltal:** Absol(Hembra) **Xerneas:** fennekin , aaron , **Zygarde:** Roselia **Dialga:** Rhyhorn **Palkia:** Vulpix

 **si quieren que atrapen otro pokemon diganme cual quieren que atrapeon o intercambien con otros entrenadores o entre ellos digan me**


	7. La victoria me acompaña 2,Pueblo lavanda

**bueno aqui el capitulo 7 pensaba publicarlo ayer pero por lo que vi que en FF se jodio no se por que no puede lo publico ahora aqui terminaría la lucha de Meloetta vs Victini y Darkrai tendra protagonismo en Pueblo lavanda**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Meloetta se preparaba para enfrentar a Victini este ultimo tenía una mirada confiada mientras Meloetta una mirada de preocupación ya que se le hacía familiar su rival

― _Gardevoir vs Gallade una pelea interesante diría yo_ ―Opino Dialga mientras Zygarde asentía

Volviendo a la lucha

― _Gallade tijera X ahora!_ ―Ordeno Victini y su pokemon ataco

― _salta y puño fuego!_ ―Ordeno Meloetta y su pokemon Obedeció salto esquivando la tijera X y le dio con el puño Fuego en la cara a galladle quien salió despedido hacia Victini por suerte este lo atrapo y con sus Habilidades le dio fuerza el pokemon se levanto fuertemente para la lucha se lo veía más motivado para pelear

― _Meloetta está perdida..gallade toco a victini_ ―Opino Reshiram y los demás lo vieron

― _Victini? El pokemon de la victoria?_ ―Pregunto Ho-oh y ella asintió

― _ese tipo no es más que victini_ ―Respondió Zekrom y todos comenzaron a ver la lucha

― _sabia que eras victini_ ―Dijo Meloetta al verlo este se sorprendió

― _aunque tu pokemon tenga la fuerza para la victoria no me rendiré_ ―Dijo ella y comenzó a usar Canto arcaico cambiando su forma

Su cabello paso a estar enrollado y de color anaranjado su traje siguió casi igual solo que al final se convirtió en una falda con un pantalón blanco

― _Increíble! Meloetta acaba de cambiar de Forma!_ ―Liliam estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de observar

― _Gallade Combate Cercano!_ ―Ordeno Victini y el Pokemon corrió hacia Gardevoir

Meloetta no dijo nada solo comenzó a cantar una canción Gardevoir comenzó a despedir una aura azul parecida a la que galladle despedía por haber obtenido poder de victini , Meloetta solo señalo a galladle y Gardevoir lanzo varios Puño fuego mientras una de golpes se efectuaba entre Gallade y Gardevoir todos estaban asombrados mas la canción que daba una música de fondo impresionante

En las Gradas

― _no entiendo , tengo entendido que Gardevoir no puede aprender combate Cercano pero su puño fuego es casi lo mismo por como ataca y defiende_ ―Comento Raikou Mew solo rio

― _es Facil Meloetta al usar canto arcaico cambio su tipo de normal Psiquico a Normal Lucha contando que sus melodías tienen algo especial dependiendo de su forma_ ―Dijo Mew todos la miraron inclusive Mewtwo

― _a que te refieres?_ ―Pregunto Xerneas

― _pues en la forma Psiquica meloetta usa cantos que incrementan defensa , defensa especial o restauran energías mientras que en forma Lucha aumenta ataques ,Velocidad y en ves de restaurar vida el pokemon que escuche el canto en esta forma podrá imitar el movimiento del oponente aun usando otro por eso Gardevoir imita el combate cercano de Gallade_ ―Respondió Mew y Mewtwo saco la Pokedex

― _aquí no dice nada de eso Mew_ ―dijo el y ella rio

― _claro que no lo dice porque aun no ah sido registrado yo como antepasada de todos los pokemons conozco cada habilidad de los comunes como Legendarios y no pregunte que si de arceus porque eso me lo llevo a la tumba_ ―Respondió ella y todos volvieron a ver la lucha

Ya se acababa el tiempo y tanto Victini como Meloetta estaban empatados en vida ya solo quedaban 10 segundos

― _bien gallad Tigera X por ultima vez!_ ―Ordeno Victini y el pokemon lanzo el ataque pero meloetta seguía cantando

En eso cuando el ataque estaba por dar de frente a Gardevoir esta lo esquivo y de un Puño Trueno lo dejo tiro al suelo debilitado justo cuando el tiempo se había acabado

― _el ganador de este concurso es .._ ―Observaron la pantalla para saber la vida de cada uno

― _Meloetta y su Gardevoir!_ ―La pantalla cambio a una última repetición del ataque Final del Gardevoir de Meloetta

Cuando le entregaron el Listo de Ciudad Celeste ella iso una reverencia al igual que su Gardevoir cuando ella ya estaba en los vestidores volvió a cambiar su Forma a la forma Psiquica , cuando salió se encontró con Victini

― _fue una buena Lucha ―_ Dijo ella y Victini asintió sonriendo

― _fue una pena que no haya ganado pensé que lo aria vaya parece que la victoria nunca siempre me acompaña_ ―Dijo el y Meloetta rio

― _yo corrí con suerte si no fuera porque cambie me hubieras vencido_ ―Dijo ella riendo y victini comenzó a reir

― _Meloetta que buen concurso_ ―Meloetta se giro para ver a todos hacercarse Victini los observo con detenimiento no esperaba ver a gran parte de los Legendarios hay Reunidos

― _Victini a pasado tiempo_ ―Dijo Reshiram al verlo este la observo

― _Reshiram…estas vieja_ ―Dijo el y Reshiram ya quería asesinarlo pero era detenido por Zekrom

― _te voy a matar enano que no cambia!_ ―Decia ella queriendo Golpearlo ella podía tener una actitud seria pero tranquila , pero si le decias vieja mejor corre por tu vida , la mayoría al ver esa escena rieron

― _vaya no esperaba verlos de esta forma_ ―Una voz se escucho todos se giraron para ver quien era , era Dawn con May

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _yo puedo responder a esto_ ―se Acerco Rayquaza

― _son May y emm…_ ―El de verde y amarillo no recordaba a la otra mejor dicho jamás la vio

― _ella es Dawn ambas acompañaban a ese entrenador Ash que creo todos chocamos con el por así decirlo tengo razón?_ ―Pregunto Dialga y todos asintieron

― _quien?_ ―Pregunto Raikou el no lo conocía ya que la versión shiny de el si lo hacia

― _un entrenador talentoso_ ―Respondió Mewtwo a sorpresa de todos el jamás alagaba a nadie

― _pensaba que no nos reconocerían_ ―Dijo Darkrai mirando a las coordinadoras

― _al principio solo creímos que era una mentira muy bien hecha pero luego al ver a Meloetta comprendimos que era vedad y bueno queríamos saludar_ ―Dijo May y pasaron gran parte del tiempo charlando y sobre su problema ya debían de irse de la ciudad ya que ya llevaban mucho hay.

Cuando se despidieron de las chicas todos se dirigieron hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad celeste al entrar vieron que era de Pokemones tipo Agua Mewtwo había acordado con todos que el lucharía en los gimnasios de su Región y así con los demás solo si perdía lo harían los otros aceptaron así podrían ver los combates además de entrenar mas

― _aunque pienso que si pelea uno solo no llegaríamos muy lejos de esta forma_ ―Opino Groudon

― _mejor cállate y sigamos que falta poco para el lider_ ―Dijo Mewtwo al llegar el observo al líder

Era un joven de menos de 15 años cabello anaranjado unas marcas debajo de los ojos que eran como unas N tenía una mirada entre desafiante y arrogante al verlos llegar

― _bienvenido sean los legendarios me presento me llamo Mark el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad celeste_ ―Dijo el con una mirada confiada

― _enserio otro niño? No hay ningún líder adulto acaso?_ ―Opino Zekrom de lo que llevaban hasta ahora habían peleado contra adolecentes

― _oigan! Soy fuerte mi padre es un experto maestro pokemon y mi madre está en el alto mando! No seré fácil de vencer además de que sean legendarios no los hace invencibles son principiantes aun―_ Dijo Mark enojado

― _enzima Gritón_ ―volvió a decir Zekrom

― _ya basta! Bien comencemos con esto Gyaradous sal!_ ―El pokemon apareció

― _Alakazam yo te elijo!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon apareció parado en una plataforma

― _buceo ahora Gayradous_ ―Ordeno Mark y su Pokemon obedeció

― _levántalo_ ―Ordeno con unas palabras temibles Mewtwo su pokemon lo levanto sacándolo del agua

― _usa Psiquico_ ―Dijo este y Alakazam lo uso mandando a volar al pokemon haciéndolo chocar con la pared de atrás debilitándolo de un solo golpe todos observaba asombrados aquello incluso el líder de Gimnasio

― _ya verás Kingdra ve!_ ―Ordeno y Kingdra apareció

― _Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno y Kingdra lo lanzo

― _devuélveselo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Alakazam con sus poderes Psiquicos le devolvió el ataque siendo lanzado por los aires y cayendo en el piso debilitado

― _espero que esto te sirva de Lección niño que tus padres sean Importante no te da derecho para usar el rango de tus padres para decirle principiante a cualquiera no juzgues a alguien así nada mas además mi Alakazam es más fuerte por el entrenamiento mental que a tenido con migo ―_ Dijo Mewtwo serio observándolo él desde que lo tenía lo ah sometido a un entrenamiento para expandir sus habilidades Psiquicas hasta ese punto que era poderoso

― _vaya…tienes razón_ ―se levanto y los observo de su bolsillo saco una medalla y se la entrego

― _aquí tienes la medalla cascada_ ―se la entrego y Mewtwo aun lo observaba

― _pude sentir tu poder entrena mas y llegaras a la altura de tus padres_ ―Dijo este y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera todos lo seguían

― _que fue eso que iso tu alakazam?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre

― _como dije mi Alakazam entreno junto a mi mucho que asta ahora podría hacerle frente al mega alakazam sin problemas mis Poderes Psiquicos son iguales a los de Mew y mi entrenamiento de esta forma lo ayudo ―_ Dijo este serio mientras comenzaba a caminar con todos hacia el túnel Roca

Ya había pasado unos dias desde que fueron de Ciudad celeste y terminaron en ciudad Lavanda

― _este lugar me da miedo…_ ―Dijo Mew al observar todo el bosque cerca de la ciudad no era nada lindo era tenebroso mas contando que ya había oscurecido

― _creo que deberíamos acampar aquí no creen seguiremos por la mañana_ ―Opino Suicune y la mayoría acepto menos la rosada

― _ni loca acamparía aquí que nadie conoce las leyendas que rodean al pueblo lavanda?_ ―Pregunto ella y los legendarios de las otras regiones que no era de Kanto preguntaron sobre esas leyendas

― _yo se las contare mientras me clonaban usaron conocimiento Humano para mí creación eso incluía leyendas y esas cosas_ ―Dijo el y se sentaron frente a una fogata que hicieron todos se sentaron frente a Mewtwo a escuchar las Historias

― _bien ven esa torre de a la distancia?―_ Pregunto el y luego la observaron

― _esa es la torre Pokemon donde los espiritus de los pokemones descanzan pero hay algunas ocasiones que los entrenadores abandonan a sus pokemones moribundos y estos recorren estos senderos en busca de sus entrenadores matando del susto a cualquiera que los vea otra leyenda dicen que hay un esqueleto de Hypno rondando por aquí este fantasma se lo puede escuchar decir su nombre Hypno , Hypno , Hypno en las noches de niebla si tienes la mala suerte de encontrarte con el te hipnotizara y llevara a lo mas profundo del bosque no sin antes obligarte a abandonar todas tus Pokebolas para dejarte sin que nadie te ayude una vez hecho eso nadie vuelve a verte_ ―Relataba Mewtwo asustando mas a Mewo mientras Meloetta , Victini , Phinoe ya sudaban frio Manaphy busco refugio entre groudon y Kyogre mientras Celeby entre las aves

Mientras el Contaba todos observaron detrás de Mewtwo unos Ojos azules brillantes todos comenzaron a asustarse asta que vieron como algo se hacercaba Manaphy pego un grito , todos los Hombres se levantaron junto alas valientes de las mujeres Darkrai preparo una Bola sombra para atacar pero al ver quien se hacercaba era un Hombre parecía un sepulturero por su ropa mugrosa y dos lámparas con brillo azul

― _hola? Hay alguien?_ ―Pregunto el y luego se hacerco para ver a todo el grupo

― _que hacen personas como ustedes aquí? No saben que no es bueno quedarse en el bosque en la noche?_ ―Dijo el amigablemente

― _perdón pero no llegamos a la ciudad a tiempo y por eso decidimos descansar aquí_ ―Dijo Mew aliviada de que fuera una persona

― _vengan los invito a mi cabaña esta aquí cerca pueden pasar la noche por cierto me llamo edgar_ ―Dijo el y todos aceptaron y fueron hacia la cabaña todos entraron menos Darkrai

― _Darkrai no vienes?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia el negó

― _no gracias prefiero quedarme afuera hay algo que quiero averiguar descuida estaré bien_ ―Dijo el al mirar a Cresselia ella asintió y entro

Darkrai al ver entrar a todos se quedo esperando asta que diera la medianoche al ver un relog que tenia las 11:58 vio que las luces de la cabaña se apagaron y todos se fueron a dormir el comenzó a caminar por el bosque al llegar a un pequeño claro se detuvo en seco no miro para atrás

― _no esperaba verte Missingno_ ―Dijo el y se giro para ver un esqueleto de un Hypno pero este tenia solo Piel mas una sonrisa grande los ojos negros este emitió un alarido que Darkrai ni se Inmuto

― _todo lo que me habían contado era verdad es hora de mandarte otra vez al mundo espiritual así dejes de molestar a los Humanos_ ―Dijo el y lanzo una bola sombra hacia Missingno este la evadió Desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás Darkrai se giro y recibió un golpe mandándolo lejos este se levanto y volvió a atacar con bola sombra que esta vez si le dio dándole en el pecho un fuerte golpe lo curioso para el fue ver a varios pokemones dormidos cerca del claro que n ose asustaron por la explosión al parecer nada se escuchaba

― _nadie escucha nada que conveniente…_ ―Penso Darkrai para usar Pulso Humbrio como sabia que los ataques tipo Siniestro eran efectivos contra los tipo fantasma creía que le serviría pero no sabía si le aria daño a esa criatura

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap espero y les aya gustado aclaro que de los pokemones que odio es Hypno lo odio con toda el alma no me gustan pero bueno pense que quedaria bien Darkrai vs Missingno como es un"pokemon" glich de los primeros juegos y mayormente segun lo que lei se lo encontraba como oh un Ghost , un esqueleto de Aerodactyl o de kabutops pense en esto medio monstruoso , sobre otra cosa creo que se dieron cuenta de quien es Hijo Mark no ? bueno no estoy muy apegada a las parejas que tienen que ver con Ash pero pense unas cosas con cada persona que ash compartio en sus aventuras osea que cada compañera tenga familia asi que ya saben con quien esta Misty ya que pensé en una pareja de cada region ,**

 **ademas sobre lo de Meloetta lo invente ya que en primera no la use en los juegos de Pokemon otra que pense que quedaría bien que sucediera eso ya que muchas cosas no se sabe de los legendarios varios secretos que Oh no aparecen en el anime o en los videoJuegos también sobre le entrenamiento de Mewtwo jaja ya me cayo bueno espero y les ayagustado nos vemos en la proxima bye bye**


	8. Cumpleaños

Capitulo 8

Darkrai había aguantado una lucha con Missingno quien recibía ataque tras ataque sin recibir algún daño esta criatura solo usaba ataques fantasma mientras gritaba de forma escalofriante mientras Darkrai trataba de esquivar sus golpes el ya comenzaba a cansarse pero si se detenía era hombre muerto.

― _4:30 un poco mas y saldrá el sol_ ―Dijo el esquivando un ataque de Missingno pero no conto con que un golpe con su brazo lo mandaría hacia un árbol chocando fuertemente este ya estaba cansado como para levantarse observo al espectro acercarse este saco una moneda de plata con un cordel lo hacía girar tratando de Hipnotizarlo pero una bola sombra lo mando para atrás

― _quien podrá ser?_ ―Pregunto Darkrai y se giro para ver unos aros azules parados en la oscuridad que comenzaron a acercarse para ver un Umbreon Shiny quien le gruño a missingno

― _vienes a ayudarme?_ _―_ Pregunto Darkrai y el pokemon Darkrai lanzo un pulso Humbrio mientras que Umbreon una bola sombra mandando contra una roca al espectro este choco y cambio de forma a un esqueleto de Charizard

― _baya sorpresa_ ―Dijo Darkrai para esquivar un lanzallamas

― _haber ambos a la vez_ ―Sugirio Darkrai y el junto a Umbreon lanzaron una bola sombra derribando al esqueleto de Charizard este se levanto lento y cansado para luego observar la luz del sol comenzó a retorcerse y gritar de agonía mientras Darkrai lo observaba con pose de vencedor

― _ahora largo de aquí_ ―Dijo él y junto al Umbreon atacaron con Pulso Umbrion destruyendo al esqueleto

― _lo logramos gracias_ ―Dijo Darkrai y el Umbreon quería que lo siguiera este lo iso hasta llegar a una pequeña tumba Umbreon se acerco y con su pata la limpio en esta había una foto del sepulturero que los ayudo la noche anterior junto a lo que parecía un Hechizo o un rezo" _Cuando el pokemon 0 aparezca el sepulturero ayudara a los viajeros mientras el guerrero de rojo y el de anillos azules lucharan para desterrarlo_ " termino de leer Darkrai y vio como el Umbreon buscaba entre el bolsillo de Darkrai sacando su Pokebola este choco la punta de la pokebola con su nariz dejándose atrapar .

Cuando ya lo había atrapado Darkrai lo saco de su Pokebola y lo miro

― _piensas venir con migo?_ ―Pregunto y el Umbreon asintió Darkrai dio una media sonrisa y lo volvió a guardar comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña que cuando llego le asombro verla como estaba , estaba vieja como si hubiera estado años hay

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a todos dormidos saco al Umbreon que tenia y este uso Chirrido todos despertaron con los pelos de punta por ese sonido

― _oigan ya levántense que parece que esto se viene abajo_ _―_ Dijo él y todos observaron el lugar y tenía razón todo estaba como si hubiera estado abandonada

― _que sucedió aquí?_ ―Pregunto Mew al ver el lugar tan destrozado

― _una larga Historia ahora vamos tenemos mucho que caminar_ ―Dijo Darkrai y todos se pusieron listos y partieron

― _de donde conseguiste al Umbreon Shiny?_ ―Pregunto Cresselia al verlo caminar junto al Pokemon

― _lo encontré anoche me ayudo con un problema que tuve_ _―_ Dijo el mirando al Pokemon sintió que lo observaban entre los arboles el al ver vio al Sepulturero

― _cuida bien de Umbreon…_ ―Dijo el y desapareció

Mientras en la sala del Origen

Giratina había observado esa lucha por donde Arceus miraba lo que ocurría en el mundo ella estaba entre asombrada y dudosa por lo que había acabado de ver

― _Arceus?_ ―Pregunto ella al ver al Dios pokemon pasar

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto el al escuchar su voz en tono de duda

― _tu creaste a algún pokemon llamado Missingno?_ ―Pregunto ella y Arceus se acerco

― _pues no jamás lo eh hecho , de hecho es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre ―_ Dijo el y ella se puso a pensar

― _pues sucede que estaba observando a Darkrai para ver que hacía ya que llegaron a Pueblo lavanda y el se le dio por pasear por el bosque de noche así que vi y se detuvo en seco para pelear contra el esqueleto de un Hypno pero el lo llamo missingno por eso te pregunto al parecer es débil contra la luz del sol ya que eso lo detuvo y Darkrai le dio el golpe final junto a un Umbreon Shiny―_ Respondo Giratina y estela observo

― _la próxima vez que aparezca yo me encargare personalmente de el ―_ Dijo Arceus serio

Volviendo con los otros

Todos caminaban ya llegando a ciudad ciudad azafran quienes al verla la mayoría se asombro por el gran edificio del Medio

― _bien debemos ir a retar a la líder del Gimnasio de aquí así seguimos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y todos lo observaron

― _ve tu nosotros estamos hambrientos además de que Rayquaza no tiene que cocinar ―_ Dijo Kyogre observándolo Mewtwo dio una mirada asesina pero Mew lo tranquilizo

― _en serio Mewtwo deberíamos disfrutar alguna vez cuando llegamos a una ciudad solo estamos unos minutos por lo que dura tu batalla y nos vamos además aquí es un lindo lugar comemos algo y luego seguimos si quieres ve tu a retar a la líder ―_ Dijo ella y Mewtwo dio un suspiro de cansancio y acepto el se dirigió al Gimnasio mientras las demás a buscar algo para comer

Ya luego de un rato habían conseguido algunas cosas para llevar en el campamento y haber comido algo fueron a ver a Mewtwo quien estaba afuera de la entrada de la ciudad esperándolo

― _llevo 3 horas esperándolos porque tardaron tanto?_ ―Pregunto el serio pero nadie le dirigió la palabra y siguieron caminando

― _que tu ganes en pocos minutos no nos hace a nosotros rápidos_ ―Dijo Mew mientras llevaba una boina rosa que había comprado en una tienda de ropa

En el camino como el policía que cuidaba una entrada los dejo pasar habían acortado mucho camino hasta ciudad azulona mientras venían charlando todos

― _dime algo Mewtwo como ganaste a la líder del Gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto Mew Curiosa el la miro

― _pues fue fácil pero tiene buenas habilidades Psiquicas para ser Humana además gracias al combate mi Charmeleon evoluciono a Charizard ―_ Dijo el y Mew sonrió ufana

― _ya era hora mi bulbasaur ya llego a su evolución máxima hace rato al igual que los pokemones de varios menos de Lugia su cyndaquil evoluciono a Quilava hace poco―_ Dijo ella dejando sin palabras a Mewtwo ya que no sabía eso al parecer el entrenamiento de todos es mas efectivo que luchar contra otras personas por lo que dicen 

Ya llegando a ciudad azulona Mew literalmente arrastro a Mewtwo al centro comercial que había para comprar cosas todos sin más los siguieron se separaron en la entrada varios fueron por todos lados .Deoxys y Rayquaza fueron hacia una biblioteca que estaba cerca para comprar unos libros para el camino.

Manaphy ,Celeby ,Phione y Victini fueron a comer algo aunque Manaphy en si es madre de Phione ambas son terriblemente infantiles según palabras de Kyogre , ella y Groudon fueron a ver a un tutor de movimientos para sus pokemones.

Darkrai y Cresselia decidieron ir a retar a la líder del Gimnacio por Mewtwo para ganar tiempo , Ho-oh,Lugia las aves y los perros fueron a pasear por hay como una "gran familia" como lo había dicho Moltres arrastrando a Lugia, Meloetta y MewtwoY fueron a una tienda de música mientras Genesect a un lugar de artículos de Casería

Dialga y Palkia ellos fueron a cambiar su atuendo de militares por ropa común aunque su ropa cambiase de forma ellos querían otros colores aparte de los que llevaban , Xerneas,Yveltal y Zygarde obligaron a la primera a tomarse fotos en una cabina junto a ellos a pesar de que Yveltal y Xerneas peleaban Zygarde se encargaba de amigarlos y pasar tiempo los 3 juntos , Zekrom obligo a Reshiram a ir con una adivinadora que había hay para saber su fortuna

― _según las estrellas ustedes expresaran lo que sienten por el otro_ ―Dijo la señora mirando una esfera de Cristal

― _yo lo que siento por el ahora es querer golpearlo_ ―Dijo Reshiram cansada

― _eso dice ahora pero ya vera en el futuro eso dicen las estrellas_ ―Dijo la señora y ambos se levantaron Zekrom agradeció su fortuna y le pago ambos se fueron

Mew y Mewtwo estaban viendo en una tienda de objetos pokemon unas cosas para los suyos cuando la Eevee de Mew salió de su pokebola y observo unas piedras evolutivas que se mostraban ella con la pata la poso en el vidrio apuntando a la piedra Fuego

― _quieres ser un Flareon?_ ―Pregunto Mew a su pokemon ella asintió

― _2100 Pokedolares_ ―Dijo la encargada Mew le pago como ella tenía dinero de sobra por cada entrenador con el que luchaba solo por diversión pudo cómprala

― _bien al terminar las compras usaremos la piedra fuego esta bien?―_ Le dijo ella a su Eevee quien volvió a su pokebola

Ya al terminar las compras todos estaban fuera del centro comercial cuando ven llegar a Darkrai y Cresselia

― _y como les fue?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y le dieron la medalla

― _fue fácil por así decirlo_ ―Dijo Darkrai

Ya cuando estaban en el bosque Rayquaza saco un libro que compro en la librería

― _hey miren lo que compre un libro de la fortuna pokemon no quieren saber que pokemon somos?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y todos lo miraron con cara de "escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?" 

― _ya se lo que piensan pero yo lo digo por nuestra fecha de nacimiento a eso voy_ ―Dijo el y todos asintieron

― _bien Mewtwo cuando naciste?―_ Pregunto Rayquaza

― _me crearon el 27 de Noviembre eso cuenta?_ ―Pregunto el para que lo dejaran en paz

― _creo que si bueno tu eres… es enserio?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza al ver cual era y era …mewtwo

― _eres igual jaja_ ―Dijo Groudon

― _espera Mewtwo cumples el 27?_ ―Pregunto Mew

― _lo acabo de decir no es así?_ ―Dijo el serio ella dio un bufido

― _Porque preguntas mew?_ ―Pregunto Zygarde

― _hoy es 27 de noviembre…_ ―Dijo ella y todos se sorprendieron

― _hoy es tu cumpleaños Mewtwo!_ ―Dijo Rayquaza este no dijo nada

― _hay que celebrarlo_ ―Dijo Propuso Raikou y todos asintieron

― _como lo aremos? Estamos en medio del bosque_ ―Pregunto Ho-oh y Raikou y Zapdos de una mochila sacaron una pequeña pero potente batería

― _la compramos para iluminar cuando acampemos así no perdemos nada jaja ademas al ser mas fuertes que un humano promedio no nos cuesta levantarla_ ―Dijo Raikou y ambos sonrieron por su idea todos los observaron preguntandoce"es enserio? Llevan una batería solo para eso?"

― _bien lleguemos a un claro y preparemos todo_ ―Dijo Zekrom y se apresuraron por suerte Articuno ya había observado uno a pocos metros

― _no es necesario hacer esto_ ―Dijo Mewtwo mirando a sus "amigos preparar todo "

― _mewtwo no seas amargado mira ellos lo hacen por ti al menos diviértete es una fiesta además seria la primera que celebras para esta fecha solo nos veíamos los dos nada mas_ ―MewtwoY se le acerco para hablar el la observo

― _creo que tienes razón_ ―Dijo el y fue a ver en que podía ayudar

― _bien la batería que trajeron Raikou y Zapdos servirá y si se esta por apagar ellos la recargan las luces ya las coloque Rayquaza cocina algo para comer Zekrom y Dialga fueron a traer mas cosas mientras Mew y Deoxys fueron de nuevo a Ciudad Azulona a comprar el pastel_ ―Ho-oh miraba el progreso anotando todo en una hoja de papel que tenia

― _se les hace curioso que estemos por hacer esto en el medio del bosque?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre y Groudon asintió

― _si pero bueno así es tranquilo ademas no estamos acostumbrados a la ciudad_ ―Opino Groudon

― _bien trajimos las cosas_ ―Mew y Deoxys aparecieron flotando cuando volvían con varias cosas

― _y zekrom y dialga?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza al verlas

― _ya vienen ellos quieren perder a gente indeseable―_ Dijo Mew

― _gente indeseable?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza

― _reporteros que me vieron a mi y a deoxys así que ellos decidieron distraerlos ―_ Dijo Mew entregándole las cosas 

― _somos famosos aprovechemos ―_ Dijo Yveltal parado junto a Groudon ambos asintieron

― _ustedes son idiotas y eso no les sirve de nada_ ―Dijo Kyogre llevandoce a Groudon y Xerneas a Yveltal

― _chicos_ ―Hablaron al mismo tiempo Rayquaza y Zygarde

― _que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre

― _Rayquaza y yo queremos preguntarles algo_ ―Dijo Zygarde

― _que cosa?―_ Pregunto Xerneas

― _podemos ser los padrinos de sus bodas?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y kyogre y Xerneas pasaron de azules a rojas de vergüenza

― _qu…que cosa dicen?_ ―Dijo Xerneas avergonzada ocultando su sonrojo

― _no es gracioso Rayquaza_ ―Dijo Kyogre luego sonrio de forma maligna

― _y cuando te casaras con Deoxys?_ ―Pregunto Ella esperando que Rayquaza se sonroje y deje la conversación de lado

― _cuando ella le ponga fecha y todo_ ―Dijo el Cruzado de brazos sonriendo dejaron a todo el mundo blanco menos a Deoxys quien estaba roja al escuchar eso

― _acaso Deoxys y el son …ya saben―_ Hablaban en voz baja Moltres y Entei

― _pues yo no se la verdad…―_ Dijo Entei

― _estas hablando enserio Rayquaza?...―_ Kyogre aun no caia en lo que escucho al igual que groudon que estaba parado junto a Kyogre

― _acaso bromearía con algo como eso?_ ―pregunto el mientras cocinaba probando un poco del Curry que estaba haciendo

― _Delicioso ―_ Dijo el y siguió cocinando

― _Muchachos hicimos lo que pudimos pero…_ ―Zekrom y Dialga aparecieron agitados por lo que estuvieron corriendo luego de eso aparecieron varios reporteros y uno que otro Helicoptero y auto

― _no pudimos deshacernos de ellos…―_ Dijo Dialga agotado

* * *

 **bueno aqui concluye el cap aclaro que de las Parejas de legendarios mi favorita es el de RayquazaxDeoxys pero cuando Deoxys es mujer ya que eh visto varios fan-arts Yaoi de ellos ademas de Groudon y Kyogre cosa que a mi no me gusta ,bueno sobre lo de la lucha no se si quedo bien o no pero bueno hay esta y no supe bien cuando fue creado Mewtwo asi que lo tome del la fortuna pokemon que vi por internet jaja bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap**

 **a respuestas a algunas preguntas que me dejaron en los comentarios**

 **Cutesaralisa:bueno en si no se como se llamaran los Shippings aqui xD pero de los que me gustan son AshxDawn , BrockxLucy y bueno creo que esos dos nada mas jeje y sobre el lider de Gimnasio no lo abandonaron solo que como sus padres tienen puestos altos los ve pocas veces ademas las flojas de sus tias lo dejan acargo del Gimnasio como lo hacian con su madre xD aunque aun queda una persona mas de la familia que aparecerá jaja**


	9. Despidiendo al Hielo

Capitulo 9

Los legendarios habían quedado petrificados en donde estaban al ver la cantidad de cámaras llegar del asombro , casi todos fueron rodeados por reporteros que los llenaban de preguntas la mayoría no sabía que hacer o decir Mewtwo al ver todo eso floto y puso una barrera Psiquica en frente de todos los legendarios

― _Silencio todo el mundo_ _―_ Dijo el con un tono de voz dominante quienes todos los observaron

― _si van ah preguntar algunas cosas pregunten uno a la vez y sin rodear a mis compañeros_ _―_ Dijo el

― _si una pregunta porque terminaron así? Y que piensan hacer ahora?_ ―Pregunto una reportera y las cámaras apuntaron hacia Mewtwo

― _aun no sabemos la razón exacta de nuestra transformación pero tenemos que vencer todas las ligas y a los altos mandos junto a los concursos y todo lo que representa para poder volver a ser Pokemon_ ―Hablo a medias Mewtwo y todos los reporteros volvieron a hablar todos a la vez

― _Silencio!_ ―Grito el y todos volvieron a callar

― _Perdonen el carácter de Mewtwo el cuando era pokemon era igual, alguna otra pregunta?_ ―Mew Hablo amablemente hacia los reporteros

― _si aquí si no llegaran a volver a ser Pokemons que aran de su vida? Según la persona que nos ah dado la información sobre ustedes la ave legendaria Articuno es ahora una de los cerebro de la frontera que harán ustedes?_ ―Pregunto un reportero todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar eso de que Articuno era una de los cerebros de la Frontera

― _Pues aun no tenemos nada planeado sobre eso si no hay mas preguntas por favor retírense_ ―Hablo Mewtwo y luego uso Hipnosis para hacer que todos se vayan quedando solo como estaban en el comienzo

― _Articuno…eso es cierto?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo sin observarla

― _si …lo es_ ―Dijo ella mirando hacia el Suelo

― _Pero en que estabas pensando que pasara cuando volvamos a ser pokemones?_ ―Pregunto Zapdos ella ni siquiera miro

― _contesta Articuno porque aceptaste formar parte de la batalla de la frontera?_ ―Ordeno Ho-oh seriamente ella ni quería contestar

― _contesta de una vez articuno que aras cuando volvamos a ser pokemones?_ _―_ Lugia lo dijo de forma enojada

― _dejaras de ser cerebro de la frontera ahora_ ―Dijo Ho-oh y Articuno ya los observo

― _no! Ademas YA NO QUIERO SER UN POKEMON!_ ―Grito ella con voz quebrada todos se sorprendieron

― _que cosas dices?_ ―Pregunto asombrada Moltres parada junto a Zapdos y los perros

― _lo que escucharon ya no quiero ser un Pokemon quiero quedarme como una Humana para ser parte de la batalla de la frontera_ ―Dijo ella mirando otra vez al suelo

― _pero porque quieres estar en ese lugar?_ ―Pregunto Lugia aun sorprendida por lo que el ave de Hielo Dijo

― _para ayudar a un amigo que…―_ No sabía que decir a decir verdad no sabía si lo que Noland tenía era malo o no

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto Moltres Articuno no quería decir nada ya

― _Responde de una maldita vez articuno!_ ―Grito Lugia ya había perdido la paciencia

― _No me grites! Es por un verdadero amigo que me ayudo cuando todos ustedes me Ignoraron como un Pokemon! Y si quieren ser Pokemones bueno vuélvanse ustedes así no los veo mas!_ ―Grito ella levantandoce ya flotando para levantar vuelo y comenzando a volar lejos Lugia quiso seguirla pero Ho-oh la detuvo

Suicune al ver tal escena espero a que todos se fueran a dormir cosa que no espero menos de unos minutos todo se había cancelado y fueron a descansar el se levanto y comenzó a observar por donde se fue Articuno no estaría lejos en su forma Humana no puede volar mucho

― _a dónde vas Suicune?_ _―_ el se giro para ver a Moltres parada

― _adonde crees que voy?_ ―Pregunto el esperando a que ella se fuera

― _vas a buscar a articuno no es así?_ ―Pregunto ella y el asintió sin observarla

― _bien ve de seguro nadie se enterara ya que están dormidos_ ―Dijo ella y vio que Suicune comenzó a correr hacia la dirección donde había huido Articuno

Ella estaba sentada en un risco observando las estrellas no decía nada solo se limitaba a observar las estrellas una pequeña lagrima roso su mejilla

― _no me importa lo que digan yo lo are por ti noland…_ ―Dijo ella recordando cuando la ayudo y todas las cosas que pasaron

― _Fuiste un gran amigo…_ _―_ Dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa

― _yo espero que seas feliz.._ ―Suicune hablo detrás de ella Articuno se giro el se acerco y se sentó junto a ella

― _gracias Suicune…_ ―Dijo ella y luego vio a Suicune sin poder aguantar mas lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar

― _ya calma_ ―el trataba de consolarla

― _todo lo que dije es verdad ya no quiero ser un Pokemon…quiero ser una Humana quiero ayudar a Noland quiero ser Feliz ya no quiero estar sola como antes_ ―Ella lo abrazaba más fuerte y el la tranquilizaba

― _lo sé yo también no quiero volver a ser Pokemon me gusta ser Humano es más tranquilo y menos solitario_ ―Ella no quería soltarlo y el menos a ella

― _no quiero estar sola… ya no mas_ ―Dijo ella sollozando Suicune había logrado hacer que el Hielo que los sentimientos de Articuno se derritieran y pudiera expresarse aunque sea con el

― _No lo estarás yo estaré con tigo_ _―_ Dijo el sin soltarla ella lo observo

Suicune al observarla vio sus Ojos azules brillar por la luz de la luna mas que lo que lloro la iso mas cristalina ambos no decían nada solo se limitaban a observarse mutuamente sin decir ni una palabra ella tomando desprevenido al Perro legendario lo Beso el sorprendido la observaba poco a poco correspondió sin más que decir ya unos minutos al estar así ella lo observo y se separo del todo

― _gracias por apoyarme suicune_ ―Dijo ella y el la abrazo y ambos quedaron observando la luna Mientras Suicune pensaba

― _piensas si lo que hice está bien no es así?_ ―Pregunto ella y el asintió

― _pues si está bien nosotros no compartimos unión sanguínea de ninguna clase además que solo vemos a lugia y Ho-oh como padres pero nosotros no como hermanos así que no es algo malo_ ―Dijo ella y el dio un suspiro aliviado

― _creo que es hora de volver_ ―Dijo Suicune Articuno asintió y se levanto

― _sabes una semana antes de la liga pokemon tengo que estar en la fabrica de batalla para preparar todo siempre luego de las ligas el dueño Scott busca entrenadores fuertes para entrar_ _―_ Dijo articuno y el la miro

― _no te molesta tener un colado en tu viaje?_ ―Pregunto el divertido ella no dijo nada y solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al menos el iria con ella

Al llegar al campamento todos dormían menos Darkrai quien estaba parado sobre un árbol observando la luna

― _yo vi lo que sucedió en el risco no dire nada ahora duerman_ ―Dijo Darkrai y todos asintieron a Suicune y Articuno les importo un pepino lo que pensaran todos y se durmieron Juntos

Ya a la mañana siguiente ambos no despertaban pero escuchaban los murmullos de las aves y perros restantes

― _saben creo que estos tienen algo_ _―_ Se escucho a Moltres hablar con los otros

― _yo creo lo mismo hay chispa con ellos jaja_ _―_ Bromeo Zapdos

― _que mal chiste Zapdos_ ―dijo Raikou

― _como si tu hubieras dicho algo mejor_ ―Dijo Zapdos

― _mejor que eso de seguro_ ―Dijo Raikou queriendo discutir con Zapdos

― _podrian callarse queremos dormir…_ ―Suicune estaba medio despierto escuchando la conversación de Zapdos y Raikou

― _ya pareja del frio despierten ya es de mañana_ ―Dijo Moltres pateando a ambos para que se levantasen

― _Moltres no molestes que estoy cansada_ ―Dijo Articuno aun con los ojos cerrados

― _enserio ya despierten tenemos que hablar_ ―Lugia hablo y ambos con pesades se despertaron para ver a Lugia y Ho-oh parados hay

― _que quieren?_ ―Pregunto Articuno aun con tono frio

― _queremos hablar tranquilamente Articuno queremos saber el porque de tus palabras ademas de porque quieres ser un cerebro de la frontera_ ―Dijo calmadamente Ho-oh y ella dio un suspiro

― _bien primero si ya no quiero ser un pokemon ser una Humana es mas cómodo para mi ya no corro con el miedo de que traten de capturarme o otras cosas ademas estare en la batalla de la frontera para pagar mi deuda con mi amigo Noland el me curo cuando estaba muy Herida yo lo ayude en las batallas como si fuera su pokemon el una vez me pregunto que si quería que me capture yo me negué y el no insistió luego de unos años me libero yo me sentí mal ya que sentía que no había podido pagarle lo que iso por mí , cuando estuvimos en ciudad celeste me lo encontré y lo rete por su puesto el ya está viejo además está enfermo y quiero pagar mi deuda …_ _―_ Dijo ella mientras Suicune estaba junto a ella apoyándola

― _bien , no preguntare que sucede entre ustedes ya que es un hecho y espero lo mejor para ambos ahora quiero saber cuánto seguirás con este grupo ya que se que la batalla de la frontera es siempre que las liguas terminan_ ―Pregunto Lugia

― _por lo menos una semana antes me marchare para preparar todo para eso_ ―Dijo ella y luego escucho que Rayquaza carraspeo la garganta

― _amigos no quiero alarmarlos pero la liga comienza dentro de 9 dias_ ―Dijo el y a todos eso tomo por sorpresa y a algunos con decepción

― _entonces no podremos entrar al gran festival ya que es el mismo dia que la liga todo junto un espectáculo seguido de los combates_ ―Dijo Meloetta desanimada solo tenia un listo y le faltaban 4

― _descuiden con lo del gran festival yo ya lo tengo cubierto_ ―Victini de una mochila con la cara de un cyndaquil saco un estuche de listones el tenia los 4 faltantes

― _sería mejor que meloetta participe ella lo hará rápido jeje además no iban a poder hacer mucho ya que el concurso de ciudad celeste es el final para el gran festival_ _―_ dijo el y le entrego los listones a Meloetta

― _bien sobre las batallas faltantes?_ ―Pregunto Genesect quien tomaba un café hecho por Rayquaza

― _sugiero que todos volvamos hacia la meseta añil de aquí volando seria poco tiempo mientras Mewtwo y yo vamos a tratar de conseguir las medallas faltantes_ _―_ Dijo Mew y todos asintieron los que no podían volar eran llevados gracias a la levitación de Deoxys

― _nos vemos haya_ _―_ Dijo Lugia y vio salir volando a Mewtwo y Mew mientras los demás se dirigían para aquel lugar

Pasaron los días y todos ya estaban en la Meseta añil donde se dispondría el gran festival y la liga pokemon a pesar de faltar mas de una semana ya había varios entrenadores y coordinadores pokemon hay todos observaron el lugar

― _bien yo ire a acompañar a Meloetta para el gran festival mientras ustedes vean donde podemos quedarnos para esperar Mew acaba de llamar dice que viene en camino con Mewtwo ya tienen todas las medallas_ ―Dijo Reshiram y colgó lo que parecía una pokenav mucho más moderna(no se cómo se llamara lo que está en Kalos lo parecido no Jugue los juegos XY y no vi mucho del anime que se vasa hay )

Cuando fueron a registrarse al llegar con la Enfermera Joy que lo hacia Meloetta le entrego los listones y ella los analiso todo en orden luego pidió su nombre

― _me llamo Meloetta_ ―Dijo ella y La enfermera la observo

― _bien ya esta y suerte_ ―dijo ella sonriendo cuando volvieron con los demás observaron que ya habían llegado Mew y Mewtwo

― _bien ya estamos listos?_ ―Pregunto Mew y todos asintieron

Ya pasaron los dos días y Mewtwo y los demás estaban despidiendo a Articuno y Suicune

― _nos veremos cuando nos enfrentemos en la batalla de la frontera.._ ―Dijo Mewtwo aun serio pero calmado

― _los visitaremos frecuentemente…_ ―Dijo Raikou sonriéndoles a ambos

― _yo..no no puedo ..no se vayan!_ ―Entei comenzó a llorar en el hombro de ambos

― _vamos entei no seas chillon_ ―Moltres lo saco de Hay todos reian nerviosos

― _cuídense mucho_ ―Dijo Lugia parada junto a Ho-oh ambos Sonrieron

― _lo aremos_ ―Suicune y Articuno los abrazaron a ambos y ellos correspondieron

― _es..estan Besho!_ ―Volvio a llorar Enteir al ver la escena Moltres tenia una gotita en la nuca

― _te dije que no seas chillon entei_ ―Dijo ella y luego los vio a ambos subir a un auto que los llevaría hacia la fabrica de batalla

Mientras en uno de los estadios una entrenadora observaba el lugar sonriendo de oreja a oreja tenía un pikachu parada en su Hombro

― _bien Pikachu ahora a ganar la liga pokemon―_ Dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

 **bueno aqui concluye el cap como abran leido suicune y articuno ya se marcharon del Grupo ahora toca enfrentar la liga de Kanto aclaro que todo esto de kanto fue como para ver como le iba al fic y al parecer le va bien asi que lo continuare tratare de hacer los caps mas largos con las demas regiones a una cosa si es que alguien podría ayudarme con Johto no recuerdo mucho del anime que transcurrió por esa region y tampoco tengo los juegos de esa region si alguien seria amable de ayudarme osea diciéndome los Gimnasios , lideres y todo eso se los agradeceria mucho , a cada regio tendrá un máximo de 15 caps bueno Kanto solo tendra 12 por ser el comienzo pero los demas esa cantidad 15 capitulos cada uno ahora sin mas se despide The flareon**


	10. Batalla de Apertura

Capitulo 10

Varios fuegos artificiales daban comienzo a dos de los grandes eventos en el mundo pokemon el comienzo de la liga Pokemon y el gran festival ese año se había organizado los dos al mismo tiempo presentar la belleza y elegancia de los Coordinadores y sus pokemones para finalizar con las más grandes batallas de los entrenadores con sus pokemones , ahora los Legendarios se encontraban en una arena de entrenamiento los dos que iban a participar en la liga mas la que seria en el gran festival

― _Bien veamos que tal Gardevoir Gallade una vez más_ ―Dijo Meloetta a los pokemones Victini le había prestado su Gallade porque el gran festival seria de dobles así que para hacer la pareja pokemon popular le prestó su galladle y este la obedecía como si nada

Meloetta comenzó a cantar mientras ambos pokemon comenzaban una rutina de danza mientras que Gardevoir usaba voz cautivadora mientras que galladle y ella la combinaban con doble equipo para luego separarse como si fueran separados por alguien mas para que Gallade de un salto y Gardevoir dando una voltereta ambos se juntan otra vez para baliar como si fuera un Vals los espectadores que observaban aquel entrenamiento aplaudieron por tal hermosa coreografía que armaban.

Mientras en la otra arena continua Mew entrenaba con su Flareon un ataque que difícil mente aprendió gracias a Victini pero no lograba hacer que funcionara

― _vamos flareon tu puedes_ ―La animaba Mew quien veía a su pokemon darse impulso con varias rocas del lugar para tratar de hacer el ataque pero no funcionaba la Pokemon ya se había cansado y se había desanimado porque no podía hacer el ataque

― _vamos no te desanimes aun así podremos ganar_ ―Mew la cargo y la tenia en su Hombro ambas fueron a ver a Mewtwo quien estaba junto a sus pokemones meditando bajo de un árbol el cuando fueron a la zona safari solo el y Mew atraparon unos cuantos pokemones para completar su equipo el consiguió un Marowak y un Nidoking que hace poco había sido un nidorino ademas de un Machop cuando iban para el lugar mientras Mew una Nidoqueen que también hace poco fue una Nidorina y un Dragonair

― _Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Mew al verlo meditar este abrió un ojo

― _que sucede Mew?_ ―Pregunto el

― _pues quería saber si no estás nervioso por esto_ _―_ Pregunto Mew y el negó

― _para nada mis pokemones son fuertes podrán hacerle frente a todo lo que venga_ _―_ Dijo el y ella dio una gran sonrisa

― _que bueno porque espero una buena batalla contra ti_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo y se fue el al verla irse dio una pequeña sonrisa

Al rato

Todos estaban almorzando en la gran cafetería del lugar ocupaban una mesa completa por la gran cantidad de personas que eran la mayoría los observaba por sus atuendos llamativos a demas de que algunos ya sabían quiénes eran

― _atención todos ahora mismo se Dara a conocer la lista de combates para la apertura de la liga Pokemon_ _―_ una voz sonó por unos parlantes y en los televisores de hay comenzaron a aparecer los participantes , todos buscaban a Mew y Mewtwo el primero en aparecer en el monitor fue el clon quien le tocaba pelear contra un entrenador que era la viva imagen de Gary Oak pasaron unas imágenes mas y luego siguió la de Mew quien era un entrenador cualquiera

― _bien al parecer ustedes pelearan al comienzo_ ―Dijo Rayquaza y ellos asintieron

― _saben lo fácil fue conseguir las medallas de Mewtwo lo difícil fueron las mias jeje fue un largo y agotado camino para conseguirlo pero al fin lo logre y participare_ ―Dijo Mew todos desconocían la forma de lucha de la rosada así que sus peleas serian interesantes

― _me parece esto un gran espectáculo luego de cada pelea unos coordinadores enseñan sus habilidades por el gran festival muy ingenioso si me lo preguntan_ ―Opino Reshiram

― _suerte Meloetta en esto tu podras ganar_ ―La apoyo victini y todos asintieron estaban con sus amigos dándoles animos

Pasaron un rato charlando y Mewtwo se levanto para caminar hacia la salida para seguir entrenando pero se encontró contra quien tendría que pelear

― _ten mas cuidado_ ―El entrenador lo dijo en forma mal educada Mewtwo solo lo miro

― _se mas cortes niño_ ―Dijo el serio y el entrenador lo miro

― _tu eres Mewtwo no es así? Mi primer contrincante en la liga_ ―Mewtwo se giro para ver al chico y si era contra quien tendría que pelear

― _espero que me des una buena lucha y no me decepciones ya que te venceré sin el menor esfuerzo abras sido un Pokemon legendario de los mas poderosos pero como Humano no se te ve la gran cosa , solo eres un entrenador novato_ ―Dijo el en tono arrogante Mewtwo solo lo miro con los ojos ya azules como para tratar de lanzar un ataque Psiquico

― _Marcus no seas así de engreído_ ―Una voz femenina sonó en la puerta Mewtwo se giro para ver quién era y era una chica de aparentemente la misma edad que aquel engreído su cabello era de color negro piel blanca tenía una gorra roja en su cabeza una playera Azul y un chaleco negro más un pantalón de Jeans azul más un pikachu en su hombro

― _no te metas Alexia yo se lo que hago espero verte en la Final así podremos demostrar quién es mejor de los dos_ ―Reto Marcus y se fue

― _quien es el?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo a la chica

― _es Marcus Oak hijo del Profesor Oak tiene el ego por las nubes porque el ya había entrenado pokemones desde los 5 años en el laboratorio de su padre_ ―Dijo ella observando a Mewtwo

― _tu como te llamas?_ ―Pregunto el

― _yo soy Alexia Ketchum un placer_ ―Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

― _soy Mewtwo_ ―Dijo el serio

― _espera tu eres uno de esos…_ ―No termino de Hablar y lo vio irse

Ya casi era Hora de comenzar con la ronda de Combates ya había sido la inauguración de ambas competencias y el primero en Pelear seria Mewtwo el estaba observando el lugar de su batalla

― _Nervioso?_ ―Pregunto Mew llegando junto a los demás

― _no―_ Dijo el seriamente

― _pronto comenzara sería mejor que vayas a prepararte Mewtwo y suerte_ ―Dijo ella y le beso la Mejilla

" _Tenía que hacer eso?"_ se preguntaba Mewtwo sonrojado en su mente

Ya comenzó todo y ahora era momento de Presentar a los primeros combatientes de la Liga Pokemon

― _bienvenidos todos a la primera Pelea de la liga pokemon este año tenemos entrenadores muy fuertes será un espectáculo digno de verse ahora a presentar a los entrenadores_ ―El Locutor comenzó a leer la Hoja donde tenía anotado la primera pelea

― _Del lado rojo desde pueblo paleta tenemos a Marcus Oak_ ―El Mencionado apareció y se paro en la plataforma

― _y del lado verde no dice de donde es pero creo que sabran de quien se trata tenemos a Mewtwo―_ Mewtwo apareció de una forma imponente sus 6 pokebolas levitaban alrededor del mientras el caminaba hacia la plataforma una vez que se paró el referi dio la señal para comenzar la pelea

― _aprenderás por las malas a no ser arrogante niño ―_ Mewtwo guardo las demás Pokebolas dejando una flotando

En las gradas

― _Mewtwo dio una entrada Imponente parece que esta enojado―_ Opino Groudon

― _si te dijeran entrenador novato tu también estarías así ―_ Opino Zygarde

― _bien comenzemos Nidoking sal!―_ Marcus saco a su Pokemon

― _Alakazam sal_ ―La pokebola se abrió y salió su pokemon

― _bien nidoking contra Alakazam veamos que lucha nos darán ambos―_ El locutor observaba a los pokemones

― _Nidoking utiliza Mega cuerno!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y su pokemon comenzó a correr para golpear a Alakazam

― _elévalo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Alakazam con sus poderes lo levanto muy alto

― _Nidoking!_ ―Marcus observo a su pokemon que batallaba para liberarse

― _golpealo en el suelo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Alakazam lo lanzo hacia el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter y el pokemon debilitado

― _Nidoking no puede continuar la pelea la gana Alakazam_ ―Dijo el Referi levantando la bandera verde

― _Blastoise ve!_ ―Marcus saco a su pokemon

― _marcus a elegido a Blastoise como su segundo pokemon_ ―se escuchaba al narrador

― _alakazam usa Psiquico_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y el pokemon lo uso el Blastoise de Marcus recibió el ataque pero aun estaba de Pie

― _Hidrobomba blastoise!_ ―Ordeno Marcus la hidrobomba salió disparada hacia alakazam

― _esquívalo―_ Ordeno Mewtwo su pokemon lo esquibo el ataque dio contra una roca que había en el campo haciendo que se partiera en varios pedasos

― _levita esos fragmentos de rocas alakazam y luego lanzalos hacia blastoise ―_ Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon comenzó a levitar esos fragmentos haciéndolos girar para lugo lanzarlos rápidamente hacia Blastoice sufriendo varios daños

― _Blastoise levantate!_ ―Ordeno Marcus pero su pokemon no podía hacerlo estaba muy débil

― _acabalo con confusion_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon iso el ataque debilitando al blastoise

― _Blastoise ya no puede continuar Alakazam gana_ ―Dijo el Referi otra vez levantando la bandera verde 

En las Gradas

― _Mewtwo va con todo al parecer si esta enojado con ese chico_ ―Ho-oh estaba cruzado de brazos observando la lucha junto a los demás

Volviendo a la acción

― _Scyther yo te elijo!_ ―Marcus saco a su Scyther a la batalla mientras Mewtwo devolvió a alakazam a su pokebola

― _machop ve_ ―El pokemon apareció

― _Scyther hoja afilada!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y su pokemon fue a atacar a Machop

― _golpealo y utiliza combate cercano_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

Scyther erro un golpe con sus navajas el Machop de Mewtwo le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder este al recuperar la postura por aquel golpe recibió otro de patadas y puñetazos debilitándolo poco a poco

― _Resiste Scyther!_ ―Marcus no sabia que hacer estaba siendo apaleado por Mewtwo

― _golpea una ves mas a Scyther y lanzalo al aire_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Machop lo iso el Scyther de Marcus estaba en el aire cuando recupero la compostura y planeo para atacarlo

― _hoja afilada ¡_ ―Ordeno Marcus y su pokemon se apresuro a atacar

― _aplastalo en el suelo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Machop al tenerlo cerca lo tomo de una de sus hojas y lo aplasto en el suelo dejándolo debilitado

― _Scyther ya no puede pelear Machop Gana!_ ―El Referi anuncio la victoria del Pokemon de Mewtwo

― _ya veras… Arcanine ve!_ ―Marcus saco a su Arcanine este apareció

― _Machop Regresa , ahora sal Umbreon_ ―Mewtwo saco a su pokemon este estaba observando a Arcanine desafiante

 _―Mewtwo usara a Umbreon asta ahora no lo eh visto pelear desde que lo tiene_ ―Opino Mew mientras tenia a Flareon en el Hombro la pokemon animaba sonriendo al Umbreon de Mewtwo

― _Arcanine velocidad Extrema!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y arcanine comenzó a correr

Mewtwo solo observaba al Arcanine dar vueltas alrededor de Umbreon esperando el momento para atacar

― _bola sombra a tu derecha ahora_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Umbreon lanzo la bola sombra justo donde Arcanine paso

― _No puede ser_ ―Dijo Marcus Observando como intercepto a su pokemon

En las gradas

― _vaya ese Umbreon es bueno_ ―una voz conocida iso a la mayoría de los legendarios mirar para unos asientos mas abajos hay estaba Gary , junto a dos mas observando la lucha uno era una mujer de pelo anaranjado y otro un Hombre con el cabello negro

― _tu Hijo se confió además de que desafío con sus palabras a Mewtwo y el si que tiene mal temperamento ―_ el Hombre dio ese comentario a Gary este miraba la lucha

― _eso parece ash_ ―Gary iso una mueca al ver la palisa que le estaban dando a su Hijo

― _espero que alexia le vaya bien y no suceda como ocurrió con tigo ash cuando participaste_ ―La de Naranja dijo un comentario y el mensionado la observo

― _yo quede entre los mejores cuando participe la primera vez ademas alexia ganara la liga oh bueno tal vez corra con la misma suerte que yo y termine entre los mejores_ ―Ash dio un pequeño comentario mientras Gary rio

― _admítelo ash tu Hija tiene la misma habilidad tuya ademas no creo que solo sea coincidencia que se haya quedado dormida y mas que vive en ciudad celeste y tenga a un pikachu como tu_ ―Dijo Gary recordando que el le entrego a pikachu por lastima por llegar tarde

― _igual que su padre_ ―La de naranja dio un suspiro

― _vamos Misty no te pongas asi sabes que estaba emocionada y se fue a dormir tarde esa noche_ ―trataba de Explicar ash sin excito alguno

― _miren a quienes encontramos_ ―Dijo Mew sonriendo al reconocer a ash y los que lo acompañaban

Volviendo a la lucha

― _Arcanine Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y su pokemon lanzo el ataque

― _esquívalo y utiliza pulso Umbrio ―_ Ordeno Mewtwo y Umbreon lo iso dando fuertemente contra el pokemon rival venciéndolo

― _es fuerte… no eh vencido a ninguno de sus pokemones pero el ya a acabado con 4 de los mios ―_ Dijo Marcus guardando a Arcanine

― _bien , Hitmonlee sal!_ ―Marcus saco a su quinto pokemon y este apareció

― _Umbreon descansa , sal ahora alakazam_ ―Mewtwo volvió a sacar a alakazam

― _mega patada ahora!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y su pokemon lanzo la patada dando enla cara de Alakazam este ni se inmuto

― _Psiquico ahora_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon lo lanzo dejando confundido a Hitmonlee

― _Patada doble ahora!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y Hitmonlee se recupero para lanzarla pero fue frenado por que lo levantaron en el aire

― _Rayo confuso alakazam_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y el ataque dio de frente al Pokemon este se debilito

― _Hitmonlee no puede continuar alakazam gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi

― _bien mi ultimo Pokemon sal Haunter!―_ Marcus saco a su ultimo Pokemon

― _tu Haunter tendrá ventaja en tipo pero no me venceras niño_ ―Dijo Mewtwo

― _Puño Sombra ahora!_ ―Ordeno Marcus y Mewtwo solo esperaba a que se hacerque

― _Exilio Alakazam―_ Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon iso unos movimientos con sus manos dejando inmóvil al Haunter mientras seguía con el movimientos

― _que clase de ataque es ese?_ ―Pregunto Marcus observando eso

― _un ataque de mi invención muy efectivo contra tipo fantasma llevo mucho tiempo de meditación junto a Alakazam para lograr hacerlo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo para luego observar que se formaba como una palabra en japonés

― _ataca ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y alakazam lanzo el ataque aquella palabra salió disparada dando en Haunter mandándolo asta el otro lado del lugar ya vencido

― _Haunter ya no puede continuar Alakazam gana la victoria es para Mewtwo_ ―Dijo el referi levantando la bandera verde

― _espero que te haya servido de lección niño esta Humillación que acabas de pasar te sirva para que entiendas que no eres superior a nadie solo eres un entrenador novato ―_ Dijo Mewtwo utilizando las mismas palabras que Marcus Había usado contra el

* * *

 **bueno aqui concluye el capitulo mucho no tengo que decir pero solo gracias por darle la oportunidad a esto que escribo se los agradesco mucho sin mas se despide The-Flareon asta la proxima bye bye**


	11. Mew vs Alexia

Capitulo 11

Luego de la lucha de Mewtwo siguieron otras batallas entre ellas la de Mew que gano solo con su Rapidash al entrenador enemigo y comenzó el receso para dar inicio a las actuaciones de los coordinadores , ahora nuestros "Héroes" están observando las repeticiones de los combates todos grandes combates pero uno se destacaba

― _Hasta ahora hemos visto grandes combates varios entrenadores talentosos pero si tuviéramos que destacar a alguno seria este_ ―El locutor miro a una pantalla mostrando la entrada Imponente de Mewtwo

― _quien iba a pensar que el pokemon Legendario Mewtwo también fuera así de poderoso en lo que respecta a batallas pokemon una aplastante derrota contra su rival Gary Oak dime cual de sus pokemones crees que es el mas fuerte?_ ―Pregunto a su compañero que estaba sentado junto a el

― _pues yo diría que Alakazam la forma que despacho a la mayoría de los pokemones de Gary fue admirable ademas del ataque de ellos Exilio podría darle vuelta a la balanza de la desventajas del tipo Psiquico contra el fantasma para mi el es un candidato a ganar la liga Pokemon_ ―Dijo el sujeto y el otro rio

― _si él es fuerte pero yo no descartaría a su contraparte a la legendaria Mew al parecer estos dos ex pokemones legendarios tienen habilidades de entrenador admirables_ ―Dijo el hombre observando como el Flareon de Mew chamuscaba a un Kingdra enemigo

― _lo dices por como venció a todo un equipo del tipo agua con solo un pokemon tipo fuego no es así?_ ―Pregunto el y el otro sujeto asintió

― _así es ambos entrenadores son formidables pero aun queda mucho que ver pero yo ya le apuesto a que Mew o Mewtwo saldrá campeón de la liga_ ―Termino de decir el conductor para terminar con el reportaje

― _Mew Mewtwo ustedes me sorprendieron por sus combates pero creo que Mewtwo se sobrepaso con aquel chico_ _―_ Opino Rayquaza mientras bebía agua

― _yo diría que le di una lección de Humildad_ ―Opino el cruzado de brazos

― _bien luego de este receso viene el evento de Meloetta tenemos que ir a apoyarla_ ―Dijo Manaphy sentada junto a Kyogre

― _bien aunque yo ire a recorrer un poco el lugar mientras espero_ ―Dijo Mew y se levanto ella tenia a su Flareon en su Hombro

Ya cuando salió del lugar comenzó a caminar por el lugar mirando todo mientras su pokemon la seguía

― _es un lindo lugar no lo crees flareon?_ ―Pregunto Mew y su pokemon asintió sonriendo

― _estuviste bien el combate venciste a varios Pokemones enemigos que eran más fuertes por tipo estoy tan orgullosa_ ―Dijo Mew y abrazo a su pokemon feliz

― _Miren es Mew!_ ―se escucho una voz a lo lejos y varios entrenadores y coordinadores se acercaron acorralando a Mew ,Flareon salto de su Hombro poniéndose en guardia para defenderla por el acoso

― _Flareon calma jeje hola_ ―Dijo ella nerviosa al ver a tantas personas admirándola

― _era tierna de Pokemon de Humana es Hermosa_ ―una voz lo dijo desde lejos Mew se sonrojo

― _señorita Mew podría tomarme una foto con usted?_ ―Una coordinadora se le acerco para eso y ella acepto y se tomo la foto

― _digame usted ganara la liga pokemon?_ ―Pregunto un Entrenador que ya fue a ver ya que no entro

― _espero pero aun hay entrenadores poderosos entre ellos Mewtwo_ ―Dijo ella respondiendo a lo que parecía una entrevista

Ya había respondido a varias preguntas y miro su relog ya iba a comenzar la parte del gran festival así que debía apresurarse para ir a ver a Meloetta

― _bien yo debo irme una amiga esta por participar en el gran festival , sujétate Flareon_ ―Dijo ella y comenzó a levitar para irse rápido para ver a Meloetta por suerte llevo a tiempo porque ya estaba por aparecer

― _Hasta que llegaste Mew_ ―Dijo Kyogre al verla llegar

― _donde estuviste?_ ―Pregunto Deoxys

― _tratar de sacarme de encima a los recién descubiertos fans mios ―_ Dijo ella y se paro junto a todos para ver el concurso

― _tienes fans?_ ―La curiosidad invadió a Zygarde

― _eso parece_ ―Dijo ella

― _bien silencio que ya sigue el turno de Meloetta_ ―Dijo zekrom comiendo unas palomitas

― _bien es hora de nuestra siguiente concursante ella viene de la región de Teselia denle un aplauso a Meloetta!_ ―Lilian presento a Meloetta ella apareció sonriendo y para sorpresa de varios menos de unos pocos apareció Levitando

― _bien para el que no lo sabía Meloetta es una de los Legendarios de esa Region ella está participando en el gran festival y sus amigos Mew y Mewtwo en la liga Pokemon veamos con que nos tiene preparado_ ―Lilian termino de presentarla Meloetta lanzo las dos Pokebolas al aire donde salieron Gardevoir y Gallade este último con algunas decoraciones para parecer un caballero y Gardevoir una princesa

― _bien ya saben que hacer_ ―Fue lo ultimo que Meloetta dijo y comenzó a cantar una canción romantica donde sus Pokemones comenzaron a bailar como si fuera un Vals dejando una estela plateada

La canción siguió hasta un punto donde cambio a una canción medio triste donde por el sonar de la canción iso que ambos pokemones se separe y pongan sus manos como si quisieran no separarse luego cambio a una medio de batalla donde Gallade uso doble equipo creando una copia suya y comenzó una pelea fingida donde Gardevoir observaba acompañando el canto , la melodía volvió a cambiar a una calmada donde Gallade y Gardevoir se volvían a juntar para volver a bailar terminando la rutina un aplauso aturdido sonó por todo el lugar los Pokemones y Meloetta hicieron una reverencia luego de que los jueces dieran su veredicto ella se fue

Ya había terminado las coreografías de todos los coordinadores de ese dia ademas de las batallas ahora ya había oscurecido y todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería para cenar

― _eso fue Hermoso Meloetta casi lloro por eso_ ―Dijo Yveltal Meloetta sonrio

― _yo directamente llore_ ―Dijo Dialga y la mayoría rio divertido

― _miren las batallas para la próxima Ronda_ ―Dijo Mew al observar el tablero a Mewtwo le tocaba con una entrenadora cualquiera al igual que Mew al parecer así seguiría durante un rato ahora Meloetta había clasificado para la ronda de batalla y debía esperar para dentro d 2 dias ya que faltaban muchos coordinadores aun por exhibirse

Al dia siguiente los 8 de final de la liga comenzaron Mewtwo salió victorioso invicto su Umbreon venció a todos los de su rival ,Mew igual gano pero tuvo que usar dos pokemones uno fue Dlareon y el otro Dragonair , y así siguió hasta las Semifinales donde Mewtwo gano otra vez sin problemas pero ahora le tocaba Mew una lucha difícil se enfrentaría a Alexia la Hija de ash.

― _bien es hora de comenzar con las Semifinales de la liga Pokemon ahora del Lado rojo tenemos a la legendaria Mew!_ ―El locutor la presento ella apareció levitando mientras sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo

― _y del lado Verde tenemos desde ciudad Celeste a la joven Alexia Ketchum_ ―Ella apareció sonriendo igual y se paro en la plataforma para comenzar

― _Rapidash yo te elijo!_ ―Mew comenzó con su Rapidash el combate

― _Wartortle ve!_ ―Alexia saco a su Wartortle

― _Rapidash fuerza ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su pokemon corrió para atacar

― _Pistola de agua en el suelo!_ ―Ordeno y Wartortle salió disparado al aire esquivando el ataque de Rapidash

― _Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio de frente al Pokemon del tipo agua dañándolo

― _Wartortle Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el ataque dio contra Rapidash dándole un golpe critico

― _Rapidash!_ ―Mew vio a su pokemon

― _Rapidash pisotón!―_ El ataque de Rapidash fue tal que debilito a Waltorte

― _Wartortle ya no puede continuar Rapidash gana!_ ―El referi le dio la victoria a Mew

― _Pidgeot ve!_ ―Alexia saco su segundo pokemon y Mew siguió con Rapidash

― _As aéreo Pidgeot!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y su pokemon salió disparado rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque venciendo a Rapidash

― _rapidash…―_ Mew lo guardo

― _Nidoqueen ve!_ ―Mew lo lanzo y apareció su pokemon

― _Nidoqueen Hiperrayo!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su Pokemon lanzo el ataque Pidgeot apenas lo esquivo apenas

― _Pidgeot picotazo!_ ―ordeno Alexia y el ataque dio contra Nidoqueen quien no recibió mucho daño

― _Nidoqueen Fuerza bruta!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque termino venciendo a Pidgeot pero bajo el ataque y defensa de Nidoqueen

― _fue apresurado ese ataque por parte de Mew_ ―Mewtwo observaba el combate una de esos dos seria su rival en la próxima Lucha

― _Golduck ve!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y su Pokemon apareció

― _Nidoqueen picotazo venenoso―_ Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio a Golduck Envenenándolo

― _Golduck Rayo Confuso!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y lanzo el ataque Dejando muy Herido a nidoqueen

― _Arañazo_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dejo Muy débil a Golduck pero por estar muy débil Nidoqueen se debilito y Golduck perdió por el envenamiento

― _Persian yo te elijo―_ Alexia saco a su pokemon

― _Dragonair ve!_ ―Ordeno Mew

― _Persian_ _Daño Secreto!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el pokemon ataco

― _esquivalo!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Dragonair lo esquivo

― _Velocidad Extrema!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio fuerte contra Persian

― _Mordisco!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y la mordida dio dando un poderoso daño al Dragonair

― _cola ferrea_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio fuertemente contra Persian quien termino muy débil

― _Garra Umbria!_ ―ordeno Alexia y el ataque dio fuertemente contra Dragonair Debilitándolo

― _Dragonair ya no puede continuar Persian gana_ ―Dijo el referi y Mew lo devolvió a su pokebola

― _Espeon ve!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Alexia siguió con su pokemon

― _Rapidez!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio fuertemente contra Persian debilitándolo

― _Pikachu ahora tu ―_ El pokemon salto de su Hombro y se preparo para la pelea

― _Psiquico ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Espeon lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y usa electro bola!_ ―Ordeno Alexia ella agradeció que su padre la ayudara a entrenar su pikachu junto al pikachu de el , el ataque dio contra espeon que no llego a esquivarlo

― _Rapidez ahora Espeon!_ ―Ordeno Mew al ver a su pokemon ya levantarse el ataque dio fuerte contra Pikachu

― _utiliza Rapidez una ves mas Espeon!_ ―Ordeno Mew

― _Pikachu Trueno!_ ―El pikachu lanzo el ataque y ambos pokemones dieron un golpe que dejo una capa de Humo esperando a ver que pokemon salió y Espeon apenas y se mantenía de pie pero Pikachu ya no podía luchar

― _Pikachu ya no puede pelear Espeon gana!_ ―Dijo El referi y Alexia saco su pokemon de hay

― _bien mi ultimo pokemon tu puedes Machamp―_ El ultimo Pokemon de Alexia apareció y era Machamp quien iso relucir sus musculos ante el debilitado espeon , Mewtwo y los demás observaban la lucha el Umbreon de Mewtwo observaba la lucha ya que su compañera y su cria peleaban en esa ahora miraba preocupado a espeon

― _Mega patada ahora!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Espeon estaba débil como para esquivarlo y el golpe mando a volar a espeon dándola contra la pared dejándola muy gravemente

― _Breon!―_ Se escucho a umbreon preocupado al ver a Espeon debilitada pero feamente

― _Espeon ya no puede continuar Machamp gana_ ―Dijo el referi y Mew la devolvió a su pokebola termiando eso correría hacia el centro pokemon

― _Venusaur ve!―_ Ordeno Mew y apareció su pokemon

― _Venusaur latigo cepa!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

― _atrapa ese latigo cepa y as girar a Venusaur!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el pokemon lo lanzo hacia el aire

― _Puño certero ahora!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el ataque dio fuerte contra Venusaur debilitándolo así rápidamente

― _ese Machamp es fuerte_ ―Dijo Ho-oh al ver el pokemon

― _es fuerte pero no invencible_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando al pokemon

― _bien es tu oportunidad flareon_ ―La pokemon se puso en frente había estado parada junto a Mew

― _Flareon lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque fue lanzado dando a Manchap quien se cubrió y al ponerse otra vez en guardia estaba como si nada

― _Machamp puño certero_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el ataque fue lanzado

― _Colmillo Igneo!_ ―Ordeno Mew y la mordida de Flareon atrapo el puño dango un buen daño hacia el Machamp

― _Combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno alexia y Machamp dio un puño en el vientre de Flareon liberandoce luego dio otros 3 puñetasos y lo mando hacia el aire

― _bien intentemoslo , Flareon V de fuego!―_ ordeno Mew y Flareon salió disparada desde los aires al tocar a machamp iso un ataque diferente con su pata dejaba una línea de fuego en su cuerpo para luego volver a subir haciendo una forma de V para luego explotar

― _Machamp!_ ―Dijo Alexia al ver al pokemon que aun estaba parado pero débil en cambio flareon estaba agotada y débil ese ataque la canso

― _Machamp mega patada y luego mega puño!_ ―Ordeno Alexia cuando lanzo la mega patada levanto a flareon y el mega puño la tiro otra vez al suelo ya débilmente

― _Flareon!_ ―Mew corrió hacia su pokemon esta lo levanto

― _Flareon ya no puede continuar Machamp gana la victoria es para Alexia Ketchum!―_ Dijo el referi luego Mew salió corriendo hacia el centro pokemon

Ya en el lugar Mew esperaba a que le devolvieran a sus pokemones junto a los demás Umbreon estaba desesperado por lo que había visto quería venganza por como dejaron a espeon y Flareon

― _Lamento la demora aquí están sus pokemones pero Espeon esta aun descanzando fue un gran golpe mañana estaría bien_ ―La enfermera Joy llego junto a los demás pokemones flareon estaba fuera de su pokebola pero tenia un vendaje en la cabeza mas una bandita en su pata izquierda esta salto hacia donde esta su padre y ella lo acarisio Umbreon iso lo mismo en señal de alivio

― _de verdad siento lo de espeon Machamp se precipito es muy impulsivo me obedece pero ataca muy fuerte_ ―Alexia llego al lugar y se disculpo con Mew pero una pokebola se abrió apareciendo Machamp Umbreon se puso en una postura para atacar mientras Flareon estaba escondida detrás de el al parecer la pelea la había asustado aun era muy joven y aun necesitaba de sus padres

― _Breon,Breon!_ ―Grito Umbreon observando a Machamp

― _champ,Machamp―_ Dijo este sonriendo confiado

― _que dijeron?―Pregunto Alexia_

 _―Umbreon dijo que Machamp la pagara por dejar así a Flareon y Espeon y Machamp dijo que Umbreon terminara así también_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio observando a los dos pokemones que se retaban mutuamente

* * *

 **bien aqui concluye el capitulo el proximo termina la temporada** **Kanto y luego de 3 caps comienza la de Johto esos 3 caps son una introduccion a un fic que quiero hacer aparte de este bueno un saludo asta la proxima**


	12. Final de Kanto

Capitulo 12

Era de noche la mayoría dormía las batallas de ese dia fueron admirables mañana serian las rondas de combates del Gran festival y para terminar la final de la liga pokemon ahora Mewtwo no conciliaba el sueño por una extraña razón, varios pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza algunos que al principio jamás le cruzaron.¿ podía ganar la liga? , ¿era lo suficientemente bueno para aquello? , ¿enserio anhelaba volver a ser un solitario pokemon?. La última pregunta se le pasó por la mente hacia poco tiempo el había dicho que quería volver a ser un pokemon pero comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras , se levanto en silencio fue hasta el baño el compartía cuarto con los demás hombres del grupo y las mujeres en otro cuarto.

― _no tienes que ponerte así podrás ganar es solo una Humana…_ _―_ se hablaba Mewtwo a si mismo mientras se lavaba la cara volvió a recostarse y trato de dormir

Se acaba de terminar una lucha y ya se estaba dando los Premios por el gran festival y La liga Pokemon

― _Felicidades a la campeona de Kanto alexia Ketchum!_ ―Alexia levantaba el trofeo mientras Mewtwo estaba arrodillado derrotado

― _Eh perdido…_ ―decia el mirando el suelo cuando una mano se poso en su hombro el se giro para ver a Mew

― _esto podría ayudarte_ ―Dijo ella y de un salto se pararon todos sus compañeros en fila y comenzaron a bailar con una canción en otro idioma(Japones) Mewtwo estaba observando raro, lo primero curioso fue ver a Meloetta en su forma de Lucha , lo segundo fue ver a las más serias bailar y sonreir como si fueran las más divertidas , lo que se llevo el premio fue ver hacia el aire a Darkrai y Zekrom tocar un piano mientras Groudon tocaba un tambor

― _que...rayos pasa aquí?_ ―se preguntaba el viendo tal rara escena

― _eh …alguien me explica porque hacen esto?_ ―Pregunto el y de la nada la música se cayó y una gran explocion los cubrió cuando se disperso todos sus compañeros eran Pokemones menos el y seguían bailando mientras se alejaban hacia un cielo oscuro.

― _adonde van vengan!_ ―Mewtwo no podía seguirlos ya que no se podía mover el suelo bajo de el comenzó a romperse para luego caer a la oscuridad , un fuerte golpe lo despertó

― _un sueño?...es la última vez que zygarde sugiere que comer_ _―_ Penzo Mewtwo y se fue a vestir e ir a ver a todos

Solo Kyogre,Reshiram,Yveltal,Ho-oh,Entei y Dialga estaban desayunando cuando llego Mewtwo con unas Ojeras de campeonato

― _como dormiste?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre queriendo molestarlo el Psiquico solo dio una mirada asesina

― _y los demás?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo sentado Entei le dio un poco de café que había en una cafetera

― _Groudon y Zekrom duermen , Xerneas y Palkia salieron a entrenar con sus pokemons , Zygarde se adentro en el bosque para estar con la naturaleza , Deoxys y Rayquaza deben estar haciendo cochinadas por algún lado , Raikou debe de estar peleando con Zapdos en algún lado, moltres esta dormida , Meloetta fue con Manaphy,Phione,Victini y celeby a un pequeño parque que hay ,Darkhai fue a pasear con Cresselia ,Genecet y MewtwoY fueron a ver los entrenamientos para el gran festival y Mew se fue con tu Umbreon a ver a espeon que según dice ya está bien_ ―Respondió Kyogre mientras comía su desayuno

― _bien hoy es el ultimo dia de la liga Pokemon que la lucha seria entre las 20:30 cerca del anochecer ya que ahora vienen todas las rondas de batalla del gran festival será un largo dia_ ―Dio un suspiro Reshiram

― _aunque en si luego de esta liga hay que esperar dos meses para que las ligas vuelvan a abrir así podamos inscribirnos_ ―Dijo Kyogre mientras se levantaba

― _tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos por ese lapso de tiempo_ ―Opino Dialga

― _eso lo vemos luego ahora yo me voy a entrenar para el combate_ ―Mewtwo fue hacia el centro pokemon por su Umbreon.

Cuando llego vio a Mew sentada mientras la brisa que corria le acariciaba la cara a sus Pies Umbreon, Espeon y Flareon estaban parados mirando a Mew

― _Mew siéntate bien ―_ Dijo Mewtwo al ver que ella prácticamente estaba recostada en el asiento ella se levanto de Golpe al parecer estaba dormida

― _tampoco dormiste bien?_ ―Pregunto el y ella asintió , Mew no había podido dormir la noche anterior

― _bueno al menos hoy podrás terminar esto y descansaremos un poco_ ―Dijo Mew y se estiro para levantarse

― _te vere mas tarde_ ―Ella comenzó a caminar junto a Espeon y Flareon dejando solo a Mewtwo y Umbreon

Ya luego de unas horas comenzaron las fases de batallas la primera en pelear era Meloetta quien al llegar a la arena ya llego con su forma de danza/lucha para comenzar

― _bien esta pelea será doble tienen dos minutos para quitarle la mayor cantidad de Puntos a su Oponente!_ ―Lilian dio inicio a la lucha

― _Gallade ,Gardevoir vayan!_ ―ordeno Meloetta y los pokemones aparecieron

― _Jolteon , Vaporeon vayan!_ ―el coordinador los saco y los pokemoens aparecieron

― _Bien ya saben que hacer_ ―Meloetta se preparo y comenzó a sonar una melodía que provenía de lo que parecía una nota musical de su cabello

ella comenzó a hacer unos pequeños pasos de baile, mientras Gardevoir usaban doble equipo para rodear al Jolteon y Vaporeon Meloetta comenzó a cantar

 _Mite mite kochichi  
Kochi mite hoshii  
Mitete kuretara  
Dokidoki happy_

Meloetta cantaba mientras sus pokemones bailaban a su ridmo Gardevoir y Gallade sonreían haciendo el baile todo el mundo estaba desconcertado por lo que veian

― _que esta haciendo Meloetta?―_ Genesect quien estaba viendo junto a los demás no creía lo que observaba

― _Meloetta por lo que tiene en su cabello es capaz de imitar melodía y canto de canciones Humanas y usar sus notas para dar beneficio a los Pokemones en este caso la canción le da velocidad y Fuerza también felicidad a Gardevoir y Gallade ―_ Dijo Mew mirando y comenzó a bailar

― _ademas no puedo evitar Bailar es muy divertida la coreografía jajaja―_ Dijo ella y todos tenia una gotita en su nuca

 _Mite mite motonton  
Motto mite hoshii  
Mi tete kuretara  
Harihari kiriri !_

 _Pajama haya nugi shinki ro ku  
Miruku non dara shiro hige  
Sukina sensei no mono mane  
Moderu aruki de kidorimasho  
Bata ashi bata ashi iki tsugi  
Natsu no oshiri wa masshiro  
Sofutokuriimude sei ka ran'naa _

Luego de lo ultimo tanto Gallade y Gardevoir salieron a toda Velocidad atacando sin que Meloetta hubiera dado una Orden Gardevoir con combinación de Puño trueno y fuego mientras Gallade con tijera X por cada ataque hacían un poco de la coreografia

― _esto es asombroso una combinación de ataques mas un concierto de canto y baile!_ ―Lilian observaba eso admirada

― _vamos Meloetta!_ ―Gritaron sus amigos mientras Mew , Celeby ,Manaphy y Phione bailaban

La melodía y el ataque siguió Hasta dejar a ambas evoluciones de Eevee fuera de combate su Coordinador no había podido lanzar ni un solo ataque el observaba asombrado como lo vencieron

― _La ganador Meloetta!_ ―Lilian dio la victoria a Meloetta ella sonriendo devolvió a los pokemones a sus Pokebolas y se fue haciendo una reverencia

Las rondas pasaban y los combates también hasta ahora Meloetta despacho a todos su adversarios sin daño alguno en sus puntos cosa que ella disfrutaba los concursos poder lucirse junto a los Pokemones poder cantar y todo la hacía feliz , ella al derrotar a su Ultimo rival salió victoriosa en el Gran festival

― _luego de la final de La liga Pokemon se hará entrega de los Premios a los campeones_ ―Lilian despidió la batalla final para dar comienzo con la final de la liga Pokemon.

Ya se preparo todo Mewtwo estaba parado en la entrada hasta que lo anunciara el cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en una estrategia para la lucha

― _del lado verde tenemos a Mewtwo!_ ―el escucho que lo nombraban así nada mas comenzó a flotar haciendo una entrada impresionante eh imponente

― _hay que admitir Mewtwo sabe intimidar al enfrentarse a alguien_ ―Menciono Raikou al observar como entraba

― _y del lado Rojo tenemos de Ciudad Celeste a Alexia Ketchum!_ ―Alexia entro caminando con su pikachu en su Hombro

― _estas lista?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y ella asintió

― _Comiencen!_ ―Ordeno el Referi

 _―Tauros yo te elijo!_ ―Alexia saco a su tauros

― _cambiaste pokemones no es así?_ _Bien Marowak ve!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon se iso presente

― _cambie unos cuantos pero descuida aun Machamp sigue en mi equipo , Tauros Envestida_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

Tauros corrió para chocar con Marowak Metwo había dado la orden de esquivarlo y utilizar Huesomerank quien dio dos golpes muy efectivos contra Tauros , el pokemon toro se tambaleo pero recupero la compostura

― _Cornada!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Tauros encesto el golpe contra Marowak mandándolo al aire

― _golpe cabeza_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Marowak se Impulso para hacer el ataque este dio fuertemente contra tauros en la frente debilitándolo

― _tauros ya no puede continuar Marowak gana_ ―El referi dio la victoria a Tauros

― _Ninetales ve!_ ―Alexia saco a Ninetales para la lucha Mewtwo sustituyo a Marowak por NidoKing

― _lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Ninetales lanzo tal ataque

― _esquívalo―_ Ordeno Mewtwo y Nidoking lo esquivo apenas

― _toxico ahora_ ―Mewtwo ordeno el ataque y Nidoking lo lanzo Ninetales lo había esquivado

― _Llamarada!_ ―Ordeno alexia y Ninetales lanzo el ataque dando de frente contra Nidoking quien aun se mantenía de pie

― _picotazo venenoso_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Nidoking lanzo el ataque dando de frente Ninetales estaba envenenado pero aun podía luchar

 _―Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Ninetales lanzo aquel ataqe

― _Hiperrayo!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

Ambos ataques chocaron entre si tal fue la explosión que a ambos pokemones les afecto la onda expansiva del choque ahora quedaba ver que pokemon había quedado en pie cuando el Humo se disipo Nidoking esta inconciente al igual que ninetales.

― _Nidoking y Ninetales ya no pueden Pelear la lucha es un Empate!_ ―Dijo el referi levantando las dos banderas

― _Marowak ve_ ―Mewtwo volvió con su Marowak

― _Charizard yo te elijo!_ ―Alexia saco un charizard que cuyo rugido iso temblar parte de la arena este tenia algo colgando de su cuello

― _tiene gran poder ese charizard_ ―opino Zekrom al ver al pokemon

― _que tiene en el cuello ese charizard?_ ―Pregunto Lugia al ver el collar que tenia el Pokemon

― _una mega pierda es Charizard puede mega evolucionar_ ―Dijo Xerneas al observar el objeto.

― _Charizard vuela!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y su Pokemon volo rápidamente observando a Marowak quien miraba desde el suelo

― _espera un poco para atacar Marowak_ ―Mewtwo observaba la pokemon quien parecía no querer bajar

― _ataca Charizard!_ ―Ordeno Alexia

El pokemon bajo en picada para atacar a Marowak quien al verlo cerca recibió la orden de usar Hueso Palo pero no conto con que Charizard lo esquivaría y lo mandaria a los aires con sus alas , mientras el Marowak caia Charizard lo chocaba varias veces para cuando cayo ya fue debilitado

― _Ese charizard si que es rápido_ ―Opino Ho-oh mirando al pokemon la mayoría de sus acompañantes asintieron

― _tu charizard quiere un digno rival yo se lo dare_ ―Mewtwo saco una Pokebola no dijo que pokemon era

Esta cuando se abrió un Charizard con varias manchas en el cuerpo apareció dio tal rugido que opaco por mucho al rugido del Charizard de Alexia

― _vaya ase tiempo que no veo a charizardtwo―_ Dijo Mew sonriendo cruzada de brazos la mayoría la vio

― _ese es un pokemon clonado por Mewtwo hace mucho tiempo ,en nuestro recorrido para conseguir las medallas lo encontró y nos acompaño Mewtwo tiene dos charizard en su equipo el que recibió ve a Charizardtwo con admiración como un alumno a un maestro_ ―Dijo Mew deduciendo lo que sus compañeros iban a decir

― _bien Charizard vuela!_ ―Dijo Alexia y su Charizard despego

― _traelo al suelo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Charizardtwo fue mas rápido y lo derribo con su cola

― _que rápido…_ ―Llego a decir Alexia al ver a ese charizard

― _lanzallamas_ ―Ordeno Alexia

― _tu tambien_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y el charizardtwo lo lanzo superando por mucho el lanzallamas de su enemigo este apenas y lo esquivo

― _creo que es hora de nuestra arma secreta_ ―Dijo Alexia y mostro una pulsera con una piedra activadora charizard comenzó a evolucionar a Mega charizard Y

― _Ahora están parejos_ ―Dijo Alexia y Mewtwo sonreía

― _revisa y veras que te equivocas mi charizard sigue siendo superior_ ―Dijo Mewtwo ,Alexia saco su Pokedex para confirmar y tenía razón las habilidades de cada Pokemon eran muy diferentes Charizardtwo todavía humillaba a Mega Charizard

― _continuamos?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y Alexia asintió

― _Mega Charizard Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el pokemon lanzo un lanzallamas con gran potencia

― _esquívalo y usa anillo Igneo―_ Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon sin problemas lo esquivo y ataco con Anillo ígneo que dio en el pokemon pero no le iso mucho daño

― _ataque ala!_ ―Ordeno Alexia

Mega charizard volo para golpear a Charizadtwo pero este esperaba a que se acerque cuando lo iso uso cola dragón mandando a Mega charizard hacia el piso , Charizadtwo volo hacia el suelo esperando a que cayera cuando lo iso amortiguo su caída con Lanzallamas venciéndolo, todo el mundo estaba asombrado por como perdió una mega evolución

― _Charizard ya no puede luchar el Charizard deMewtwo gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi Alexia guardo a su Pokemon

― _Pidgeot yo te elijo!_ ―Alexia saco a Pidgeot mientras Mewtwo siguió con CharizardTwo

― _as aéreo!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Pidgeot lanzo el ataque pero aun así Charizardtwo era mas fuerte y atrapo a Pidgeot en pleno vuelo

― _Movimiento sísmico_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su Charizard volo alto haciendo girar a Pidgeot quien ya luego de unos segundos fue despedido hacia el suelo debilitado

― _vaya ese Charizard de Mewtwo si que es fuerte_ ―Dijo asombrado Entei al ver a ese Pokemon

― _es uno de los mejores clones que iso Mewtwo junto con Blastoisetwo y Venusaurtwo_ ―Dijo Mew mirando la lucha

― _no puede ser ese Pokemon si que es fuerte…―_ Alexia pensó su penúltimo Pokemon

― _Blastoise ve!_ ―Ella lanzo a Blastoise

― _Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y el ataque dio de frente con Charizardtwo quien recibió algo de daño pero faltaba para vencerlo

 _―Charizardtwo regresa_ ―Mewtwo lo devolvió a su pokebola en cambio saco a Umbreon

― _dejemos esa lucha para el final_ ―Dijo el y alexia asintió devolviendo a Blastoise a su pokebola y sacando a Machamp

― _umbreon bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y su pokemon lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo!_ ―Ordeno Alexia a su pokemon quien salto y Umbreon iso lo mismo

En el aire Machamp lanzo un puñetazo que Umbreon esquivo y recibió la orden de lanzar otra bola sombra esta vez dio contra Machamp causando daño ,Machamp sujeto a Umbreon y lo lanzo hacia el suelo este aterrizo de pie esperando otro ataque

― _Mega Patada!_ ―Ordeno Alexia

― _Mordisco!_ ―Ordeno y a pesar de que la mega patada dio contra Umbreon este logro agarrarse con su mordida

― _Combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Machamp comenzó a dar golpe tras golpe mientras Umbreon no quería soltarse pero cuando lo iso

― _Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y el ataque dio fuertemente contra Machamp y Umbreon ambos recibieron mucho daño.

― _Mega Puño!_ ―Ordeno Alexia y Machamp lanzo el ataque

― _Doble filo!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

Ambos ataques chocaron pero el doble filo de Umbreon dio contra Machamp venciéndolo pero Umbron también se debilito porque ese ataque también le afectaba, ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemones a la Pokebola y siguieron con lo que podría ser la ultima lucha de ese combate

― _Blastoise ve!_ ―Alexia saco a su Ultimo Pokemon este era Blastoise

― _CharizardTwo yo te elijo_ ―Volvio aparecer el clon de Charizard

― _Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Alexia

― _esquivalo_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

Así siguió unos segundos Charizardtwo volando a gran velocidad esquivando aquel ataque mientras al parecer tomaba velocidad

― _cola dragón ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo

Charizardtwo lanzo aquel ataque que fue esquivado por Blastoise pero eso no quiso decir que no lo repitiese el ataque dio en la cara de Blastoise mandándolo hacia la Izquierda del lugar débil

― _Blastoise ya no puede continuar Charizard gana el campeonato es para Mewtwo_ ―Dijo El referi y Mewtwo comenzó a flotar y hacer elevar sus pokebolas mientras Charizardtwo daba un poderoso rugido

― _exagerado_ ―Pensaron todos al ver eso

Ya había anochesido y era hora de la ceremonia de Cierre de ambos torneos pero antes Mewtwo fue a ver a Alexia, quien estaba charlando con unas personas

― _fue una buena lucha , tienes potencial_ ―Dijo el mirando a Alexia

― _gracias a hay alguien que quiere saludar_ ―Dijo ella y dio un paso hacia atrás para que las personas caminasen hacia el eran Ash y Misty

― _ah pasado mucho tiempo Mewtwo_ ―Dio ash al verlo este asintió

― _si , tienes razón paso mucho tiempo_ ―Dijo el y Ash le extendió la mano

― _espero enfrentarme a ti pronto ya estoy enterado de lo que tienen que hacer y yo quiero ser el ultimo opstaculo para que lo logren_ ―Dijo el sonriendo confiado Mewtwo dio una pequeña sonrisa

― _esta bien_ ―observo a Misty

― _me enfrentare al alto mando dentro de unos meses y tu seras la primera a quien venceré_ ―Dijo el desafiante Misty dio una sonrisa retadora

― _eso lo veremos Mewtwo no me dejare vencer tan fácil_ ―Dijo ella

― _Perdon si no podemos quedarnos pero tenemos cosas que hacer Alexia quiere entrenar y comenzar su viaje por Hoenn_ ―Dijo ash sonriendo divertido su hija era igual de entusiasta que el

― _ya veo_ ―Dijo el mirando a la chica

― _tu a donde iras?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Mewtwo

― _luego de descansar ire con los demás legendarios hacia Johto y así sucesivamente_ ―Dijo el y Ash asintió

― _buena suerte y espero enfrentarnos Pronto_ ―Dijo el y se despidió de Mewtwo el los vio irse

Ahora ya en la Premacion en un pequeño escenario que había en el centro Mewtwo y Meloetta estaban parados hay esperando recibir sus trofeos el encargado de entregar el trofeo de la liga Pokemon era su actual campeón y profesor de la Region Gary Oak , mientras que del Gran festival era entregado por Lilian

― _Felicidades a ambos_ ―Dijo Gary entregando el trofeo a Metwo y Lilian el trofeo a Meloetta

― _ahora como cierre la campeona del Gran festival dara un pequeño expectaculo_ ―Dijo Liliam y Meloetta asintió aun seguía en su forma danza/lucha comenzó a cantar otra vez la canción que uso mientras todo observaban

 _Mite mite kochichi  
Kochi mite hoshii  
Mitete kuretara  
Dokidoki happy !_

 _Mite mite motonton  
Motto mite hoshii  
Mi tete kuretara  
Harihari kiriri ! _

Cantaba Meloetta mientras varios fuegos artificiales eran disparados dando un gran espectáculo todos observaban tal concierto con emoción todos los legendarios observaban sonriendo algunos bailaban aquella divertida coreografia a otras su orgullo les ganaban y no lo harían

 _Pajama haya nugi shinki ro ku  
Miruku non dara shiro hige  
Sukina sensei no mono mane  
Moderu aruki de kidorimasho  
Bata ashi bata ashi iki tsugi  
Natsu no oshiri wa masshiro  
Sofutokuriimude sei ka ran'naa_

 _Mite mite motonton  
Motto mite hoshii  
Mi tete kuretara  
Ureshii na !_

 _Ano mabushii wo  
Hisa ma ni mima morarete  
Kyou mo tanoshikatta ne  
Ano yasashii  
Moeru youna yuu yake wa  
Owari janakute  
Ashita no yo kokuhen sa _

Mientras meloetta cantaba y celebraba varios de sus amigos hacían otras cosas , Darkrai estaba sentado sobre la copa de un árbol observando tal espectáculo mientras era abrazado por Cresselia , Mewtwo y Mew solo estaban parados observando aquello Mew con su flareon en su hombro mirando admirada , Lugia y Ho-oh estaban sonriendo al observar eso junto a los perros y aves , Zekrom y Reshiram compartían una bebida sentados en el cespet ,Genecet y MewtwoY observaban todo desde los Aires , Xerneas, Yveltal y Zygarde estos dos últimos bailaban y obligaron a Xernas a bailar asta cierto punto observaron una sonrisa divertida en ella ambos sonrieron al verla y siguieron , Phione,Manaphy,Celeby y Victini hacían la coreografía riendo ,Kyogre y Groudon observaban sonriendo sin querer despegarse ese tiempo que pasan todos los llevo a entenderse mejor, Dialga y Palkia ambos disfrutaban de la melodía ya no les importaba ser o no pokemones solo querían que su extraño grupo no se separase y por ultimo Rayquaza y deoxys.

― _un regalo_ ―Rayquaza se hacerco a ella y le entrego un anillo de plata con una estrella en medio

― _gracias_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo sus amigos observaron tal escena sonrieron de lado

― _Mew da un empujo_ ―Sugirio Entei a la rosada ella asintió y se volvió invicible

Se hacerco a deoxys y la empujo ella choco con Rayquaza dandoce un beso ambos al poco tiempo correspondieron todos sus amigos aplaudieron al ver eso

― _abra boda!_ ―Grito Groudon y de respuesta recibió un piedrazo por parte de Deoxys todos rieron ante tal escena

Y así siguió ese pequeño concierto de Meloetta todos los legendarios se comenzaron a llevar bien en esos momentos bueno la mayoría pero su aventura aun no termina recién comienza que les depara el futuro nuevas aventuras nuevos amigos grandes desafíos quien sabe

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el cap y con ello la parte de Kanto ahora en lo que va de la semana publicare solo 3 caps que serian algo lo que sucede entre ambas partes asi me pongo al dia con Johto y para el que guste saber que cancion es solo busquen"baile de Meloetta" en Youtube y lo vera , Agradesco a todos lo que leen este fic y los veo en la proxima Bye bye !**


	13. Especial(Hell and Haven)01

**bueno aqui el cap 13 que seria un "especial" por decirlo así solo que aquí los legendarios que conocemos no serian los Protagonistas sino el dios Pokemon y Giratina a estas secciones planeo llamarlas "Hell and Haven" el infierno y cielo por que bueno arceus es el dios Pokemon ademas de que a Giratina se parece al Diablo por como va su Historia sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la final de la liga y el gran festival ahora nuestros Heroes se encuentran descansando en un Hotel de ciudad azulona pero esta vez no veremos a ellos , nos ubicamos ahora en la sala del Origen giratina solo se paseaba pensando que hacer tenía una cara de pocos amigos que daba miedo ,Arceus solo la había confinado a ese lugar también al Mundo Inverso se aburría terriblemente además de ese castigo ella ya no podía volver a ser Pokemon permanentemente quedaría como Humana y no había nada que pudiera hacer como los demás.

― _ser buena no me ayudo en nada ser mala tampoco entonces que cosa quieres!_ ―Giratina observaba a Arceus quien solo estaba parado con su porte serio este se acerco

― _el porque eso quiero saber tu actitud porque eres así_ _―_ Dijo el mientras brillaba y tomaba forma Humana

― _como si no lo supieras_ ―Aun con una cara de enojo observando a otro lado

― _dimelo_ ―Dijo el tomándola de la barbilla para que lo viera

― _envidia ,celos, rechazo por eso mi actitud tratabas mejor a Dialga y Palkia mientras a mi me veías como una criatura que solo destruye cosas nada mas mientras tu las creas…―_ Dijo ella con voz quebrada arceus solo la observaba este Limpio las lagrimas

― _no..lo sabia_ ―Arceus la observaba ambos se acercaban lentamente a escasos centímetros sus labios se juntarían….

― _GIRATINA!_ ―el grito de Arceus despertó a Giratina de su sueño el estaba rojo ya que había observado todo lo que va de ese sueño

― _qué?!_ ―Grito ella igual de enojada odiaba que la despierten mientras dormía

― _necesito que hagas algo_ ―El dios Pokemon se acerco ella se estiro

― _y por favor regresa a tu forma Pokemon_ ―Dijo arceus ella frunció el seño

― _que gracioso si mal recuerdas tu me condenaste a esta forma para toda mi vida_ ―Dijo ella cruzada de brazos

― _bien que quieres que haga?_ ―Dijo ella dando un respiro

― _ve a la tierra y hagas lo mismo que los demás pero de una forma aparte_ ―Dijo el y ella arqueo una ceja

― _te explicarías mejor por favor ―_ Pidio ella

― _necesito que venzas a cada alto mando a cada campeón Pokemon a cada as de la frontera a todos los lideres de Gimnacio para que los demás peleen al final contra ti y contra mi para ver si merecen la pena que vuelvan a ser Pokemones tengo algo planeado para ellos_ ―Respondió Arceus y ella asintió pero levanto el dedo

― _con una condición ―_ Dijo ella y Arceus la miro

― _cual?_ ―Pregunto Arceus ella sonrió divertida

― _tu vendrás con migo aunque seas el dios Pokemon tienes que aprender de la vida Humana como yo lo are además no haces nada en este lugar solo te paseas por todo el cuarto todo el santo día_ ―Dijo ella y Arceus se puso a pensar

― _y no me vendrás con la excusa de que Palkia y Dialga aun son crias ellos tuvieron un crecimiento acelerado y ahora son adultos y cuidan sus lugares además de que no se matan como los anteriores es mas son mas unidos_ ―Giratina solo observaba a arceus este dio un suspiro de resignación y acepto

En Kanto

Arceus y Giratina aparecieron por un portal en un bosque cercano a Ciudad Celeste por suerte no había ni un alma pasando de hay otros dos portales aparecieron saliendo los nuevos Dialga y Palkia

― _bien nosotros tenemos que hacer unas cosas en el Mundo Humano y les pido a ustedes que cuiden todo aparte de sus territorios si algo sucede me avisan_ ―Dijo Arceus ya como un Humano su atuendo era elegante un traje blanco con un chaleco negro y camisa blanca una bufanda Dorada piel Morena ojos verdes su cabello era una combinación entre negro y blanco

Dialga y Palkia asintieron y se marcharon , Arceus y Giratina observaron el lugar con tranquilidad ambos comenzaron a caminar Giratina tenia una gabardina larga gris con tonos dorados y negros al final un chaleco negro con rayas rojas pantalón Gris botas de tacon rojas su cabello dorado mas sus ojos rojos que los cubría con unos lentes de sol. Ambos caminaron hacia ciudad celeste donde llegaron al Gimnacio donde estaba volviendo a abrir sus puertas al entrar y ver que solo estaba el Lider del Gimnacio ya que los entrenadores de esa zona no habían llegado

― _Buenas tardes dama ,caballero_ ―Mark los vio entrar pero de solo verlos ya se sentía intimidado aquel sujeto emanaba un aire Imponente mientras la dama un aire terrorífico

― _Mark que sucede?―_ Alexia había entrado al Gimnacio al no escuchar ni una palabra de su Hermano ya que el era de hablar mucho cuando llegaban retadores

― _oh los Hijos de Ash espero y sea divertido_ ―Giratina sonrio y los miro y señalo a ambos

― _Los retamos a una batalla ustedes dos contra nosotros dos_ ―Dijo Giratina señalandoce a ella y a Arceus

Los Hermanos se miraron y aceptaron en eso aparecieron sus padres que justo estaban en el Gimnacio ya que ese mes era de descanzo para varios

― _lucha será doble los retadores y los lideres del Gimnacio_ ―Dijo el Referi mientras Ash y Misty observaban desde las gradas

― _por favor digame por mi nombre_ _me llamo Arath_ ―Dijo Arceus sin quitar su semblante serio

― _igual a mi_ _soy Gina_ ―Giratina igualmente sonrio confiada

― _bien Arath y Gina contra los lideres Mark y Alexia que comience la batalla_ ―Dijo el Referi

― _Blastoise ve! , Kingdra yo te elijo!_ ―Gritaron al mismo tiempo Mark y Alexia

― _bien veamos_ ―Giratina puso su mano atrás y apareció una Pokebola

― _Latias ve ―_ Giratina saco a un Latias Shiny

― _Regirock a luchar_ ―Arceus saco a Regirock en forma ataque pero el Shiny ambos entrenadores observaron asombrados a los dos Pokemones Legendarios

― _Kingdra Humo!_ ―Ordeno Mark

― _Hidrobomba―_ Ordeno Alexia

― _Hiperrayo hacia Kingra_ ―Ordeno Arceus

― _Golpe aéreo contra Blastoise_ ―Ordeno Giratina

Ambos ataques dieron fuertemente debilitando a ambos enemigos de un solo golpe tanto los Hermanos como los dos espectadores estaban asombrados al ver eso de tan solo dos ataques ya habían ganado

― _Kingdra y Blastoise ya no pueden continuar la victoria es para Arath y Gina_ ―Sentencio el Juez

Ambos legendarios se hacercaron para resivir la Medalla y se las dieron Arceus observo a Misty y a Ash se giro para mirar la puerta

― _señora Misty si consigo todas las medallas en tan solo 3 dias el alto mando aceptara un desafio?_ ―Pregunto Arceus tomando por sorpresa a Misty

― _pues …no se hablare con ellos espere por favor_ ―Ella fue a Hablar a los minutos apareció otra vez

― _todos aceptan pero solo tiene 3 dias para conseguirlas a todas ―_ Dijo Misty ella pensaba que eso era Imposible por el poco tiempo con el que quería hacer eso

― _bien en 3 dias nos veremos aquí en este Gimnasio al Medio dia para la batalla_ ―Arceus comenzó a caminar como si nada

― _quisiera que lo transmitiera para toda la Región se podría?_ ―Pregunto Ella y Misty asintió

Ash solo los observaba algo se le hacía familiar en esos dos pero no podía recordar que era eso . Arceus y Giratina salieron de la ciudad y de tan solo grandes pasos corrieron por todo el camino de regreso hacia ciudad Plateada donde su verdadero Lider ya había vuelto

― _quisiéramos retar al o a los líderes del Gimnasio_ ―Pregunto Arceus con un tono elegante a una persona dentro del Gimnacio quien estaba esperando a los entrenadores

― _adelante por favor_ ―El sujeto los dejo entrar al llegar donde estaba el líder el los observaba detenidamente estaba acompañado de un joven casi igual a el

El líder era un Hombre adulto con el pelo en punta piel morena los ojos cerrados mas una pequeña barbita en su mandíbula tenía una bata blanca parecida a la de un medico

― _bienvenidos al Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada soy su líder Brock me especializo en los Pokemones tipo roca_

― _Bien yo me enfrentare a el_ ―Dijo Giratina y Arceus dio un paso hacia atrás

En las gradas Bruce observaba aquel enfrentamiento con interés por ver a su padre Pelear

― _bien Onix yo te elijo_ ―Brock saco a su Onix

― _Zapdos ve_ ―Giratina saco al Pokemon quien era anaranjado la versión Shiny del pokemon legendario Bruce dio un pequeño gesto de asombro al ver al legendario shiny

― _Zapdos Trueno_ ―Ordeno Giratina y Zapdos lanzo el ataque derrotando de un solo golpe al Onix de Brock quien estaba asombrado con desventaja y lo venció de un golpe

― _Golem ve!_ ―Brock saco a su Pokemon mientras que Giratina guardo a Zapdos

― _Raikou yo te elijo_ ―Raikou iso acto de presencia pero era el shiny

― _velocidad extrema!_ ―Ordeno Giratina y su Pokemon ataco dando fuertemente contra el Golem quien se debilito

Arceus y Giratina volvieron a ganar al recibir la medalla salieron de la casa al ver que era de noche decidieron volver a ir a la sala del comienzo a descansar cuando salió el sol de ahí se transportaron rápidamente hacia los demás Pueblos uno a uno los lideres de Gimnasio iban perdiendo rápidamente contra ambos legendarios que usaban las versiones Shiny de los pokemones legendarios.

Ya pasaron los 3 días y ambos Pokemones se encontraban otra vez en la puerta del Gimnasio de ciudad celeste Arceus toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue Mark tal fue el asombro al ver todas las medallas que llamo a su madre ella al ver eso les dijo que esperaran a los demás Miembros del alto mando ambos se quedaron esperando hay , mientras esperaban observaron que varios Reporteros iban llegando también preparando cámaras y todo para la lucha

― _bien ya llegaron espero y estén listos_ ―Dijo Misty cuando llegaron varias personas las únicas del Alto mando anterior que seguían eran Lance y Bruno aparte del Campeon Gary algunos habían sido reemplazados y otros lamentablemente pasados a mejor vida por su edad

― _bien para hacerlo Interesante todo el alto Mando mas el Campeon nos enfrentaran a la vez que dicen?―_ Pregunto Giratina sonriendo Confiada todos se miraron y volvieron a ver a los contrincantes

― _están seguros?_ ―Pregunto Lance y Arceus asintió

― _si ganamos aunque por el numero podría ser Imposible recibire el titulo de campeón le parece?_ ―Pregunto Arceus en tono serio a Gary este sonrio y le dio la mano

― _Bien Comencemos_ ―Ordeno Arceus

― _Gyarados! ve!―_ Misty saco a su Pokemon

― _Haunter yo te elijo!_ ―El nuevo alto mando del tipo Fantasma saco a su Pokemon mas fuerte

― _Machamp a luchar!_ ―Bruno saco a su Pokemon este se preparo para la lucha

― _Dragonite yo te elijo!_ ―Lance jugo su Pokemon mas fuerte

― _Blastoise ve!_ ―Gary uso a su Pokemon Inicial par la batalla

― _Deoxys a ganar!_ ―Giratina saco al Deoxys Shiny en forma Defensiva

― _Rayquaza véncelos_ ―Arceus saco al Rayquaza Shiny

― _Los legendarios variocolor vaya jamás pensé verlos_ ―Dijo Lance observando a Rayquaza

― _Rayquaza usa Sentencia_ ―Todo el alto mando se sorprendió ante tal orden tenían sabido del ataque característico de Arceus la cosa es que ningún Pokemon aparte de el podía aprenderlo

Rayquaza comenzó a cargar el ataque mientras Deoxys se paraba delante de el como escudo asta que terminase

― _Gyarados usa Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Misty

― _Blastoise Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Gary

― _Haunter bola sombra ahora!_ ―Su entrenador le dijo a Haunter

― _Dragonite Hiperrayo!_ ―Lance ordeno a su Pokemon atacar

― _Machamp Daño secreto!_ ―Ordeno Bruno a su Pokemon

― _Proteccion ahora_ ―Ordeno Giratina y protegió a Deoxys y a Rayquaza de los ataques mientras este Ultimo cargaba el ataque que fue lanzado

― _Oh no!_ ―Dijeron todos del alto mando al ver estallar el ataque y vencer a todos sus Pokemones

― _to…todos los pokemones del alto mando no pueden continuar los ganadores son Arath y Gina―_ El Referi aun no caia en si de lo que acababa de ver

Cuando Giratina y Arceus salian de la ciudad fueron alcanzados por todo el alto mando todos estaban asombrados por lo que presenciaron

― _como es Posible que tu Rayquaza haya aprendido ese ataque contando que solo arceus lo conoce―_ Pregunto Lnace Giratina y Arceus los Obervaron

― _Quienes son?―_ Pregunto Bruno

― _Que no es Obvio?_ ―Pregunto Giratina bajando un poco sus lentes notando sus ojos rojos que emitieron un pequeño brillo mientras que los de arceus hicieron lo mismo en tono verde

― _Ahora iremos a Johto para continuar con esto si vencemos a todos los altos manos todos los demás para ver si merecen ser Pokemones tendrán que vencernos ―_ Dijo Arceus caminando Giratina rio

― _sonaste Malvado eso me gusta―_ Giratina lo abrazo y Arceus se sonrojo

― _n..no quise sonar así y por favor sueltame_ ―Dijo El dios Pokemon nervioso

― _No lo hare_ ―Dijo Giratina sin intención de soltarlo

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap y sobre estos legendarios Shiny no son los verdaderos son Ilusiones solidas que creo Arceus como lo hicieron los Unowns con Entei en la pelicula por eso Rayquaza pudo usar sentencia ya que ese ataque no lo puede aprender bueno eso creo ya sin mas me despido bye bye**


	14. La noticia y el grupo se agranda

**Hola! bueno aqui técnicamente comenzaría la parte de Johto pero el viaje en si comenzara en el cap 16 eso nada mas disfruten**

* * *

Capitulo 14

En una cabaña algo grande en la Región de Johto nuestros "Héroes" ya habían llegado hace un mes desde Kanto hasta Johto así descansaban y comenzaban rápidamente todo el arduo trabajo, ahora solo se encontraban Mew y Mewtwo todos salieron a caminar y no volverían hasta la noche, habían comprado esa cabaña con el dinero de la liga y el gran festival no fue muy cara pero tuvieron que ampliarla un poco para que entraran todos .

― _ah! Qué lindo dia_ ―Mew levitaba por los alrededores de la cabaña mientras Mewtwo trataba de leer un libro que tenia bajo la sombra de un árbol

― _sí , lo que digas me dejas leer?_ _―_ Pregunto Mewtwo para continuar con su lectura Mew se acerco para ver qué es lo que leia

― _que lees?_ ―Pregunto ella y el le enseño el libro

― _es sobre ciencia una de las cosas Humanas que amo y odio a la vez_ ―Dijo el recordando sus días en el laboratorio cuando estaban por experimentar con el

La mañana paso tranquila Mew solo jugaba con su Flareon sus demás Pokemones sin contar a Espeon estaban en Kanto con Gary ella solo se llevo a Espeon y flareon mientras que Mewtwo a Umbreon y alakazam sus Charizard se quedaron al igual que los demás Pokemones de el .

― _Bien Flareon tenemos que practicar ese ataque que Hiciste en la liga pero no lo llamaríamos V de Fuego como podría ser?mm…―_ Pensaba Mew pero luego sacudió su cabeza

― _eso lo veremos luego ahora a entrenar_ ―Dijo ella con ánimos y Flareon saltaba muy animada

Las dos pasaron el dia entrenando y ya era Hora de Almorzar por suerte Rayquaza les dejo la comida Hecha para ese dia , ambos se sentaron a comer mientras Mew cambiaba los canales del televisor para ver algo mientras Almorzaban

― _es de Mala educación ver Tv mientras se está comiendo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo mientras levantaba un poco de pescado con los Palillos

― _cuando te volviste así de estirado con la ética y todo_ ―Pregunto ella con evidente sarcasmo

― _siempre sido así de estirado si quieres decirlo esta en mi naturaleza_ ―Respondió el y siguió comiendo

Mew siguió pasando los canales hasta que se detuvo en un programa que hablaba sobre los sucedido en la batalla de la frontera y las ligas ademas del gran Festival

― _Mira Mewtwo hay estas tu ―_ Dijo Mew señalando el Televisor Mewtwo observo la pantalla interesado

 _"Hoy tenemos una nota especial sobre varias_ "personas _" por así decirlo bien sucede que este año la Batalla de la frontera a conseguido una nueva Integrante que los entrenadores llamaron "_ Dama del Hielo" _y no es exageración la nueva líder de la fabrica de Batalla que a sucedido a su antiguio líder es nada mas y nada menos que la ave Legendaria Articuno aquí hay varias Imágenes de los combates que ah tenido Hasta ahora sola y acompañada de hasta donde sabemos su Esposo que aunque no lo crean es de aquí de Johto es el Legendario Suicune, luego de esta Pausa seguiremos con las otras personas "_ La Presentadora decía todo con Interes mientras que Mewtwo y Mew tenían los ojos abiertos ante lo que dijo .

― _Esposos?―_ Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el clon y la original

― _crees que deberíamos llamarlos?―_ Pregunto Mew y Mewtwo asentía débilmente ella tomo marco hacia la Fabrica de Batalla Articuno les había dado el numero

Mientras en la batalla de la Frontera

El teléfono sonaba en la sala de una Casa un Hombre rápidamente fue hacia el Telefono era Suicune el se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello ahora le llegaba hasta el cuello era Morado y unas pequeñas Franjas Blancas, solo tenía su Pantalon Puesto que era un Gris tenía el cabello Mojado

― _diga?_ ―Pregunto Suicune al teléfono mientras se secaba el pelo

― _Hable más fuerte que tengo una Toalla ―_ Dijo el y luego recibió el grito de la persona que menos se lo esperaba

― _SUICUNE PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE GIRATINAS SIGNIFICA QUE TU Y ARTICUNO ESTAN CASADOS?!_ ―era Mewtwo quien perdió los estribos al ver eso ya que se le iso mucho para procesar

― _es una larga Historia_ ―Dijo el Por teléfono dando un suspiro

― _tenemos tiempo_ ―Respondió serio Mewtwo Poniendo por el altavoz

― _bien veras si el rumor es verdad pero hay una buena razón para eso_ ―Dijo Suicune tratando de no hacer enojar mas a Mewtwo

― _dejame adivinar es sobre algo Pequeño no es así?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo tratando de Tranquilizarse

― _emm si mas o menos entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad?_ ―Pregunto Suicune y Mewtwo respondió afirmativamente

― _te pido que no les cuentes nada a nadie solo tu y Mew lo saben y espero que siga así hasta que lleguen por aquí ―_ Suplico Suicune y Mewtwo dio un suspiro

― _bien no dire nada pero yo no prometo que te protegeré si se enteran por la tv ya que estamos en Johto ―_ Respondió Mewtwo

― _y que tiene que ver eso con que estén en Johto?_ ―Pregunto curioso

― _que están pasando un programa sobre nuestros triunfos y lo de ustedes por eso_ ―Dijo Mew y escucho como Suicune trago grueso

― _bien una cosa mas que quisiera pre….espera,que haces?, Mew devuélveme eso!_ ―Se escuchaba como Mew le quito el Telefono a Mewtwo

― _como ocurrió? , cuando se casaron? , cuánto tiempo tiene? , Puedo ser la madrina? , donde esta articuno?_ ―Suicune fue bombardeado por las Preguntas de la rosada dejadolo en Shock

― _el como fue me lo llevo a la tumba , cuando fue hace solo 2 semanas ,cuanto tiene cumplirá 3 semanas el jueves , sobre la madrina perdón pero ya elegimos a Moltres y articuno ella duerme ah tenido un dia muy Ocupado 10 victorias contra entrenadores muy fuertes y ahora duerme_ ―Respondió Suicune como si fuera un robot desilusionando un poco a Mew sobre lo de ser Madrina

― _bien fue lindo hablar cuídense los dos y sobre lo de ir creo que iríamos aya para fines de diciembre del próximo año será mucho tiempo diría yo bueno bye bye_ ―Mew corto y luego Observo a Mewtwo que estaba mas serio de lo normal

― _que?_ ―Le pregunto Mew el Negó y fue a seguir Comiendo

Ya pasaron de la Pausa del Programa y volvieron hacia la Reportera que daba las noticias sobre los combates pero ahora tocaba el gran Festival

" _al parecer cierta Persona a puesto de moda en los Futuros Festivales rutinas de cantos y ello sucede por la actual campeóna del gran festival de Kanto Meloetta que es otra Legendaria de Tesselia en su apariencia Humana parece tener solo 19 años por su tamaño a demas su actitud , eh sabido que luego del gran festival a recibido ofertas de disqueras de música queriendo ofrecerle contratos multimillonarios pero aun no se sabe nada si aceptara o no_ "Termino de Hablar aquella reportera mientras Mew y Mewtwo observaban mientras almorzaban

― _bueno Meloetta era de esperárselo canta Hermoso_ ―Respondió Mew mientras comia

― _estoy de acuerdo con tigo Meloetta canta Muy bien_ ―Respondió Mewtwo mientras comia y observaba el televisor

" _Y por ultimo pero menos Importantes tenemos al actual campeón de Liga Mewtwo quien ah aplastado a sus rivales en la liga Pokemon para hacerse con el titulo de campeón ahora el planea terminar sus viajes para enfrentarse a todo el alto mando ya que al parecer cambiaron de campeón y el nuevo quiere enfrentarlo cuando ya aya ganado todas las ligas pero bueno a eso no va esto , el ex Pokemon Psiquico al parecer fue dotado de una habilidad Innata para la lucha por sus decisiones ademas de sus Poderosos Pokemones entre ellos su Alakazam y su Charizard rayado , a demás hay un pequeño Rumor que dice que hay algo entre el y su Contraparte femenina Mew ya que se les ah visto muchas veces solos "_ en la pantalla se observaban fotos de ambos caminando y paseando por las ciudades solos cuando iban a buscar algunas cosas.

Mewtwo no quiso observar mas y apago el Televisor

― _no puedo observar mas_ ―Dijo el Rojo de vergüenza al igual que Mew

― _y…que quieres hacer el resto del dia?_ ―Pregunto incomoda Mew

― _Pensaba terminar mi Lectura pero creo que lo are otro dia…_ ―Dijo el y Mew Asintio

― _gustas ir a aquel montículo que esta atrás de la cabaña?―_ Pregunto Mew y Mewtwo sin mas asintió

Ya pasada una hora Mew y Mewtwo llegaron hacia aquel Monticulo ambos antes de ir cambiaron un poco su ropa ahora Mewtwo lleaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco y pantalón Morados ademas de unos guantes mientras Mew un vestido mediano rosa con un pantalón Rosa oscuro y botas algo altas negras

― _bien Llegamos_ ―Dijo Mew mientras se dejaba caer en el césped

― _no fue tan largo el viaje pero no era para que te cansaste rápido_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Mew ni atención le presto

― _mira esa Nube se parece a un Fennekin_ ―Dijo Mew cambiando de Tema

― _a mi me parece una nube cualquiera Mew_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando la luna

― _se nota que nunca as usado tu imaginación debes ver las nubes y tratar de sacarles forma_ ―Dijo ella y siguió observando

― _mira esa se parece a nosotros dos!_ ―Grito ella emocionada Mewtwo observo la nube y se sorprendió parecían ambos como Pokemones Mew sobre el hombro de Mewtwo y como si se estuviera riendo

― _vaya….emm..mira aquella parece un Hitmonchan_ ―Dijo Mewtwo tratando de entrar al Juego pero le era difícil el jamás fue así de divertido y le era verdaderamente difícil

― _si tienes razón jaja―_ Mew observaba divertida

Así estuvieron un rato asta decidieron volver a la cabaña, mientras iban Llegando observaron aparte de su grupo de "amigos" que viajaban con ellos otros variados mas

― _Hay no mas idiotas_ ―Penso Mewtwo al ver a todo el número de personas

Ambos se hacercaron al gran grupo aparte de sus conocidos había algunas personas mas así que se hacercaron a Rayquaza quien estaba sentado en el cillon

― _Rayquaza y todas estas personas nuevas?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo tratando de no sonar enojado

― _ah casi lo olvido todos vengan quiero presentarlos creo que algunos no se conocen bien por donde a ya se_ ―Rayquaza comenzó a observar asta ver a un grupo de 4 personas 2 hombres un adolecente y una mujer

― _ellos son los 3 mosqueteros y el pequeñin es el Zoroak(el zorro)―_ Bromeo Rayquaza siendo el y unos pocos rieron al entender el chiste

― _No ya enserio son los espadachines Místicos Cobalion,Terrakion ,Virizion y Keldeo_ ―Explico Rayquaza tomando su seriedad otra vez

― _un placer es la Primera vez que lo veo_ ―Se presento formalmente Cobalion Mewtwo lo observaba seriamente igual Cobalion , el tenia un traje todo azul pero en diferentes tonso el cabello negro con dos franjas Marrojes un vigote Pequeño pero muy elegante ademas de una espada estoque en un lado

― _ah olvide decirlo Mewtwo es el más Poderosos de todos es el líder de este Club de Legendarios a demás de que es el más aterrador de todos luego de Mew_ ―Dijo Rayquaza porque en ese transcurso de tiempo Mewtwo cambio su actitud de mala a peor

― _bien sigamos con la presentación_ ―Sugirió Rayquaza y lo llevo hacia donde había un Hombre de piel blanca y cabello plateado con ropas entre negras y plateadas estaban charlando

― _el es Kyurem ex malvado asta donde se Kyurem el es Mewtwo el líder de la manada_ ―Dijo Rayquazay todos lo observaron

― _no somos ni Mightyiena para ser una manada es mas somos un grupo extremadamente loco_ ―Explico Zekrom a todos

En eso apareció victini con la Pokedex de Mew revisando unas cosas mientras Celeby lo seguía

― _bien ya solo faltan Shaymin ,el trio de lago ,Diancie,Hoopa,Volcalion ,Heatram ,Arceus ,Giratina ,Regirock,Regice,Registeel, Regigigas ,Latios,Latias y Jirachi―_ se lo escucho hablar mientras todos lo observaban

― _de que hablas?_ ―Pregunto Kyurem al ver a Victini

― _estoy anotando a todos los legendarios que llevan en este grupo y hasta ahora esos son los únicos que faltan_ ―Explico Victini y se fue

Ya todos se reunieron para cenar mientras Mewtwo se sentaba en frente de la mesa como líder a su lado Derecho estaba Mew y al Izquierdo Rayquaza y los demás andaban esparcidos

― _antes de cenar podrían explicarme porque somos Humanos?_ ―Pregunto Virizion sentada junto a Reshiram y Deoxys ella tenia un sombrero verde con una pluma blanca una gabardina estilo victoriana verde una camiza blanca al igual que los pantalones botas largas verdes ademas de una espada mediana envainada

― _eso creo que yo podría Explicarlo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y los Nuevos los observaron

― _arceus se enojo con nosotros por pelear y ahora vivimos como Humanos asta vencer a todos los lideres y varias cosas mas nos tomara creo que unos años asta que terminemos ahora coman que se enfria la comida_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y todos comenzaron a comer algunos comían tranquilamente y otros parecían que no habían comido en años

Ya todos habían terminado y ahora estaban reunidos charlando en la sala gracias a Arceus era grande

― _quisiera saber como los encontraron a estos 4_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo serio centado en un sofá se había puesto una bata blanca como de laboratorio

 _―bien les contare nuestras Historias_ ―Dijo Cobalion mientras se sentaba…

Mientras en La fabrica de batallas

Ya era de noche y todo estaba cerrado pero se escuchaba que tocaban la Puerta de su casa Suicune se levanto y fue a ver tenia puesto solo una bata celeste con rombos plateados

― _si?_ ―Pregunto el y observo a un grupo total de 15 Personas Suicune observo al grupo sorprendido

― _es usted Suicune?_ ―Pregunto el mas grande tenia un atuendo muy extravagante era blanco con algunas lienas negras unas hombreras doradas , tenia la piel blanca el cabello dorado ademas de unos Guantes negros

― _si lo soy y usted es?_ ―Pregunto Suicune Incredulo al ver al sujeto pero aun se mantenía en guardia

― _ah no me eh presentado que descortes yo Regigigas_ ―Dijo el y Suicune se sorprendió

― _Son Legendarios?_ ―Pregunto Suicune y ellos asintieron

― _bien pasen por favor ya regreso_ ―Dijo el y fue a Hablar con articuno

Cuando entro al cuarto la vio que se ponía una bata azul que tenia

― _quienes eran?_ ―Pregunto ella algo seria al igual de preocupada

― _al parecer los legendarios faltantes_ ―Dijo el y ella se sorprendió y fue a verlos

Al entrar a la sala oculto su asombro al ver la gran cantidad

― _buenas noches a todos_ ―Dijo Articuno y todos se levantaron y los mas adultos saludaron

― _si no es mucha molestia nos dirían sus nombres_ ―Pregunto Articuno y Regigigas asintió

― _bien yo soy Regigigas ellos son Regirock,Registeel ,Regice,Diancie,Volcanion,Hoopa,Latios,Latias,Jirachi,Shaymin,Uxie,Mesprint,Azelt y Heatram_ ―Los Presento Regigigas parece que el era el Lider de ese Grupo

― _y que los trae Por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Articuno a Regigigas

― _vinimos para ver si Podiamos ayudar a volver a ser Pokemones a mi no me molesta ser Humano pero aun así algunos quieren ayudar a que todo este en normalidad y al ver las Noticias pensé que los faltantes estarían aqui_ ―Dijo Regigigas a Articuno

― _lo lamento pero solo Suicune y yo vivimos aquí los demás están en Johto pero si quieren los Hablare y les dire que van para aya así los esperan esta noche pueden quedarse aquí la casa es Grande_ ―Dijo Articuno

― _Muchas Gracias_ ―Acepto Regigigas

Articuno hablo hacia la cabaña donde se estaban quedando sus Amigos quien lo atendió fue Groudon

― _Ola ke ase?_ ―dijo este atendiendo

― _Groudon?_ ―Pregunto articuno

― _El mismo que viste y calsa que sucede articuno?_ ―Pregunto el legendario mientras observaba a unos cuantos charlar la mayoría se fue a dormir mientras los mas grandes se mantenían mas despierto

― _me pasas con Mewtwo_ ―Dijo ella y escucho como Groudon hablo a Mewtwo para hablar con el

― _que sucede articuno?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _queria decirte que eh los demás Legendarios que faltaban están aquí te quería decir que ellos iran para aya mañana que no se vayan de ese lugar hasta que lleguen ―_ Dijo Articuno escucho suspirar a Mewtwo

― _dime cuantos son?_ ―Pregunto el

― _en total 15 hay aquí pero desconosco el paradero de los espadachines y Kyurem―_ Dijo ella

― _ellos están aquí , bueno diles que aquí los esperaremos es una cabaña cerca del Monte Puresa en Johto creo que la encontraran_ ―Dijo el y ella asintió

― _bien y buenas noches Mewtwo_ ―Dijo ella apunto de colgar

― _buenas noches a y Felicidades_ ―Eso ultimo dio una pequeña sonrisa Mewtwo

― _gracias_ ―Dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa y colgó

El al colgar vio que todos los que estaban hay lo observaban

― _quien era?_ ―Pregunto Reshiram

― _era Articuno_ ―Dijo Mewtwo

― _y que quería?_ ―Pregunto Kyogre

― _dice que los demás Legendarios faltantes vienen en camino que no nos movamos asta que lleguen ―_ Dijo el

― _y porque la felicitaste?_ ―Pregunto Lugia

― _por ser un as de la frontera_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

― _Mientes Mewtwo porque fue_ ―Volvio a Preguntar Lugia ella conocía un poco a Mewtwo y el no era de felicitar a alguien por eso

― _se los dire en la mañana yo ahora debo dormir Mew por favor podrías mostrarles donde dormirán y creo que bueno…hoy dormiremos juntos por falta de espacio…_ ―Eso ultimo dijo Mewtwo mentalmente Mew sonrio sonrojada y asintió

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el cap si se que puse a todos los legendarios faltantes de una sola vez pero sucede que se me ocurrio otra cosa para el fic por eso los necesitaba a todos juntos de una vez pero descuiden la cantidad no sera problema aun sigue todo normal aclaro que pense por tantas personas cambiar un poco la narracion a una algo asi :  
**

 **Rayquaza:bla bla bla bla  
Groudon:ble ble ble ble ble  
Deoxys:blibliblbibli **

**es solo una idea no se que pensaran sobre eso sin mas me despido dejen Review asta luego bye bye**


	15. Competencia y revelación

**bueno aqui el cap15 espero y lo disfruten aclaro que el de Mewtwo lo actualisare el sabado por la tarde ahora no termino de escribirlo**

* * *

Capitulo 15

― _Nada de mañana habla ahora Mewtwo que tiene articuno?_ ―Pregunto Lugia ya alterandoce Entei ,Raikou y Ho-oh se miraron Nerviosos

― _no dire nada Lugia no pierdas tu tiempo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando a la legendaria que ya emanaba aura negra asesina

― _Moltres no se si te agrade la noticia pero Articuno y Suicune te eligieron como madrina de su futuro cachorro o ave?_ ―Dijo Mew con tono feliz y inocente Moltres se sorprendió al igual que todos los que conocían a esos dos mencionados

― _que cosa?! Lo mato juro que mato a Suicune!_ ―Dijo Lugia dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando fue sujetada por Entei y Raikou

― _porque reacciono así? No se supone que es como la madre de Suicune?_ ―Pregunto Mew a Ho-oh este rio

― _veras Mew Lugia tiene más apego a las aves como yo a los Perros y con eso vamos a que somos muy sobreprotectores con cada uno por eso Lugia quiere matar a Suicune_ ―Ho-oh termino de Explicar y luego vio como salieron volando Entei y Raikou chocando con una pared

― _deténganla!_ _―_ Grito Rayquaza y todos los Hombres fueron a sujetarla pero ella se resistía

― _Kyurem , Terrakion ,Cobalion vengan gánense el derecho de estar en la manada vengan a ayudar para frenar a lugia_ ―Rayquaza al terminar la oración fue tomado de la ropa y lanzado hacia Zekrom

― _y nosotros qué?_ ―Pregunto Keldeo refiriéndose a el y Virizion

― _mejor no interfieras Virizion si quieres vivir lugia es la muerte encarnada cuando está enojada_ ―Dijo Zapdos mientras le ponía la mano en el Hombro y junto a las demás mujeres fueron a la puerta

― _y tu keldeo aun estas chaparro mejor ve a dormir_ ―Dijo Groudon mientras era ahorcado por Lugia

― _Virizion a donde vas?! Ayudanos!_ ―Cobalion fue golpeado con un inconsciente Groudon este salió disparado rompiendo una ventana

― _lo siento pero yo quiero vivir si sobreviven nos vemos en la mañana_ ―Respondió ella y cerro la puerta con llave

Toda la noche se escucharon Gritos de los Hombres y cosas rompiéndose las Chicas gracias a Meloetta se durmieron ya que ella uso Canto , al dia siguiente cuando todas despertaron y fueron a ver como les fue a los muchachos les sorprendió ver lo que vieron

― _tenian razón…_ ―Dijo Virizion sorprendida al ver el resultado de la batalla o masacre

En una ventana rota se encontraban inconscientes Groudon y Zekrom , Rayquaza atravesaba una mesa , Kyurem estaba pegado a la pared inconciente , Genesect tenía su rifle doblado en la cabeza Terrakion y Cobalion tenían sus espadas anudadas en sus cuerpos , Ho-oh mostraba señales de sufrimiento , Entei y Raikou seguían inconscientes desde el comienzo , Dialga ,Yveltal y Zygarde estaban colgados de unas ramas afuera de la caza había un gran agujero en el techo todo indicaban que salieron volando y Por ultimo Mewtwo leia un libro en su sofá y una adormilada Lugia a su lado en el suelo

― _que guerra hay sobrevivientes?_ ―Pregunto Reaccionando Groudon

― _hubo bajas pero el enemigo al parecer fue derrotado….medico…_ ―Genesect hablo en tono militar para volver a caer al suelo

― _gracias a mi y a los dardos tranquilizantes de Genesect logramos calmar a lugia ademas de que Darkrai la iso entrar en un Profundo sueño sin causarle pesadillas de milagro_ ―Dijo Mewtwo mientras continuaba con su lectura cuando Darkrai entro desde fuera el permanecía siempre afuera en las noches.

Ya habiendo reparado todo ademas de atender a los Heridos todos se quedaron afuera de la casa para sentir el aire fresco. Ya se habían recuperado gracias a Mew y Xerneas todos estaban buscando que hacer para recuperar su destrozado orgullo

― _por suerte tengo respuestas para mi rifle_ ―Genesect reparaba su Rifle de cazeria que antes había sido su caño que tenía en su espalda solo que ahora era un rifle solo contando que tenia dardos tranquilizantes en vez de balas

― _una espada es mejor que un arma de Fuego no hace falta recargarla_ ―Opnio Terrakion reparando su espada con un Martillo

― _mi arsenal de armas de Fuego tienen mas alcance que tu espada ademas no hace falta recargar si vences al enemigo a la primera_ ―Opino en tono malhumrado Genesect mientras terminaba de repararla

― _una espada es más versátil a la hora de combatir ademas siempre se han usado en duelos de honor_ ―Dijo este discutiendo disimuladamente con Genesect

― _las armas de fuego también fueron usadas para duelos ademas son mas lujosas y mas caras a demás estamos en el siglo XXI deberías cambiar tu espada por algo mas moderno_ ―Dijo Genesect y todo quedo en silencio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Genesect y Terrakion se levantaron el Cazador le puso una pistola de dardos en la frente mientras que el espadachín un cuchillo en el cuello

― _quieres luchar? Tirador…_ ―Pregunto desafiante Terrakion

― _cuando quieras espadachin_ ―acepto desafiante Genesect

― _creo que este dia solo abra enfrentamientos…Deoxys me traes el botiquín de primeros auxilios creo que los necesitaremos_ ―Dijo Rayquaza mientras veía que Deoxys entraba a la casa

En ese dia Terrakion y Genesect estaban que mataban al otro con la mirada cada uno con diferentes preferencia a lo que eran armas sus compañeros para evitar posibles disfunciones futuras decidieron hacer una competencia para ver cual de los dos tenia razón.

Se encontraban atrás de la casa habían puesto varios blancos a la distancia todos los Hombres estaban observando detenidamente ,Rayquaza le iba a ser de Juez en esas competiciones ya que el no era muy amigo de los dos seria muy imparsial

― _bueno la primera seria una de puntería Genesect que usaras tu para esto?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y este desenfundo una pistola Negra con Rojo en el mago

― _una desert Eagle calibre 50 cartuchos de punta hueca descuida estos cartuchos son de competición no mataran a nadie de un disparo claro_ ―Dijo el y la volvió a guardar

― _y tu Terrakion?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza este de una caja de madera saco varios cuchillos arrojadizos la hoja era de plata mientras el mago de una madera muy liviana

― _bien Terrakion comenzara primero ves aya hay 6 blancos lansales tu cuchillos el que pueda dar en el blanco ganara_ ―Dio Rayquaza y ambos comenzaron

Terrakion comenzó a lanzar los cuchillos con prescicion olímpica dando cada uno en el blanco todos estaban asombrados por como lanzo los cuchillos cuando se le acabaron había uno en cada blanco

― _bien 6 de 6 me sorprendes Terrakion_ ―Dijo Rayquaza admirado luego siguió Genesect este tenía sus pistolas desert a los costados

― _Comienza_ ―Dijo Rayquaza y Genesect desenfundo ambas armas

Con las de la mano izquierda sacaba los cuchillos de los blancos mientras con la derecha daba perfecto a cada blanco mientras con la otra arma no dejaba que cayeran los cuchillos del aire , cuando se descargo el cargador todos estaban con los ojos gigantes y la boca zafada

― _y quien creen que gano?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza a los espectadores que aun no salían del asombro

― _Genesect sin duda_ ―Dijeron todos incluido Terrakion que estaba asombrado Genesect solo reia Ufano para luego guardar sus armas

Ya luego de unos minutos siguió el siguiente evento estaban tanto Genesect y Terrakion parados enfrente de Deoxys quien estaba con unos garrotes Policiales

― _bien la siguiente Pruebas es el desarme tendrán que vencer a Deoxys para ganar claro sus espadas y armas fueron reemplazadas por armas de aire comrpimido y madera del mismo peso con pintura pero les advierto dos cosas la primera Deoxys hace poco estuve midiendo su conocimiento en artes marciales y conoce cada clase de arte marcial ademas si la lastiman ambos terminaran en terapia intensiva por causa mia ya que si le hacen un solo rasguño a mi querida deoxys les abrire el estomago lentamente y los atare con sus intestinos!_ ―Rayquaza exagero con su amenaza pero no estaba mal estar precavidos ahora Genesect y Terrakion estaban asustados tragaron grueso y asintieron

― _perfecto comienzen_ ―Dijo Rayquaza volviendo a su buen Humor de siempre

Ambos comenzaron a atacarla Genesect le disparo varias veces pero ella solo esquivaba las balas con los bastones desarmo de dos golpes a Genesect y de una patada lo dejo fuera de combate , Terrakion ataco por detrás y Deoxys bloqueo el ataque usaba un solo bastón para luchar como espada estoque hasta que de un mal movimiento iso que Terrakion aprovechara y le quitara el bastón golpeándole la mano ella iso un gesto de dolor Terrakion la tiro y le puso la espada en el cuello

― _creo que gane_ ―Dijo el y le ofreció la mano a Deoxys

― _bien va por cierto ―_ Terrakion recibió un rodillazo en el estomago por parte de Rayquaza

― _eso fue por lastimar a Deoxys_ ―Dijo el con una sonrisa falsa mientras observaba Terrakion arrodillarse de dolor

― _medico…_ ―Dijo el en voz vaya por la falta de aire en eso como por arte de Magia apareció Mew y se lo llevo con Xerneas

― _bien mientras esperamos a que Terrakion vuelva de ser atendido por Xerneas quieren ir a comer algo?_ ―Pregunto Rayquaza y todos asintieron y fueron adentro a almorzar

En la cocina

Rayquaza terminaba de cocinar algo con la ayuda de Kyogre y Lugia en lo que Virizion se acerco

― _no sabia que cocinabas Rayquaza_ ―Dijo ella tomando una Manzana

― _eh desarrollado un gusto por cocinar cuando lo descubrí al poco tiempo de comenzar a viajar con todos estos me empezó a gustar y bueno heme aquí cocinero oficial del grupo jajaja_ ―Se rio el mientras continuaba

― _otra pregunta que hay entre tu y deoxys porque bueno me lo pregunto cuando escuche como amenazaste a Terrakion y Genesect y luego golpear al primero_ ―Dijo ella aun comiendo de la manzana

― _pues bueno se podría decir que somos pareja me le declare cuando fue la liga pokemon y no se eso mejoro mi estado de animo ando muy feliz todo el tiempo ademas que ella se ve mas animada_ ―Dijo el sonriendo

― _ademas es la segunda pareja confirmada de este grupito loco_ ―Mew salió de la nada misma para meterse en la conversacion

― _segunda?_ ―Arqueo una ceja Virizion

― _claro es que eh notado varias cosas en el tiempo que viajamos así que entre los que no tienen pareja confirmada crearon una tabla de las parejas que podría haber y hasta ahora la de deoxys y rayquaza junto a la de Articuno y suicune son las que ya se formaron_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _y la mas probable?_ ―Pregunto Virizion

― _estan entre Kyogre y Groudon o Xerneas y Yveltal_ ―Respondió Rayquaza

" _odio que me emparejen con ese idiota….aunque no es tan malo el lagarto…"_ Pensó Kyogre al escuchar la conversación estaba muy sonrojada.

Una vez que terminaron de cocinar Rayquaza organizo el almuerzo de los Hombres siendo solo emparedados , todos ellos salieron para ver la ultima lucha que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos ya que Terrakion salió de ser revisado por Xerneas

― _bien mientras las chicas almuerzan dentro nosotros terminaremos esto el ultimo evento será un combate entre ambos tendrán solo 2 minutos de lucha así que cuando estén listos me dicen_ ―Respondió Rayquaza mientras le daba una mordida a su almuerzo

Ya habiendo elegido las armas Genesect y Terrakion se observaron Genesect tenia un rifle de balas de pintura y dos pistolas en sus lados mientras que Terrakion una gran espada donde el filo era una línea de tinta

― _las apuestas corren por el ganador de esta pelea vamos quien entra?_ ―Yveltal se paseaba frente a todos manejando unas apuestas al final apostaron todos estaban mitad y mitad una a favor de Genesect y otra de Terrakion.

Ambos comenzaron Terrakion preparo su espada mientras que Genesect cargaba su rifle

― _bien Comienzen!_ ―Dijo Rayquaza y ambos comenzaron

Terrakion lanzo un ataque con su espada que Genesect bloqueo con su rifle y le apunto rápido a Terrakion este evadió el disparo con suma facilidad , se giro para lanzar otro fuerte ataque con su espada el gual Genesect esquibo con la pistola que tenia le descargo el cartucho a terrakion dándole un solo disparo en el brazo ,el de rojo cargo otra vez su rifle cuando noto que terrakion ya estaba arremetiendo un fuerte golpe contra el se apresuro a disparar dándole en la cabeza dejándole una marca de pintura ambos cayeron por el golpe , se observaron y comenzaron a reir divertidos por el combate

― _y es un empate yo gano el dinero!_ ―Grito Rayquaza sonriendo mientras todos les pagaban

― _buena pelea jaja_ ―Terrakion se levanto y ayudo a Genesect a hacerlo

― _veo que funciono tal y como pensé al hacerlos competir ambos mostraron las habilidades de cada uno formando una alianza entre los dos o una fuerte amistad_ ―Dijo Rayquaza en pose filosófica cruzado de brazos

― _tu lo que querías ver era sangre desde un comienzo no te hagas el listo ahora Rayquaza_ ―Grito Zekrom ya que estaba algo alejado

Ya habiendo dejado en claro esa competencia todos se habían reunido en el patio incluidas las mujeres para hablar y conocerse mejor , como tendrían que compartir mucho tiempo todos era mejor hacer eso

― _oigan alguien sabe si Giratina sufrió lo mismo que nosotros? Digo porque no la eh visto hasta ahora_ ―Pregunto Ho-oh curioso ya que ella o el jamás apareció

― _seguramente debe de estar coqueteándole a Arceus ella jamás cambiara jajaja_ ―Rio Mew y al no oir risas todos los observaban incluso Dialga y Palkia

― _de que hablas Mew?_ ―Pregunto Palkia Mew Suspiro había revelado un secreto que Arceus le impuso guardar

― _arceus me matara pero ya que bueno sucede que el no creo a Giratina como nos creo a nosotros Giratina no es nuestra "Hermana" si no nuestra "Madre" ella fue creada antes que yo y fue por medio de separación osea que Arceus separo su Escencia para crearla así no sería considerada su Hija si no su otra mitad como lo son Kyogre y Groudon o Zekrom y Reshiram uno no vive sin el otro aunque se maten y es así con ellos y bueno ella no dice eso fue por mientras Dialga y Palkia incluyéndome éramos pequeños y el universo ya llevaba un tiempo y tanto los Humanos como los Pokemones vivian Giratina se encargaba de recolectar la escencia buena de los fantasmas tanto Humanos como pokemon para arceus para que reencarnen pero ella fue corrompida por las almas malvadas y lleno su Corazon de Odio queriendo Poder desafio a Arceus ella perdió y arceus dolido le borro la memoria y remplazándola por recuerdos falsos de que ella fue creada y criada con nosotros 3 , también a nosotros 3 nos implanto ese recuerdo pero yo no sé como lo ise pero restablesi los otros recuerdos y por eso lo se , ademas Giratina esta desterrada por que Arceus se arrepiente de lo que iso y no sabe si devolverle sus recuerdos o no_ ―Dijo ella y todos estaban en silencio observándola

― _Mew estas diciendo la verdad? Sabes lo que estás diciendo es muy serio_ ―Desconfio Dialga de las palabras de Mew

― _claro que es verdad si no lo fuera jamás lo Hubiera mencionado seré bromista pero jamás bromearía con ese tema_ ―Respondió ella seria todos comprendían una cosa cuando Mew se pone seria la cosa va enserio

― _Bien cambiando de tema alguien me diría cuando Llegan los demás legendarios?_ ―Pregunto Yveltal curioso

― _según Articuno ellos deberían estar llegando…_ ―Se escucho un camión hacercarse todos se voltearon para ver y eran los que faltaban

― _ahora_ ―Termino la frase Mew y todos fueron a Recibirlos

― _al fin!_ ―se escucho a Registeel desde la parte de atrás del camión junto a los demás

― _bien ya llegaron yo ire a empacar para partir para terminar esto_ _―_ Mewtwo entro a la casa por sus cosas como ya habían llegado todos ya mas pronto podrían irse

Mientras en la sala del Origen

Giratina solo contemplaba asombrada aquello que por casualidad de la vida observo la explicación de Mew , no sabía qué hacer tenía varias emociones juntas a la vez odio , tristesa,remordimiento y Felicidad? Esa última se la replanteaba varias veces el porque

― _tengo que Hablar con Arceus_ ―Ella se levanto del lugar donde Arceus observaba a los Humanos y fue con paso firme hacia el cuarto donde la deidad Descanzaba

― _Arceus! Despierta tenemos que hablar!_ ―Giratina literalmente abrió la puerta de una Patada y despertó al Dios Pokemon este estaba molesto

― _Porque me despertaste Giratina?!_ ―Grito Arceus enojado pero se sorprendió al verla no estaba enojada por alguna cosa sin sentido no parecía dolida en el alma

― _Respondeme algo yo soy hermana de Dialga y Palkia o no? Hablo de los que transformaste en Humanos_ ―Pregunto ella seria cruzada de Brazos

― _Porque quieres saber?_ ―Arceus uso su tamaño de Pokemon para tratar de Imponerse pero fue en vano Giratina estaba Furiosa que ni se Inmutaba

― _Respondeme Arceus ahora!_ ―Dijo ella en un Grito Quebrado

― _si lo eres_ ―Mintio Arceus creyendo que con eso se iria

― _Mientes!_ ―Giratina de un Puñetazo rompió un cristal de las paredes que se regenero al instante

― _yo no soy Su Hermana tampoco de los demás Legendarios yo fui quien los crio a tu lado Mentiroso infeliz! Borrarme la Memoria y hacerme creer eso llenarme la cabeza de que fui una de tus creaciones menos queridas hacerme tener ese tormento de recuerdos de observar a ti a dialga y palkia como los Hijos Favoritos ,ahora_ ―Ella de un salto quedando flotando mirando fijamente a Arceus

― _Me responderás el porque lo hiciste ―_ Pregunto Giratina enojada mirando a Arceus este Cerro los ojos

― _porque quieres saberlo?_ ―Pregunto arceus calmado sabia que era momento de Hablar no esperaba que eso sucediera

― _acaso tengo que darte una explicación del porque? Es mas que obvio del porque quiero saberlo_ ―Respondió ella tajante

Se escucho un suspiro de Arceus este se transformo en Humano para que estén a la misma Altura

 _―Miedo…de que ya no fueras la de antes la Giratina amable pero ruda esa giratina con orgullo pero con cariño ,temi de que te hayas convertido en alguien con odio únicamente en el corazón por eso decidi borrarte la memoria y desterrarte tenia miedo a eso_ ―Respondió el cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la Cabeza

― _Pues lo lograste creaste a esa Giratina cuando me desterraste, de la que tanto temes . cuando lo hiciste me lleno de odio que planeaba dia y noche como destruirte pero al tiempo ya no le vi importancia a eso y lo deje pero cuando te vi lastimar a mis amigos la ultima vez me recordó mi motivo y por eso intervine para vencerte pero…ah no importa lo que quiero decir es que me lastimaste Arceus yo que te creía el mas bondadoso de todos los Pokemones vaya que me equivoque y en grande,primero por lo que hiciste a los demás bueno eso se lo buscaron pero por como los trataste de querer destruirlos vaya ni yo llegaría a ese nivel de maldad_ ―Ella se limpio los ojos al parecer iba a llorar pero se calmo

― _no me importa mi forma Pokemon prefiero la Humana pero quiero dos cosas de ti la primera devuélveme mis recuerdos todos y cada uno pero Intacto al igual que los de dialga , Palkia y Mew ademas que pueda ir y venir de todas las dimensiones seguire con mi trabajo como siempre , pero ahora no me corromperé ya llevo milenios de experiencia en mi trabajo_ ―Dijo ella y Arceus cambio de color al que usaba para hacer eso el mismo con los que transformo a todos

Giratina cintio un choque en su cabeza pronto comenzó a recordar todo se puso de pie porque el golpe la había aturdido fuertemente y volvió a mirar a Arceus con una expresión seria , este al observarla esa mirada no la había visto desde hace años

― _Me voy Arceus , Planeo ayudar a Dialga y Palkia aunque no queiras lo are_ ―Dijo ella Desidida Arceus no sabia que hacer

Giratina caminaba hacia la Puerta no sin antes detenerse observando un cristal en este salió un Reflejo de hace mucho de ambos cuando comenzaron con sus Labores Arceus creando a dialga , palkia y Mew ,ella con su trabajo de Recoleccion ella de un golpe saco el cristal y lo guardo en su traje

― _yo volveré algún dia pero a enfrentarte no por poder eso ya no lo are será para arreglar cuentas , compañero aunque no se si deba llamarte así me lastimaste mucho Arceus , el amor que una vez sentí por ti ahora esta batallando con el odio que te tengo por lo que me Hiciste pero aun puede cambiar todo solo tu tienes que decidir que hacer_ ―Respondió ella y iso aparecer un cinturón con Pokebolas y abrió un portal para irse al Mundo Humano

― _ahora que hago…_ ―Arceus seguía sin creer lo que pasaba sintio algo recorrer sus Mejillas el se toco la cara y vio que eran lagrimas

― _acaso…estoy llorando?_ ―Arceus solo se quedo observando su mano mojada por su llanto

Volviendo a Johto

Giratina apareció en la entrada de la casa donde se estaban quedando todos los demás Legendarios ya había recobrado sus recuerdo recordaba haber criado en parte a Dialga y Palkia aunque ella fue creada para ser la que decidia el destino de las almas les tenia un gran cariño a esos dos legendarios

― _bien haber que sale_ ―Dijo ella y fue a tocar la puerta


	16. Explicaciones y El eevee de Deoxys!

**Bueno aqui un nuevo cap espero y lo disfruten n.n saludos**

* * *

Capitulo 16

Giratina Camino hacia la puerta de la Cabaña por lo que podía oir dentro la mayoría charlaba diferentes temas como, de cómo viajarían , quien estaba al mando del grupo , también se presentaban y varias cosas de poca Importancia para ella. Giratina detuvo su mano antes de tocar aun no se decidía como los vería a la cara? Esa era pregunta que se hacia

― _Y si entras de una vez Giratina que verte Parada hay como estatua es realmente Molesto_ ―Darkrai estaba debajo de un árbol junto a su Umbreon este Pokemon observaba a Giratina

― _Breon_ ―Dijo el Pokemon afirmando lo que dijo su Entrenador , Darkrai le acaricio la cabeza a Umbreon

Giratina suspiro y toco la Puerta y como Obra del cruel destino le abrió Palkia , La dragón quedo Paralizada al verla que solo limito a decir una palabra

― _Giratina…_ ―Dijo Palkia asombrada la dragón fantasma solo la observaba parecía estar en trance

― _Palkia que sucede quién es?_ ―y el destino siguió jugando en contra de Giratina ahora apareció Dialga y quedo igual que su contraparte

― _Gi…Giratina…_ ―Dijo Dialga casi con inaudible en shock igual de Palkia

― _Hola…Dialga…Palkia_ ―Dijo Giratina saludo y ambos cayeron Inconscientes

Aquel Ruido fue lo suficientemente Fuerte como para hacer que todos los demás Legendarios fueran a ver que sucedía y todos observaron a Giratina

― _Giratina! Que bueno verte_ ―Dijo Shaymin Feliz de ver a Giratina la mencionada le Dio una sonrisa a la Pokemon que era una niña con un vestido blanco y el cabello verde con Flores

― _Hola Shaymin , Hola a todos_ ―Giratina saludo a todos los legendarios la mayoría la observaba seria sin contar a Shaymin feliz de verla

― _madre!_ ―Mew se materializo ya que esta invisible y abrazo a Giratina dejando en Shock a todos inclusive a la misma Giratina

― _Madre?! De que me perdi?! Que rayos pasa aquí!_ ―Registeel gritaba desesperada por eso ,ella era una Mujer con un traje parecido a un Militar en Negro y Plateado su cabello negro corto ademas de unos guantes negros en sus manos

― _Calma Registeel todo se aclarara verdad?_ ―Pregunto Regigigas a Giratina ella asintió luego observo a los Inconcientes

― _que alguien los despierte tenemos que hablar_ ―Dijo ella y comenzó a brillar cambiando su imagen Humana por una de la misma edad que Lugia

― _Porque el cambio?_ ―Pregunto Latias observando a Giratina , Latias era casi igual a su forma Pokemon era una adolecente el cabello rojo largo un vestido blanco con rojo más un Pantalón rojo y Zapatillas blancas

― _Me siento rara con esa apariencia Humana joven preferiría una acorde a mi edad_ ―Dijo ella dando un suspiro

― _entonces creo que deberías usar uno de anciana ya que nos triplicas de edad a todos_ ―Opino Groudon

― _alguien que lo Golpee por favor si no lo hago yo_ ―Dijo Giratina de mal Humor por el comentario de Groudon quien ya tenía un Chichon en su cabeza gracias a Kyogre.

Una vez que Dialga y Palkia despertaron todos se reunieron en la sala para escuchar la Explicación de Giratina bueno casi todos Darkrai se negó a entrar luego se lo contarían

― _bueno por donde comienzo_ ―Penzo Giratina

― _por el porqué Mew te llamo madre sería lo más Conveniente_ ―Dijo Regice Frio el era un Joven tenía el cabello blanco Nieve , un traje tipo esquiador pero algo liviano todo blanco además de su forma fría lo que le faltaba al grupo un remplazo para articuno

― _si Podria comenzar por eso verán cuando solo habían 5 legendarios que eran Mew , Dialga , Palkia , arceus y yo nosotros últimos ya habíamos aparecido adultos Arceus me creo separando parte de su Esencia para ser la Guardiana del mundo distorsión además de hacerle Compañía ya que cada Legendario debía venir en par , bueno llendo a todo yo ayude a criar a Dialga , Palkia y Mew cuando estos apenas habían Nacido yo tenía otra forma de ser no era alguien lleno de odio bueno era mas buena de lo que soy ahora sucede que les di el cariño y amor que da una madre a pesar de que no compartíamos mucha conexión sanguínea pero luego cuando comenze a hacerme cargo de lo mio en el mundo distorsión ya que con la creación de Groudon , Kyogre y Rayquaza se craron los océanos y la tierra y con ellos los humanos para resumir todo los Humanos se mataban entre si yo me hacía cargo de sus almas pero mientras más lo hacía más me consumían sus maldades hasta que queriendo Poder confronte a Arceus y ya vieron como me fue borro mi memoria y me iso creer que cresi con dialga , palkia y Mew mientras que yo lo crie en realidad y hace poco recupere mi memoria y las de Dialga y Palkia ademas de las de Mew_ ―Dijo Giratina dando un suspiro

― _ya veo_ ―Dijo Palkia tratando de Procesar todo lo ocurrió en esos Momentos

― _Entonces tu eres nuestra..ma….ma….ah! no puedo ni pronunciarlo! Perdón_ _Giratina solo que me es difícil de asimilar todo esto incluso con los recuerdos_ ―Dialga dio un suspiro

 _―entonces Giratina como Dialga no puede Pronunciarlo tu nos criaste con arceus no es así? Digamos que tendríamos que Llamarte madre o algo por el estilo?_ ―Palkia solo estaba Cruzada de brazos seriamente pero ocultaba sus sentimientos bajo esa mascara no sabia ni que hacer

― _Piensen lo que Quieran yo ya dije lo que tenia que Decir ademas de que ahora vengo a Ayudarles_ ―Dijo ella seria

― _dime que tu si tienes Pokemons por que los nuevos son Peso Muerto ninguno es ni entrenador ni Coordinador como para Ayudarnos_ ―Replico Mewtwo

― _oye! Eso fue Grocero Mewtwo_ ―Diancie se cruzo de brazos ella tenia un vestido parecido a su forma Pokemon mas que su cabello era rosa y tenia la estatura de Shaymin

― _yo soy la campeona Regional de Kanto creen que eso ayude?―_ Pregunto ella con una sonrisa Burlona

― _QUE TU QUE?!_ ―Gritaron todos al Mismo tiempo sorprendidos por ese dato

― _ahora que Recuerdo hace dos días vi un reportaje de una Pareja que venció a la Elite Four de un solo ataque utilizando un Rayquaza y un deoxys shiny_ ―Opino Moltres recordando eso

― _si un tal Arath y una tal Gina no me digas que ….tu eras Arath?!_ ―Pregunto Sorprendida Moltres y todos Cayeron por lo que dijo la ave de Fuego esta recibió un golpe en la Cabeza proveniente de Zapdos

― _Moltres te llevaste el premio a la conclusión mas idiota del mundo_ ―Dijo Zapdos enojada mientras moltres estaba de cuclillas frotándose la cabeza

― _Yo soy Gina , gane el título de campeona al vercer a la elite four ahora planeo ayudarlos a ustedes a conseguir las victorias pero les aclaro una vez conseguidas arceus vera si merecen volver a ser Pokemones no que solo con conseguirlas lo ara tienen que ganarse el derecho de volver a ser Pokemons bueno Suicune y Articuno ya dieron su veredicto de no serlo así que solo quedaría saber el de ustedes_ ―Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

Todos descanzaron ese dia así que decidieron salir en la mañana para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la Ciudad por desgracia para algunos el camión en los que habían ido los legendarios faltantes no era de ellos un sujeto se ofreció a llevarlos así que ahora les tocaba caminar hacia la próxima ciudad

― _bueno cuanto faltaría para la próxima ciudad?_ ―Pregunto Yveltal observando a Regirock quien llevaba un Mapa , Regirock era un Hombre mas alto que registeel pero mas bajo que regigigas tenia un traje parecido a un Arquelogo

― _Pues no se no veo el Monte Pureza en el mapa_ ―Dijo Regirock y Kyogre le quito el Mapa

― _Idiota este es un Mapa de Hoenn_ ―Dijo Kyogre enrollando el mapa

― _bien quien tiene el mapa de Johto?_ ―Pregunto Regirock y observaron a los que lo acompañaban

― _Creo que yo deja que reviso_ ―Diancie tenia una mochila de Skitty en su espalda la puso en frente de ella y comenzó a buscar lanzando al aire varias cosas como posciones , Pokeballs y varias cosas mas Hasta que la encontró

― _aquí esta!_ ―Dijo ella y lo saco y le entrego a Kyogre

― _bien la próxima ciudad esta a 3 dias a pie así que a caminar_ ―Dijo Kyogre y todos siguieron caminando

― _Giratina tengo una pregunta_ ―Shaymin se acerco a Giratina ella la observo

― _Que sucede Shaymin?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _como has estado? Dijiste que me visitarías pero jamás lo hiciste eras mi Única amiga desde que viajo sola y ya no te volvi a ver luego de un tiempo_ ―Dijo Shaymin y le abrazo

― _perdón pero tenía asuntos que atender en el mundo Distorsión además de que estaba confinada a ese lugar y no podía salir_ ―Se disculpo ella Shaymin era muy importante para Giratina al principio la vio como una buena amiga ahora la ve como una Hermanita menor

― _y cuando vuelvas a ser Pokemon que sucederá?_ ―Pregunto ella y Giratina dio un suspiro

― _la verdad…yo ya no volveré a ser un Pokemon quede confinada al cuerpo Humano para siempre pero aun conservo mis poderes y mi papel en el mundo como no me crearon tan fácil como a Dialga y Palkia no me pueden reemplazar en cambio a ellos ya lo hicieron_ ―Dijo Giratina y los Mencionados la observaron

― _de que estás hablando?―_ Pregunto Dialga Extrañado y intimidante

― _Que su papi les dio su trabajo a sus Hermanitos a eso voy o quieren que les explique con palitos?_ ―Respondió amargamente Giratina odiaba que Dialga se hiciera el malo con ella

― _Hermanos?_ ―Preguntaron todos a la vez

― _Arceus creo otros dos dialga y Palkia para evitar que todo colapse por la transformación de estos dos ya que un Humano vive menos y el tiempo pasaría más rápido por cada latido si me entienden por eso los crearon además ellos son mucho más unidos que ustedes no tienen problemas de que uno cruce a la dimensión del otro ya que ellos se ayudan mutuamente es mas son mas maduros que ustedes_ ―Se cruzo de brazos Giratina sonriendo divertida ante las miradas avergonzadas de ambos por su actitud anterior a la transformación

― _ellos siguen teniendo la misma forma de género que estos? Osea dialga es el macho y Palkia la hembra? ―_ Pregunto Celeby y Giratina negó

― _Dialga es la Hembra y Palkia el macho en esta ocasión además de que calculando el tiempo que transcurrirán ambos estarán juntos formalmente cuando nosotros estemos por Tesselia_ ―Respondió Giratina y todos frenaron en seco

― _explicacion por favor_ ―Pidio Keldeo intrigado

― _veran cada legendario viene en Pares un ejemplo son los dos Idiotas de mis Hijos_ ―Se rio giratina para molestarlos y continuo

 _―tanto Lugia y Ho-oh,Reshiram y Zekrom , Darkrai y Cresselia , Kyogre y Groudon ,Rayquaza y Deoxys,Yveltal y Xerneas , yo y arceus y así sucesivamente que esos pares están unidos por el destino osea que se harán pareja les guste o no , mientras hay un ejemplo especial que seria Latios y Latias ellos aunque no son los únicos de su especie pueden o ser Hermanos o Pareja ese depende de las circunstancia , también como los espadachines Misticos y Los Regis , siempre abra una Hembra en ese trio y el destido decidirá con quien se quedara así que Virizion elige Bien jajaja igual tu Registeel , bueno ya y otras que son solo Hermanos como los del trio del lago y la pareja enemigo natural como son las aves y los perros y el ejemplo mas claro es el de Suicune y Articuno ahora entienden?_ ―Pregunto ella y todos bueno unos cuantos asintieron

― _y los demás? Como celeby , Mew , Genesect y todos esos que son solitarios nada mas?_ ―Pregunto Diancie

― _Diancie tu pareja siempre será un Carbink,Shaymin solo con tu propia especie , Volcanion , Heatram ustedes bueno ustedes tienen salud agradézcanlo , Manaphy tu puedes criar con un Ditto ,Hoopa bueno de ti no se mucho apenas y te conozco , Meloetta tu bueno tu elige a quien se te de la gana,Jirachi no necesita pareja ya que duerme siempre y pocas veces despertara , Victini tu sabes la verdad no se con quien te creo Arceus tu fuiste creado luego de mi encierro , Genesect tu ya tienes pareja definida es Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Giratina

― _ja! Gay!_ ―Grito Groudon y otro golpe pero por parte de Genesect lo cayo

― _hablas de la Mewtwo Hembra verdad?_ ―Pregunto Yveltal conteniendo la risa

― _claro que Hablo de ella de quien pensaba que hablaba? Además el Mewtwo Macho ya quedo en claro que entre ellos se consideran Hermanos no Pareja además el Mewtwo macho apareció primero y en ese instante de su aparición formo el par con Mew , y por ultimo Celeby tu eres una sola pero siempre aparecen varios eres tu de otros tiempos así que no hace falta una pareja para ti_ ―Termino de Hablar Giratina y todos seguían caminando en silencio la mayoría sonrojado por lo que ella dijo pero en rojo se llevaban el Premio Virizion y Registeel ambas no querían hacer contaco visual ni con los regis ni con los otros espadachines

Ya habiendo caminado un buen Tramo todos se decidieron en descansar hasta llegar a la próxima ciudad por suerte era un claro donde había un pequeño rio recorriéndolo decidieron descanzar hay y permanecer un rato antes de seguir con su camino

― _ire a investigar un poco tal vez atrape a otro Pokemon nos vemos en un rato_ ―Dijo Deoxys y se fue hacia el bosque

Ella paso un rato caminando por ahí y por allá hasta que escucho una discusión de un Joven , ella se acerco lentamente ocultándose en un arbusto para ver que pasaba el joven le gritaba a su Eevee que al parecer por la cantidad de piedras evolutivas en el suelo las había rechazado

― _Rechazaste el entrenamiento , también las Piedras evolutivas además de no querer entrenar ni en el dia ni en la noche hasta podía aceptar hacer esa ridicules del poke-recreo para que evoluciones en Sylveon pero no! Tu no quieres evolucionar en nada! Ya me tienes arto Eevee mejor lárgate de mi vista_ ―Dijo el Entrenador enojado y con la Pokebola de Eevee la rompió en una roca y saco un Charizard

― _te vas ahora , Charizard usa Lanzallamas_ ―Ordeno el entrenador el Charizard lo iso sin chistar quemándole las patas delanteras a Eevee el Pokemon se quedo en el suelo gruñendo por el dolor mientras el entrenador se iba Eevee lloraba en silencio por el dolor de sus quemaduras y su corazón

― _Maldito Humano_ ―Penso Deoxys y fue hacia el Eevee

Ella se acerco lentamente y saco a Scizor este observo a su Dueña y luego al Pequeño Eevee que quería evitarla pero no podía

― _Tranquilo no te are nada quiero ayudarte Scizor vigila la Zona por si el Humano regresa y si vez que hace eso atacalo sin dudar de acuerdo?_ ―Ordeno Deoxys y el pokemon asintió y voló mientras observaba el lugar

Deoxys cargo a Eevee en sus brazos y lo llevo hacia el campamento seguido de Scizor al llegar observaron que todos ya estaban Almorzando a ella no le importo mucho y fue por Xerneas y Mew

― _necesito su ayuda_ ―Deoxys se hacerco a ambas para su suerte estaban sentadas juntas

― _que sucede Deoxys?_ ―Pregunto Mew

― _un entrenador ataco y abandono a su Propio Eevee porque este se negó a evolucionar y lo ataco con un Charizard quemándole las patas delanteras por eso quería su Ayuda para curarlo_ ―Dijo ella a todos les sorprendió la actitud de Deoxys hacia el pequeño pokemon

Luego de que Xerneas y Mew ayudaran al pequeño Eevee le vendaron las patas de forma que parecía de como se las vendan los luchadores el Pequeño Eevee esta recostado en una manta sobre una roca cuando Flareon ,Espeon y los Umbreons se acercaron al Pokemon , Eevee los Observo y los 4 le dedicaron una sonrisa amigable Eevee sonrio al ver que lo aceptaron

― _entonces Deoxys te quedaras con el Eevee?_ ―Pregunto Mew y Deoxys asintió

― _Tal vez lo haga eso depende de la decisión de Eevee ahora lo vere_ ―Ella se acerco quedando de frente a Eevee

― _Como te sientes Eevee?_ ―Pregunto Deoxys en su tono serio Eevee asintió sonriendo

― _Que bueno ahora quiero Preguntarte algo quieres venir con migo o prefieres quedarte en el bosque?_ ―Deoxys saco una Pokebola con el mismo Stiquer que tenia la de Scizor Eevee observo la Pokebola se acerco un poco para lamer la Nariz de Deoxys y luego con su frente toco la Pokebola dejándose atrapar , cuando ya era suyo Deoxys volvió a Sacar a Eevee en eso Mew se puso en frente al pokemon

― _seguro que no quieres evolucionar mira aquí tengo dos Piedras evolutivas pensaba que si conseguía otros dos eevee evolucionarlos a vaporeon y Jolteon_ ―Mew dejo en frente al Eevee de Deoxys las dos Piedras mas una piedra Fuego por si quería ser un Flareon.

Eevee observo las piedras y las rechazo a las 3 Mew volvió a guardar las piedras flareon salto al Hombro de su entrenadora al igual que eevee como pudo por sus Heridas salto al Hombro de Deoxys ella al verlo le acaricio la cabeza

― _Deoxys necesitamos tus Servicios esta vez tienes que golpear a Yveltal , Raikou ,Entei,Groudon,Zekrom ,Regirock ,Volcalion y Heatram_ ―se escucho a Palkia hablar ella fue con su Eevee este se bajo y observo como Deoxys golpeaba a los Mencionados, Eevee observaba asombrado a deoxys por como luchaba cuando ella volvió cerca de su Pokemon la observo

― _Eevee e e eevee!_ ―Eevee parecía asombrado y entusiasmado

― _que dice el Eevee? Auch mi cabeza_ ― Pregunto Yveltal frotandoce la cabeza

― _Dice que quiere aprender ataques Tipo lucha junto a deoxys_ ―Explico Mewtwo leyendo un libro

― _aunque muchos ataques no podrá aprender solo Deteccion es del tipo Lucha_ ―Explico Mew observando la Pokedex que decía eevee

― _bueno Deoxys tu Eevee sabe Bola sombra, Golpe Cuerpo ,Cola de Hierro nada mas esos 3 ataques creo que con un poco de entrenamiento podría aprender Deteccion_ ―Explico Mew y Deoxys asintió cuando Giratina se Acerco y le puso una cinta en la frente a Eevee era una negra de artes Marciales

― _que es eso Giratina?_ ―Pregunto Xerneas al observar la cinta

― _es un Objeto llamado "Cinta negra" le ayudara a fortalecer los ataques a Eevee_ ―Dijo ella y se fue sonriendo como pareciendo que logro algo

Toda La noche Deoxys y Eevee se dedicaron a entrenar Eevee lanzaba patadas y golpes con su Cabeza aunque no hacían mucho daño a nada lo hacia con mucho Esfuerzo , el único Espectador era Darkrai y su Umbreon que observaban la Batalla

― _creo que es Hora de que duerman los dos_ ―Dijo Darkrai y Deoxys asintió y junto a Eevee fueron a Dormir

Al Dia siguiente mientras Caminaban Eevee decidió viajar al lado de Deoxys para poder caminar mejor y entrenar mientras el Flareon de Mew seguía en el Hombro de la rosada eran los únicos Pokemones aun en esa forma que viajaban fuera de su Pokebola

― _lo hiciste bien anoche Eevee me enorgulleces_ ―Explico Deoxys Eevee sonrió

― _Vaya Eevee que bueno verte_ ―La voz de alguien iso que todos observaran para un lado del Camino era el entrenador que había abandonado a Eevee

― _Que Quieres Humano_ ―Pregunto Amenazante Deoxys todos retrocedieron

― _quiero a mi Inútil Eevee aunque no quiera evolucionar podre hacerlo fuerte con ataques y si no me lo quieres dar entonces Peleare por el_ ―Dijo el Entrenador sacando una Pokebola Deoxys iba a sacar a Scyzor pero Eevee se paro enfrente para pelear Deoxys lo observo

― _quieres saldar cuentas verdad Eevee?_ ―Pregunto Deoxys el Pokemon asintió cuando vio al entrenador este Saco a Charizard

― _bien si eso quieres Charizard Lanzallamas a Eevee!_ ―Ordeno El entrenador y el charizard ataco

― _Eevee esquívalo y utiliza combate Cercano!_ ―Ordeno Deoxys y Eevee al esquivarlo se lanzo rápidamente dando con sus patas traseras al estomago de Charizard y así siguió golpeándolo el Charizard reia pero luego comenzó a sentir dolor cuando vio que Eevee comenzó a Brillar cuando termino Charizard fue Lanzado un poco lejos

Al terminar de brillar el Pokemon que salió era un Pareció a un Umbreon pero de color Marron claro la cola era mas larga además un poco esponjosa terminando en un espiral sus patas aun llevaban el vendaje en las delanteras las de atrás por el pelaje parecían unas botas en su cuello un circulo mas claro sus ojos Azules la cinta negra aun en su cabeza mas una cicatriz en su Ojo Derecho

― _Fighteon!_ ―Se escucho al Pokemon todos estaban asombrados ante esa extraña evolución de Eevee

― _que evolución es esa?_ ―Pregunto El entrenador y saco su Pokedex

 ** _No hay datos de este Pokemon_** Fue lo único que dijo la Pokedex luego se escucho reir fuertemente a Giratina

― _se Pokemon es una nueva Evolución de Eevee Fighteon aun no tenia que aparecer en el mundo pero creo que ya era Hora me dio lastima el Pequeño y se lo concedí_ ―Dijo ella y todos la observaron

― _Deoxys ahora Figtheon remplazo un ataque que es Golpe cuerpo por Mega Patada combínala con Combate Cercano veras que poder_ ―Dijo Giratina y Deoxys asintió

― _Fighteon Mega Patada mas Combate Cercano!_ ―Ordeno Deoxys y el Pokemon corrió rápidamente saltando y dándole una patada al Charizard

Luego siguió con sus Patas delanteras arremetía muy fuerte combinando varios golpes como si fueran Movimientos de Artes Marciales para el Final lo termino con una Cola De Hierro mandando al charizard hacia el Entrenador

― _bien Echo Fighteon estoy Muy Orgullosa_ ―Deoxys le acaricio la cabeza a su Pokemon este sonrio en eso el Flareon de Mew se acerco y le felicito Fighteon le lamio la Mejilla Flareon se sorprendió y le sonrio a Fighteon

― _no se si lo sabían pero el Flareon de Mew y Fighteon tienen la misma edad_ ―Dijo Giratina con un dato que a nadie le importo

― _bien sigamos Fighteon entraras a tu Pokebola querrás caminar?_ ―Pregunto Deoxys y Fighteon observo un momento a Flareon y decidió Caminar

― _ahora todos los Eevee podrán Evolucionar a Fighteon ya que ya apareció incluso los que ya nacieron ahora_ ―Explico Giratina todos tenían una mirada de duda en su rostro

― _si quieren saber porque es porque arceus iba a habilitar esa Evolucion dentro de 50 años pero como me dio pena lo ise y ahora Fighteon apareció en estos Momentos y con ellos el ADN de todos los Eevees vivos y los que aun no nacen ya pueden evolucionar al tipo lucha_ ―Explico Giratina y todos seguían Caminando

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el Fic aclaro que cree esta Evolucion por que escuche de dos nuevas evoluciones de Eevee en Pokemon Z asi que cree esta evolucion porque me agradan los tipo lucha sin mas aqui les dejo la Descripcion de la Pokedex de Fighteon que Invente xD**

 **Fighteon: _Fighteon el Pokemon Lucha : Fighteon es una de las Formas evolutivas de Eevee su cuerpo Elastico le permite lanzar golpes como si caminara en dos patas se dice que Fighteon posee un elevado sentido del onor y justicia en la pelea no dudara en abandonar a un entrenador que sea malvado , esta dispuesto a proteger a quien lo necesite incluso si es alguien mas fuerte que el ,Fighteon tiene un gran apego hacia las Evoluciones de su Especie pero cuando elige una se queda con esa evolución para siempre protegiéndola con su vida_**

 **Bueno sin mas eso es todo me despido Bye Bye**


	17. Arco2:Dudas y Confrontacion

**bueno aqui un nuevo Cap y comienzo de un Nuevo arco del Fic que contaria con 3 este es el Segundo como Protagonistas a Mew y Mewtwo el Proximo volverian a ser todos pero en este queria consentrarme en ellos bueno sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 17

Mewtwo y sus compañeros ya se aproximaban a la Ciudad que era Ciudad Iris todos venían cansados por el largo viaje y decidieron ir a descansar al Centro Pokemon lo curioso es que no había mucha Gente como usualmente la hay por esos días estaría Lleno pero como no Habia nadie Mewtwo aprovecho para ir a registrarse para la liga Johto así que se Acerco a la enfermera Joy

― _quisiera Inscribirme para la liga Pokemon de Johto_ ―Dijo el en su tono serio

― _disculpe pero no supo la noticia? La liga Pokemon de este año se ah cancelado por inconveniente en la Meseta añil una feroz tormenta casi deja en ruinas el lugar_ ―Explico la Enfermera Joy Mewtwo solo dio un bufido de fastidio ahora tendría que ir a otra región para competir pero sentía algo raro en sus compañeros al parecer comenzaban a apreciar la vida Humana siendo ellos Pokemons se había dado cuenta desde que llegaron a Johto de esa actitud suya pero el no decía nada pensaba que solo era su Imaginación

― _pero para no desanimar a los Entrenadores la Elite Four esta aceptando retos de los entrenadores que oh tengan las 8 medallas de Johto o algún Premio reciente_ ―Explico ella y Mewtwo le dio su Pokedex

― _revise para que participe_ ―Dijo el y la Enfermera Joy comenzó a analizar la Pokedex donde decían los datos

Nombre del Entrenador :Mewtwo  
Edad:24

Genero:Hombre

Lugar de Nacimiento :Kanto

Premios o Reconocimientos Ganados: Campeon De La Liga de Kanto

― _Bien parece que esta todo en Orden los Retos de hacen en Ciudad Trigal Buena Suerte_ ―Dijo la Enfermera Joy entregándole su Pokedex , Mewtwo fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y los escucho Halando

― _Ya lo decidi prefiero quedarme como un Humano la vida me resulta más Facil ademas ser pokemon era bueno pero siendo un Humano siento que ya casi nadie me molesta como antes_ ―Se escucho la voz de Rayquaza

― _yo pienso lo mismo aunque admito que extrañare el papel que cumplia pienso que seria Mejor si me quedo como Humana_ ―Palkia también daba su Veredicto de seguir siendo Humana

― _y tu Mew que aras?_ ―Pregunto Latias

― _yo…bueno seguiré siendo Humana y me dedicare a ser entrenadora Pokemon Hasta me ofrecieron tener un Gimnasio Pokemon en ciudad Verde el Lider dejo la ciudad y el Gimnasio esta vacio ademas también hay otra razón y es relacionada con alguien especial…_ ―Explico ella y Mewtwo se sorprendió y decidió colarse en la conversación

― _enserio escuchan lo que dicen? Prefieren seguir siendo Humanos?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo en un tono asombrado y Serio

― _es un Hecho Mewtwo la mayoría ah decidido quedarse como Humanos inclusive yo que pretendo con mi conocimiento ayudar a la Humanidad y a los Pokemons_ ―MewtwoY observaba a su Hermano ella sabia que cuando Mewtwo hablaba de esa Forma es que estaba en Desacuerdo

― _pero…están locos? Somos Pokemons no somos Humanos nunca lo Fuimos!_ ―El levanto la Voz por eso

― _pero ahora lo somos! Escúchame Mewtwo por lo que quieres discutir nosotros ya dimos nuestras Decisiones y al parecer el único que quiere volver a ser Pokemon eres tu_ ―Replico Mew seria observando a Mewtwo este Negó

― _bien ustedes ya lo decidieron yo no tengo nada más que Decirles_ ―Dijo el y estaba por irse cuando Mew lo detuvo ese se Libero de la mano de la Legendaria y salió del lugar levitando Mew y los demás lo siguieron como pudieron

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Mewtwo se detuvo en una Pendiente y observo el Atardecer pensaba que los había perdido a todos los demás

― _Mewtwo escúchame…_ ―Pidio Mew observándolo el seguía dándole la Espalda

― _para que? De todas Formas nuestros caminos se Separan ustedes deciden quedarse así mientras yo seguire mi viaje para volver a ser como fui una vez_ ―Dijo el Serio escuchaba los Pasos de Mew dirigirse hacia el

― _acaso ser un Pokemon te trajo Felicidad? Amabas la soledad de la que tanto te quejaste en tu vida? Amabas que el Equipo Rocket quisiera capturarte? Explícame una sola cosa por la que debiera volver a Ser Pokemon Mewtwo_ ―Pidió Ella Seria y Mewtwo no decía nada no sabia que Responderle

― _como lo Pensé ademas porque no quieres quedarte así? Yo lo hago por alguien con quien no podía estar siendo una Pokemon un Ser de mi misma Fuerza que al principio Odie pero comenzó a quererlo mas que antes_ ―Dijo ella Mewtwo estaba Desconcertado

― _De quien se trata?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo intrigado

― _de ti Mewtwo…_ ―Dijo ella y Lo beso pero Mewtwo en vez de Corresponder se Separo y levito

― _Lo siento Mew pero yo no puedo aceptar esto de ti entiende que sigo fuerte a mi meta de regresar a la normalidad admito que si eh generado algunos Sentimientos pero aun así no puedo hacerlo_ ―Mewtwo oculto su pesar en una mirada seria y Fria mientras observaba como el alegre corazón de Mew se rompía pedazo a Pedazo y ella comenzaba a Llorar

― _bien…entonces LARGO!_ ―Ella le lanzo una Esfera Aura mientras Lloraba Mewtwo la esquivo

Todos observaban aquella escena algunos con ganas de romperle la cara a Mewtwo por hacer llorar de esa Forma a Mew otros aguantando las ganas de Llorar

― _ten a Umbreon no puedo separarlo_ ―Mewtwo iba a Acercarse a darcelo pero ella con un Puño Sombra lo mando hacia Atrás y con sus poderes Psiquicos levito la Pokebola

― _Vete ahora Mewtwo…largo alejate fue un Error pensar que habría Felicidad , amor en un ser como tu Pokemon de Laboratorio! Tu Existencia fue un error como mi Amor por ti… alejate!_ ―Ella lloraba amargamente mientras sus Ropas cambiaban de Forma y Color haciendo notar que usaba Transformación para atacar a Mewtwo este solo esquivaba los ataques y se Alejaba

Mewtwo solo comenzó a volar a una Gran Velocidad alejándose del Grupo mientras escuchaba a Mew llorar eso le partía el Corazón , los demás legendarios se Acercaron a Mew para tratar de consolarla de forma inútil ella seguía Destrozada

― _no me esperaba esto de Tu Hermano Mewtwo_ ―Regigigas estaba Serio observando a MewtwoY

― _yo tampoco me espere esto el ….bueno el parece no sentir nada en verdad_ ―Dijo ella y ayudo a Mew

― _vamos Mew no te pongas así lo Podrás superar_ ―Ella trataba de Consolarla Mew la abrazo fuerte mientras Lloraba

― _Hoopa con tus anillos nos Podrías transportar a diferentes Regiones?_ ―Pregunto MewtwoY y el Asintió

― _puedo pero solo 3 por vez no puedo con todos al mismo Tiempo quien seria los Primeros?_ ―Pregunto Hoopa

― _creo que seremos nosotros Hoopa nos transportas a Ciudad Verde en Kanto?_ ―MewtwoY estaba junto a Mew y Genesect

― _Genesect? Tu vendrás con nosotras?_ ―Pregunto MewtwoY y Genesect le sonrio

― _Claro que lo are luego de ver esa muestra de cobardía por parte de tu Hermano eh decidido quedarme con ustedes te Prometo que yo no te are nada de eso a ti … nos veremos algún dia todos fue un placer_ ―Genesect observaba a MewtwoY ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa luego de despedirse , los 3 partieron a Kanto por aquel anillo

― _bien quienes ahora?_ ―Pregunto el Legendario

― _nosotros pero llevanos a la Fabrica de La batalla queremos visitar a Articuno_ ―Pidio lugia y Hoopa utilizo los dos anillos para que pasaran todos

Y así sucesivamente varios de los que no confesaban nada con sus contra partes destinadas comenzaron a aclarar algunas cosas otros no diran nada en Publico si no solamente a sus compañeros , así fue como todos se separaron para comenzar una vida mas o menos Normal

En La sala del Origen

Arceus observo toda aquella acción en primera sentía lastima por Mew y Odio por Mewtwo pero sentía que en su interior había una batalla para saber su destino así que no le aria nada , el desde el incidente con Giratina no volvió a tomar su Forma de Pokemon en si no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo , el giro su cabeza para ver un Aro dorado que apareció en una parte del lugar de donde aparecieron Dialga,Palkia y Giratina

― _Arceus … observaste eso verdad?_ ―Giratina lo observaba seria Arceus asintió

― _dime te vino algo a la mente al ver el dolor de Mew?_ ―Pregunto ella y Arceus volvió a asentir

― _me vino a la mente el dolor que debi de causarte al hacerte creer que fuiste criada por mi y no de la mejor manera si no ser apartada sin cariño y sola por eso quería pedirte Perdon_ ―Dijo el y se Hacerco a Giratina pero ella lo freno con la mano

― _escucha puedo sentir que tu perdón es verdadero pero aun tendras que ganarte otra vez mi cariño cosa que no será nada Facil por lo que me has hecho vivir , como habras notado todos ya nos separamos así que los 4 volveremos a vivir aquí te guste o no_ ―Explico Giratina Arceus solo se limito a asentir

― _Arceus….ya sabemos todo pero queremos Preguntarte algo…_ ―Dijo Dialga algo Nervioso pero Decidido

― _Que sucede Dialga?_ ―Pegunto el y Dialga suspiro

― _no ara nada contra Mewtwo? Mire como ah dejado a Mew la pobre esta muy deprimida_ ―Dijo Dialga y Arceus asintió

― _que quieres que haga?_ ―Pregunto el

― _enfréntese a Mewtwo véncelo y hágalo hacer algo para recuperar la Felicidad De Mew_ ―Dijo el y Arceus asintió

El fue hacia un Portal que abrió para ir a la Tierra mas preciso a donde se dirigía Mewtwo para luchar contra la elite Four

Mientras con Mewtwo

El estaba en los tejados de un Edificio de ciudad Trigal observando la Luna aun se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a Mew pero el seguía firme a su Meta volver a ser un Pokemon eso nada ni nadie le podrían cambiar la forma de ver aquello

― _Lo siento Mew pero ya tome mi decisión_ ―El bajo de aquel Tejado rumbo a una Arena donde se tendría que batir a duelo con toda la Elite Four de ese lugar

Mewtwo Entro y observo el lugar donde todos los miembros de esa Elite lo observaban el los miro seriamente pero todos se Hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a un Hombre mas maduro que el tenia un traje blanco Puro y una bufanda amarilla ojos Verdes y piel Morena mas su cabello una conbinacion de negro y Blanco

― _Mewtwo….listo para esta Prueba que te pongo para ver si mereces volver a ser Pokemon?_ ―Arceus observaba a Mewtwo

― _como sabes eso?_ ―Pregunto el

― _yo no me Llamo Arath yo soy el Alpha y el Omega soy el Pokemon Arceus_ ―Dijo el y todos se Sorprendieron incluso el alto mando

― _eso lo explica_ ―Murmuro en lo bajo Lance

― _bien no Importa comencemos!_ ―Mewtwo saco una Pokebola mientras Arceus iso aparecer una en su mano

― _sera una batalla doble te parece?_ ―Pregunto el y Mewtwo asintió y saco otra

― _Alakazam! Charizadtwo vayan!_ ―Mewtwo saco a sus dos mas Poderosos Pokemones

― _Mewtwo , Mew adelante_ ―Arceus iso aparecer a un Mew Shiny y un Mewtwo igual Shiny pero este era verde con blanco

― _porque pusiste a uno igual a mi?_ ―Pregunto retadoramente Mewtwo

― _ya veras_ ―Dijo Arceus sin inmutarse

― _Charizard Lanzallams , Alakazam Psiquico_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y sus Pokemones atacaron los dos ataques rumbo a Mew

― _Mewtwo Protege a Mew ,Mew utiliza bola sombra contra CharizardTwo_ ―Ordeno Arceus

Su Mewtwo se puso en medio de los ataques Protegiendo a Mew con Proteccion , Mew lanzo el ataque dando de Frente a CharizardTwo quien fue Herido fuertemente por ese ataque

― _Alakazam otra vez Psiquico contra Mewtwo esta vez! Charizard anillo Igneo contra Mew_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo observando a Charizard que apenas se Levantaba

― _Mew Protege a Mewtwo y luego usen Psiquico ambos_ ―Ordeno Arceus y ambos Pokemones lo hicieron el ataque fue tal que noqueo a ambos Pokemones de un solo golpe

― _no…puede..ser…_ ―Mewtwo no creía lo que veía su racha de Invicto se acabo y fue frente al Dio Arceus

― _Mewtwo Observa_ ―Arceus iso que Mewtwo observara a los Shiny el los vio el Mew Shiny estaba sobre el Hombro de Mewtwo este le acarisiaba la cabeza sonriendo para luego acariciarse Mutuamente a Mewtwo como si hubiera sido un feo Golpe recordó cuando Mew le dijo de esa nube que se parecían a ellos

― _esa Nube que vieron fue un Presagio de lo que pudo haber pasado si hubieras correspondido al Amor de Mew pero ahora estas Metido en algo Peor Mewtwo no solo no te are Pokemon si no que ahora tendras que Enfrentarte a tus amigos para ver si Mereces el derecho de volver a Intentar retarme para eso olvidate de las ligas y todo ese será tu Primordial proyecto vencer a todos pero no te dire donde están tu tendras que buscarlos pero no ahora tendras que Esperar un año entero para hacerlo como Castigo_ ―Dijo Firmemente Arceus y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a Mewtwo arrodillado pensando en lo sucedido

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el capitulo espero que les aya gustado en si le metere mas ganas al fic ya que eh notado para mi una baja considerable en los caps por eso le pondre mas empeño a este para que quede bien , aun no se de cuanto caps sera pero seran unos cuantos bueno eso nada mas era me despido**


	18. Un nuevo viaje

Capitulo 18

Y como había dicho Arceus paso el Año completo del tiempo que tendría que esperar Mewtwo para comenzar su travesía de encontrar a Mew , ahora el legendario clonado se encontraba en Sinnoh para comenzar su búsqueda decidió ir en barco a Hoenn yendo de esa forma seria mas Fácil de encontrar , al caminar por la cubierta del barco observo como se libraban batallas Pokemon Mewtwo pensó que si se debía quedar como Humano se aria entrenador uno muy fuerte para estar a la altura de los Maestros Pokemon en ese tiempo cambio un poco su apariencia su pelo se lo dejaba corto peinado hacia atrás comenzó a llevar un pantalón de vestir morado mas unos zapatos del mismo color un chaleco morado , una camisa blanca ademas de la corbata del mismo color que el chaleco

― _Oye tu!_ ―Un sujeto grande y robusto miro a Mewtwo este lo miro , el sujeto saco una Pokebola…

Mewtwo sonrio de lado y también saco la suya y comenzó la lucha Mewtwo en su viaje consiguió un Absol y su rival saco un Ninetales

(canción de Fondo "Atrapalos Ya " versión de la Pelicula de Mewtwo)

En Hoenn

― _Leafeon ve!_ ―Mew saco a uno de sus Pokemons para enfrentar a un entrenador que la reto ella había logrado un Equipo compuesto por las Evoluciones de Eevee también con su Propio Fighteon

Mew ahora era un poco mas alta su cabello seguía largo rosa pero ahora tenia una chaqueta amarilla y un vestido Blanco , un pantalón corto del mismo color botas amarillas y unos Pendientes en forma de Rayo , ella con el tiempo usaba el ataque "Transformacion" que no cambiaban su fisonomía solo su ropa y ella acostumbraba a usar mas a la forma de Jolteon le gustaba su ropa

― _Gardevoir a luchar!_ ―El entrenador saco a su Gardevoir y lanzo el primer ataque

En ciudad Calagua

Dos entrenadores entraron al nuevo Gimnasio de la ciudad para enfrentar a los lideres escucharon rumores de que serian algunas personas Interesantes pero al llgar al final del recorrido notaron dos espacios uno de tierra y otro de agua

― _bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Kalagua nosotros somos los Lideres_ ―Una voz sono ambos entrenadores observaban a todo lugar cuando la tierra se agrieto y el agua comenzó a moverse

― _Kyogre la Creadora del Oceano!_ ―Kyogre apareció de un salto saliendo del agua quedando parada en la misma , ella ahora tenia su apariencia Primigenia su traje ahora era uno parecido a la de un capitán de barco una chaqueta larga azul con tonos dorados un pantalón azul oscuro botas blancas , su cabello azul brillante mas un sombrero azul con una pluma blanca

― _Groudon el Creador de la tierra_ ―Groudon también iso acto de prescencia el tenia una camisa negra mas un pantalón del mismo color una gabardina roja con partes brillantes su cabello en punta bien peinado y rojo ademas de unos lentes carmesí con dorado

― _eran ustedes…_ ―Dijo uno de los entrenadores

― _No importa sal Dragonite!_ ―uno de ellos saco a su Pokemon

― _Ursaring yo te elijo!_ ―El otro entrenador saco a su Ursaring

Groudon y Kyogre sonrieron

― _Aggron ve!_ ―Groudon saco su Aggron quedando en frente de Ursaring

― _Gyarados vencelo!_ ―Kyogre saco su nuevo Gyarados para la lucha

Kanto Pueblo lavanda

― _bienvenido al gimnacio de Pueblo lavanda espero que estes listo para enfrentar a tu Peor pesadilla_ _―_ Darkrai se quedo en Kanto mas precisos en pueblo lavanda donde abrió un Gimnacio de los mas temidos y sombrios en todo Kanto siendo el el líder junto a Cresselia , ahora el usaba un traje parecido al de un vampiro una camisa blanca un chaleco rojo mas una capa negra su mirada mas seria y terrorífica le daba un gran dote para su lugar

― _Te venceré no le temo a nada ve charizard!_ ―El entrenador que lo reto saco a su mas Poderoso pokemon

― _veras lo que es el miedo Haunter sal!_ ―Darkrai saco a su Pokemon del tipo Fantasma

― _Bola sombra!_ ―Mewtwo Peleaba contra aquel entrenador su Absol lanzo aquel ataque dando de frente al Ninetales

― _Rayo solar!_ ―Mew ordeno a su Leafeon quien el ataque de de lleno contra la Gardevoir

― _Puño sombra!_ ―Haunter conecto perfecto el golpe en la quijada de Charizard venciéndolo

― _Aggron levántalo al aire y al agua!_ ―Groudon ordeno su Aggron levanto al ursaring a los aires lanzándolo a la zona acuática haciéndolo chocar con aquel dragonite Kyogre aprovecho la situación

―Hiperrayo!―El gyarados de Kyogre lanzo aquel ataque mandando a la pared a ambos pokemones venciéndolos

(Fin de la canción)

Todos habían ganado sus combates mintras devolvían sus pokemones a sus Pokebolas

― _Fue un buen combate tu Absol es fuerte_ ―El sujeto felicito a Mewtwo dándole la mano este la acepto

― _gracias tu ninetales es igual_ ―Dijo Mewtwo el había recibido dotes de Humildad por las malas en ese tiempo con constantes visitas de Arceus para hacerle entender que tiene que ser menos frio para lograr eso así su actitud cambio

― _vaya… tu Leafeon es fuerte_ ―El entrenador observaba a su Gardevoir vencida Mew solo sonrio

― _tienes Potencial para ganar solo debes entrenar un poco mas_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la próxima ciudad aun llevaba consigo a su Flareon en su Hombro

― _espero y ayas entendido niño , debes vencer tus miedos para ganar aquí en tu caso tu miedo es defraudar a todos ―_ Dijo Darkrai mientras devolvía a Haunter a su Pokebola

― _vuelvan cuando quieran les daremos la revancha_ ―Dijo Kyogre observando a los entrenadores irse

Cada uno había logrado grandes cosas en tan solo un Año ahora Mew dejo ciudad Verde a cargo de MewtwoY y decidió viajar para conocer los lugares como Humana y de paso divertirse , Darkrai se encariño con el aspecto de Pueblo lavanda y fue a vivir hay junto a Cresselia a ella no le incomodaba mucho el lugar era tranquilo Darkrai abrió el Gimnacio de Pueblo lavanda donde su equipo era de tipos Fantasma y Siniestro era uno de los más Difíciles que había ya que no solo peleabas contra el Legendario si no que también tenias que tratar de no salir corriendo del miedo por como era el lugar ademas de que Darkrai salía asustando a sus rivales , Groudon y Kyogre decidieron hacer lo miso pero en Ciudad Calagua donde abrieron un Gimnasio del tipo Acero y agua Groudon no tuvo problemas pero Kyogre tuvo que pelear para tener ese tipo y al final gano por poco.

Mewtwo al bajar del Barco observo el muelle de ciudad Portual para saber a dónde iba primero cuando escucho unos pasos de unas cuantas Personas que se acercaban a el

― _Mewtwo!_ ―El se giro para ver quien era y era Alexia venia acompañada con su Pikachu

― _Alexia que haces aquí? No dijiste que estarías compitiendo en Hoenn el año pasado?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo extrañado eso le había dicho ella

― _si veras sucede que en vez de ir a Hoenn fui a Tesselia me equivoque de barco y me di cuenta cuando ya estaba hay así que bueno entre en la liga de ese lugar y adivina la gane! Mi primera liga!_ ―Dijo ella emocionada y Mewtwo sonreía veía el entusiasmo de ash reflejado

― _entonces este año participaras en la liga de Hoenn no es así?_ ―Pregunto el y ella asintió

― _y tu que aras?_ ―Pregunto ella y el dio un suspiro tal vez seria mejor hacer la liga tal vez así encuentre a Mew se entero que Mew estaba como entrenadora para las ligas

― _creo que are lo mismo_ ―Dijo el y Alexia asintió

― _que bueno Machamp quiere la revancha contra Umbreon_ ―Dijo ella y Mewtwo cambio una mirada seria

― _Umbreon ya no está con migo ahora está con Mew ambos peleamos y me separe del grupo_ ―Dijo el y a Alexia le extraño eso

― _Porque Pelearon? Claro si quieres contarme―_ Pregunto ella y Mewtwo asintió pero decidieron ir al centro Pokemon primero

Una vez hay Mewtwo entrego sus Pokemons a la enfermera Joy para que los Revisara Alexia iso lo mismo , ambos fueron a descansar mientras esperaban y decidieron charlar

― _bien veras sucede que al llegar a Hoenn yo estaban muy decidido a volver a ser Pokemon que no escuchaba Razones de los demás cuando fui a Inscribirme y me dijeron que estaba cerrada la liga ese año al volver con los otros escuche que decían que querían seguir siendo Humanos me Enoje y me fui Mew me siguió y bueno me..confeso su Amor yo la rechace y rompí su Corazón así que nos separamos y no eh sabido nada de ellos pero de solo recordar a Mew me hace sentir miserable y quiero disculparme con ella_ ―Dijo el dando un suspiro

― _y corresponder a sus sentimientos verdad?_ ―Pregunto ella con una sonrisa divertida Mewtwo solo la miro

― _Tal vez solo espero que no me odie_ ―Dijo el y Alexia solo se quedo pensando

― _hay ya no se_ ―Dijo ella pensativa

― _Alexia quiero preguntarte algo , porque viajas sola? Ya que recuerdo que tu padre las veces que nos vimos que no fueron pocas al pasar de los años siempre viajaba con algunas personas_ ―Pregunto el extrañado

― _a si es que bueno mis Amigos tienen cosa Importante Bruce tiene su trabajo como líder mi Tio Brock le dice que si quiere el se encargara del Gimnacio para que su Hijo viaje pero el se niega no quiere dejar de ser Lider , Mi hermano lo hace porque quiere parecerse a mi Madre , Marcus bueno somos amigos pero jamás iria a ningún lado con el siempre competimos pero de vez en cuando nos divertimos juntos_ ―Dijo ella mientras acarisiaba la cabeza de su Pikachu

― _su relación se escribe como amigos pero se pronuncia rival no es así?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y ella asintió

Ellos fueron por sus Pokemons Mewtwo tomo 3 Pokebolas y Alexia solo 2 ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Petalburgo para ver a unos amigos de su Padre ademas de unos de sus amigos de esa Region

― _y que pokemones traes con tigo?_ ―Pregunto Curiosa Alexia al ver las 3 Pokebolas de Mewtwo

― _eh dejado a la mayoría con el Profesor Oak pero traje 3 dos capture en Sinnoh y uno cuando pasaba por Kalos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y de sus Pokebolas salieron un Absol , un Zorua y una Fennekin

― _vaya mi padre tiene un Zoroark parlante bueno habla por telepatía pero a eso voy tiene una pequeña cria esa pequeña zorua que también habla pero aun no esta lista para abandonar a su padre pero cuando lo haga vendrá a viajar con migo_ ―Dijo Alexia mientras Mewtwo guardaba a todos sus Pokemons

― _ash tiene pokemons raros por lo que me cuentas_ ―Dijo el y Alexia asintió

― _claro que tiene y la mayoría de sus Pokemons tienen crias con las que cresi jugando y prontamente viajaran con migo_ ―Dijo ella y Mewtwo la observo

― _cuántos años tienes?_ ―Pregunto el de repente

― _tengo 14 dentro de un mes cumplo 15 años_ ―dijo ella y siguieron su camino

Mientras Mew

Ella ya había llegado a Petalburgo para su batalla de Gimnacio seria la tercera batalla la primera fue en Malvalona la segunda en lavacalda , venia con su Flareon en su hombro ambas sonriendo ese viaje por Hoenn les divertida mucho habían conocido gente interesante echo nuevos amigos tanto humanos como Pokemons y Mew al fin logro terminar de juntar su equipo de Eevees con su ultima adquisición que fue Leafeon que había evolucionado hace poco

― _Flareon estas lista para nuestra próxima batalla?_ ―Pregunto Mew y su Pokemon asintió feliz

― _que bueno dime no te interesa probar lo que son los concursos pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Mew y su Pokemon la observaba dudando

― _fla?_ ―Pregunto la Pokemon

― _que si en el próximo concurso participemos así vemos como nos va que dices?_ ―Pregunto Mew y Flareon asintió

Mew y Flareon decidieron apurarse para llegar a Petalburgo ya que estaban algo lejos así que Mew metió a flareon en su Pokebola y decidió volar a toda velocidad hacia aya no tardo ni 10 minutos en estar en frente al Gimnacio Pokemon , saco a su Flareon y ella volvió a saltar al Hombro de Mew

― _bien flareon entremos_ ―Dijo ella y entraron ambos

― _hola?_ ―Pregunto Mew y un hombre algo mayor la resivio , por su aspecto ya se notaba que tenia edad el pelo gris pero aun algo oscuro ademas de que el tiempo fue amable se lo veía lleno de vida

― _bienvenida al Gimasio de Petalburgo soy su Lider Norman con quien me enfrento?_ ―Pregunto Norman mirando a Mew

― _Me llamo Mew y quiero retarlo a una batalla_ ―Dijo ella y Norman asintió y sonrio

― _bien un combate 3 contra 3_ ―Dijo Norman sacando una Pokebola

― _bien , adelante Glaceon!_ ―Mew saco a su Glaceon

― _Glaceon e? bien ,vamos Vigoroth!_ ―Norman saco a su Vigoroth

― _glaceon ataque rápido!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su pokemon ataco

― _Cuchillada Vigoroth_ ―Ordeno Norman y el ataque que dio primero fue el de Vigoroth causándole un daño considerable a Glaceon

― _glaceon! Te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Mew a su Pokemon esta se levanto lentamente pero aun podía pelear

― _bien rayo Hielo ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio de frente a Vigoroth

― _Vigoroth Imagen!_ ―Ordeno Norman y l ataque dio contra Glaceon dejándola Fuera de combate

― _Glaceon ya no puede continuar el ganador es Vigoroth_ ―El referi observo como Mew guardaba a Glaceon

― _lo hiciste bien amiga descanza_ ―Dijo ella y lo guardo

― _bien Leafeon sal!_ ―Leafeon apareció lista para luchar

― _dime tienes un equipo eevee no es así?_ ―Pregunto Norman al notar que primero uso a Glaceon ahora a Leafeon y tenia a Flareon en su Hombro

― _si así es ademas tengo la nueva evolución de Eevee_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo confiada

― _nueva evolución?_ ―Pregunto Norman intrigado

― _ya lo veras , Leafeon Lluvia de Hojas!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque fuerte que de un golpe venció a Vigoroth

― _Vigoroth ya no puede Pelear la lucha es para Leafeon_ ―Dijo el Referi para luego observar a Norman

― _Linoone ve!_ ―ordeno Norman y su pokemon apareció

― _Bala Semilla!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su Pokemon ataco

― _esquívalo y utiliza cuchillada!―_ Linoone difícilmente evadió el ataque y luego ataco a Leafeon con una fuerte cuchillada

― _Latigo sepa Leafeon!―_ Ordeno Mew y Leafeon azoto con sus látigos a Linoone

― _Golpe cabeza!_ ―Ordeno Norman y Linoone ataco fuertemente contra Leafeon dejándola muy Debil

― _bien Leafeon ataque Rapido!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su Pokemon fue a atacarlo

― _Cuchillada una vez mas!_ ―ordeno Norman y ambos ataques dieron de frente dejando a ambos Pokemons debilitados

― _Leafeon y Linoone no pueden pelear es un empate!_ ―Dijo el referi

― _bien es hora_ ―Flareon bajo del hombro de Mew para ir al campo pero ella la detuvo

― _no Flareon esta vez peleara tu cria_ ―Dijo Mew y Flareon observo con Preocupacion

― _sal Fighteon!_ ―Mew saco a su nuevo Pokemon la Nueva evolución de Eevee Fighteon

― _esa es la nueva evolución? Es de tipo lucha verdad?_ ―pregunto Norman y Mew asintió

― _vaya que Interesante bueno es hora sal Slaking!_ ―Norman saco a su Ultimo Pokemon

― _antes de comenzar quisiera saber como conseguiste a ese Pokemon_ ―Pregunto Norman Intrigado

― _Fighteon es la Cria de mi Flareon y del Fighteon de mi amiga quien ella lo entreno Hasta hacerlo evolucionar y me lo devolvió_ ―Explico Mew y Norman asintió

― _bien comencemos , Slaking Puño trueno!_ ―Ordeno Norman y su Pokemon lanzo el ataque

― _rueda y patada alta!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Fighteon asintió Slaking lanzo el puñetazo donde Fighteon lo esquivo rodando y le dio una patada en la mandibula estilo Kapoeira

― _tu Fighteon conoce un estilo de lucha Humano impresionante_ ―Dijo Norman al ver al Pokemon tipo lucha

― _si mi amiga es maestra marcial y le enseño ese estilo ya que mi Fighteon es muy ágil_ ―Dijo Mew

― _bien no Importa ahora Slaking utiliza golpe!_ ―Ordeno Norman y Slaking golpeo fuertemente a Fighteon mandándolo cerca de Mew Flareon observaba la lucha Preocupada aun recordaba cuando Pelo contra aquel Machamp que la traumo un poco pero aun así estaba dispuesta a salvar a su Cria si era necesario

― _No te preocupes Flareon tu Hijo esta bien ya veras_ ―Dijo Mew al ver como el Pokemon Lucha se levantaba

― _Fighteon doble patada!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el Pokemon corrió esquivo los golpes de Slaking con una voltereta y le dio una patada doble con sus pies traseros

― _Slaking Terremoto!_ ―Ordeno Norman y su Pokemon comenzó a mover la tierra pero Mew sonrio

― _Gira y Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su Pokemon al sentir temblar la tierra corrió rápido y dio varias volteretas para tomar impulso para darle el golpe con su Cola noqueando a Slaking

― _Slaking ya no puede Pelear Fighteon Gana la victoria es para la retadora Mew_ ―Dijo el Referi y Mew salto de alegría , Flareon fue hacia donde estaba su Hijo

― _Fla! Flareon! Fla!_ ―Dijo Flareon sonriendo

― _Figh!_ ―Dijo Fighteon sonriendo Mew se hacerco a ambos

― _Felicidades aquí tienes la Medalla equilibrio_ ―Norman le entrego la Medalla Mew sonrio

― _Muchas gracias escuche si viene alguien mas preguntando por mi diga que jamás me vio si preguntan de mi Flareon afírmelo pero lo demás niéguelo o invente otra cosa por favor_ ―Dijo ella y Norman asintió algo extrñado

― _claro pero porque?_ ―Pregunto El

― _es que un amigo esta teniendo una Prueba puesta por el dios Arceus y es encontrarme pero no para hacerme nada malo a mi me encargaron evitar que me encuentre Hasta que este listo por eso se lo pido podrá?_ ―Pregunto Mew y Norman asintió

― _claro descuida_ ―Dijo el asintiendo y Mew sonrio y se despidió de el

Ella decidió volar para no perder tiempo así llegaba rápido a medio camino rumbo a otra ciudad para poder caminar un poco , a los minutos que se Fue Mew, Mewtwo y Alexia iban llegando a la casa de Norman


	19. Caminos Cruzados

Capitulo 19

En la sala de Origen Arceus observaba algo Peculiar en el Mundo todos los equipos se hicieron Humo no había señales ni del Equipo Magma, Aqua,Rocket,Plasma,Galaxia y Flare cosa que le extraño mayormente esos grupos aunque quieran hacer el mal solo hacen que le de risa a Arceus ya que unos simples niños siempre les arruinan sus Planes

― _que estarán tramando?_ ―Se pregunto Arceus ya que no los había visto a ninguno cosa que le Extraño

― _Mejor Voy a Revisar que sucede_ ―Penso y abrió un Portal al Mundo Humano donde no se dio cuenta que al transformarse en Humano fue en una ciudad muy Situada al norte de Hoenn

― _oh por mi_ ―Dijo el al ver a todos los Humanos lo observaban anonadados tenían en su Presencia al mismo Dios Pokemon todos comenzaron a gritar y Correr

― _Arceus vino a juzgarnos! Es el fin del mundo!_ ―Gritaron casi todos corriendo Arceus tenia una gotita en la nuca ante tal patética escena

― _cálmense por favor yo no vine a eso aunque si siguen gritando así considerare la idea_ ―Dijo el Medio enojado y todos se calmaron

― _oh poderoso Arceus a que vino entonces?_ ―Pregunto un Anciano

― _eh venido a saber algo del Equipo Aqua o Magma no se su paraderos y quiero saber si alguno lo sabra_ ―Explico el y todos comenzaron a mirarse

― _yo se algo pero sobre el Plasma a estado rondando una cueva a las cercanías de ciudad Calagua según escuche esa es la base del equipo Aqua también dicen que se han visto a varios Miembros de otros equipo incluso el Flare de Kalos_ ―Explico un Entrenador y Arceus asintió y comenzó a caminar todos le dejaban pasar cuando se detuvo en frente del Entrenador

― _Gracias , ten por tu ayuda_ ―dijo el y le iso aparecer una Pokebola blanca con líneas doradas dorada

― _que Pokebola es esta?_ ―Pregunto Curioso

― _una Origen ball equivalente a una Masterball cuando captures a un Pokemon este podrá mega evolucionar sin Mega Piedra aunque no tenga mega evolución como un ejemplo si capturas un Rapidash este podrá mega evolucionar a mega rapidash ,claro solo puede usarse una vez ademas de que si te la roban o quieren desarmarla automatcamente viene hacia ti pero si tu la entregas con esos fines regresara a mi_ ―Dijo el y siguió Caminando cuando el Entrenador le detuvo

― _Disculpe quisiera saber si podría pelear contra mi eh escuchado que usted venció al alto mando de Kanto de un golpe con un Rayquaza_ ―pidio tanto amablemente como con Miedo el Entrenador ya que se dirigía a Arceus

― _Me parece bien alguien mas quiere un combate? Todos contra mi_ ―Explico Arceus y una gran Multitud de 30 entrenadores y entrenadoras se prepararon para la batalla

― _bien todos ustedes saquen a sus Pokemons todos_ ―Dijo Arceus con sus manos en su Espalda obsevo varios Helicopteros de televisoras grabando aquel inolvidable momento varios Pokemons aparecieron una gran cantidad de Pokemons Arceus solo miraba a todos

― _bien …_ ―Aparecio otra Origenball en su mano y la arrojo

 _―Lebrade sal_ ―aparecio un Pokemon parecido a Lopunny solo que su cuerpo era masculino sus orejas eran mas largas ademas de sus patas mas musculosas su pelaje terminaba en punta tanto en sus piernas como orejas

Todos habían quedados sorprendidos ante tal Pokemon

― _que pokemon es ese?!_ ―Se escucho el grito de un entrenador

― _Lebrade una evolución alternativa de buneary solo se aplica para los Machos aun no la eh enviado al mundo cada evolución y nuevo Pokemon tienen un tiempo en que aparecer y Lebrade le falta 2 años ,el que logre vencerlo se lo ganara_ ―Explico Arceus y todos atacaron Lebrade aun se mantenía de pie al recibir todos los ataques

― _Lebrade combina puño trueno , combate cercano , puño fuego y utiliza mega patada_ ―Explico Arceus y el Pokemon ataco

No duro mucho Hasta que un total de 63 Pokemons debilitados y el Labrade de Arceus aun parado como si nada había un silencio Sepultral por lo que acabaron de Presencia

― _bien muchas gracias_ ―Explico Arceus y desapareció como por arte de Magia para volver a aparecer en la entrada de la guarida del Equipo Aqua estaba el parado caminando sobre el agua al entrar observo a varios miembros de diferentes equipos vigilando la entrada

― _buenos días damas , caballeros_ ―saludo de una forma Cortez arceus todos lo Observaban

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto un miembro del equipo Aqua

― _mi nombre no es Importante si no les importa podrían hacerse a un lado tengo que atender unos asuntos con sus Jefes_ ―Dijo el siguió caminando todos los Guardias se pusieron en medio

― _tendras que pelear si quieres entrar_ ―Dijo un soldado del equipo Rocket

― _bien si así lo quieren_ ―Saco otra Origen Ball

Cada equipo saco un Pokemon Arceus sonrio eran Pokemons débiles comparado al poder devastador de los suyos

― _Angeon ve_ ―Arceus lanzo despacio la Pokebola y su Pokemon apareció era otra Evolucion de Eevee pero del tipo Volador era una Pokemon blanca pura con dos Alas doradas lo que parecía en su cuello un Collar ademas de una espiral que giraba en su cabeza como si fuera una Aureola

― _al vencerte ese Pokemon nos elevara de rango hasta las nubes_ ―Dijo el soldado del Equipo Rocket

― _Ya lo veremos Angeon utiliza viento de plata_ ―Arceus se giro y comenzó a caminar mientras su Pokemon lanzo el ataque venciendo a cada uno de un golpe para luego cambiar a una forma blanca y desaparecer como por arte de Magia

Arceus camino tranquilamente todos los Pokemons de los guardias lo dejaron pasar ya sabían de quien se trataba el camino hacia un cuarto del que parecía construían algo al observar solo vio esqueletos metalicos con formas curiosas algunas les hacían recordar a sus Legendarios

― _Pero que es esto?_ ―Se pregunto Arceus y no decidió averiguar y lanzo un Hiperrayo destruyendo cada parte del lugar

― _bien no eh encontrado nada será mejor esperar_ ―Dijo el y volvió a desaparecer

No sabían que una cámara observaba todo lo ocurrido del otro lado en un lugar Desconocido Giovanni observaba lo ocurrido con una sonrisa

― _bien tal parece que todo funciono tal y como fue Planeado_ ―Dijo el observando la Pantalla junto a los demás Lideres de los equipos

Mientras con Mewtwo

El había llegado a casa del líder de Gimnasio Norman Junto a Alexia ambos estaban sentados en el comedor Almorzando con el y su Esposa Caroline

― _que bueno verte otra vez alexia veo que cresiste mucho_ ―Saludo Feliz Caroline al verla ella sonrio

― _gracias señora Caroline_ ―Dijo ella amablemente

― _y dime Alexia como va tu viaje? Sigues siendo entrenadora?_ ―Pregunto Interesado Norman

― _Claro quede en segundo Lugar en la liga Añil , gane la liga Pokemon de Tesselia y vine para participar en la liga de Hoenn_ ―Dijo ella Feliz y Norman le aplaudió

― _que Impresionante te felicito Alexia mi nieto Leonard también participara en la liga mientras mi Nieta Valeria esta esperando el Primer concurso Pokemon para el gran Festival_ ―Explico Norman sonriendo recordando la habilidad de sus Nietos iguales a sus Padres mientras Leonard era hijo de Max , Valeria era hija de May y Drew

― _y quien es este apuesto Joven? Amigo tuyo?_ ―Pregunto Caroline al ver a Mewtwo el comia tranquilamente

― _soy amigo de su padre la encontré cuando desembarque la vi viajando sola y pensaba acompañarla ademas de que yo también participe en la Liga añil y soy el actual campeón_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio

― _vaya es un Placer , creo que no me dijo su nombre al presentarno cual es?_ ―Pregunto Norman amable

― _Me llamo Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio

― _vaya así que eres uno de esos pokemons legendarios transformados?_ ―Pregunto Norman curioso y Mewtwo asintió

 _―bien entonces cuantas medallas tienen hasta ahora?_ ―Pregunto Curioso Norman

― _ninguna acabamos de comenzar_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Alexia asintió

― _queríamos empezar aquí así que para eso vinimos ademas de ver si Leonard o valeria querían acompañarnos en el viaje_ ―Dijo Alexia y Norman negó

― _Leonard y valeria decidieron viajar juntos se fueron hace una semana y no se donde estén ahora lo lamento_ ―Se disculpo Norman y Alexia dio un suspiro

― _bueno no hay problema , Mewtwo me acompañarías en el viaje?_ ―Pregunto ella y mewtwo asintió

― _No hay Problema pero primero quisiera una pelea por la Medalla del Gimnasio_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando a Norman este sonrio y asintió

― _bien les parece una batalla doble?_ ―Pregunto Norman y ambos asintieron

Ya luego de comer fueron hacia la arena donde se dispondrían a Combatir hay estaba Alexia y Mewtwo prepardos para la batalla mientras Norman los observaba

― _bien Vigoroth , Slaking salgan!_ ―Norman saco a sus dos mas poderosos Pokemons

― _Absol sal_ ―Mewtwo Saco a su Absol

― _combusken a pelear!_ ―Alexia saco a su pokemon un inicial de Fuego de Hoenn

― _veo que estuviste un tiempo aquí porque tienes al inicial de Fuego_ ―Dijo Mewtwo Alexia rio un poco

― _no veras antes de venir a Hoenn gane un pequeño torneo en Tesselia y el premio fue un Huevo Pokemon del cual salió un Torchic_ ―Explico Alexia y Mewtwo asintió

― _bien Vigoroth utiliza corte , Slaking golpe!_ ―Ordeno Norman

― _esquívalo y utiliza viento cortante!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo a su Absol quien esquivo el ataque de Vigoroth y le dio el suyo causándole daño

― _esquívalo y Patada Ignea combusken!_ ―Ordeno Alexia pero no pudo esquivar el primer golpe pero la patada Ignea dio en la mandibula de Slaking

― _Absol Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y el ataque fue dirigido a Slaking quien al recibir la patada Ignea había quedado algo aturdido y a recibir el golpe de Trueno lo debilitaron por completo

― _Vigoroth Cuchillada a Combusken!―_ Ordeno Norman y lanzo el ataque dando de frente a Combusken quien al ser un ataque directo lo dejo muy débil

― _Absol Viento cortante a Vigoroth_ ―Ordeno Mewtwo y Absol lanzo el ataque que Vigoroth esquivo saltando en ese Momento Alexia aprovecho

― _Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno y lanzo el ataque dando de frente a Vigoroth venciéndolo

― _Slaking y Vigoroth ya no pueden Pelear la victoria es para Mewtwo y Alexia_ ―Dijo el Referi y Alexia celebro mientras Mewtwo solo asintió cruzado de brasos con una pequeña sonrisa

― _fue una buena Pelea aquí están las Medallas equilibrio una para cada uno_ ―Dijo Norman y les entrego a cada uno la Medalla

Ya casi al Final del dia los 2 se despidieron de Norman y decidieron comenzar su viaje por la Region de Hoenn juntos Alexia le prometió a Mewtwo ayudar a encontrar a Mew , ya había anochecido y se encontraban en medio del bosque así que decidieron descanzar un Poco para seguir mañana

Mientras Mew

Al dia siguiente ,Ella había llegado a Ciudad Portual por el Concurso Pokemon así que decidió Inscribirse participaría con Flareon ,ya que Pronto Comenzaría el Concurso ella no se había cambiado de Ropa porque eso seria Parte de su actuación

― _bienvenidos a todos al Primer Concurso Pokemon De la temporada esperamos ver grandes actuaciones Hoy así que demosle la bienvenida desde Kanto a nuestra Primera Concursante Mew!_ ―Vivian La Presento y Mew apareció corriendo donde al saltar su atuendo cambio a una Playera Roja y minifalda del mismo color un chaleco amarillo su cabello paso a tener un ligero mecho amarillo , ella uso transformación para optar por la forma de Flareon

― _Flareon sal!_ ―Ordeno Mew y apareció Flareon

― _Flareon , Giro Fuego!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Flareon lanzo el ataque hacia el Aire

― _ahora Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el ataque dio contra el Giro fuego cambiándolo de rojo fuerte a una combinación de Rojo y Negro que giraba haciendo un aro

― _salta y Flama victoria!_ ―Ordeno Mew y su Flareon salto comenzando a hacer una estela de Fuego alrededor del aro de fuego creando una especie de V que destellaba

― _Cola de Hierro ahora!_ ―Ordeno Mew , Flareon con la cola de hierro golpeo el aro haciendo que comenzara a girar , el publico aplaudía fuertmenete aquel espectáculo

Mew y Flareon hicieron una reverencia para irse y esperar su Turno ya que tendrían que esperar para la ronda de Combates ahora porque de seguro pasaron a la siguiente fase del concurso , pasaron los Demas concursantes y ya se decidió quienes pelearían el próxima etapa mientras esperaban Mew aprovecho para utilizar una MT con Flareon para que usara lanzallamas sustituyendo Cola de Hierro aun así tenia un repuesto de dicha Habilidad

― _bien el final de la ronda de Combates comenzara de este lado desde Kanto tenemos a Mew!_ ―Vivian la presento y ella estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a su Contrincante

― _y a su Retadora de Petalburgo Valeria!_ ―Una chica de Pelo castaño , ojos verdes tenia una Rosa en sus Manos sonreía al observar a Mew

― _sera un buen Combate no todos los días se enfrenta a un Legendario_ ―Dijo Valeria sonriéndole a Mew ella asintió con una sonrisa retadora

― _bien tienen 2:00 de lucha comienzen!_ ―Grito Vivian y la batalla comenzó

― _Roselia sal!_ ―Valeria saco a su Pokemon una Roselia

― _Flareon a ganar!_ ―Flareon salto del Hombro de Mew para la lucha

― _Roselia Paralizador!_ ―Ordeno Valeria ,Roselia lanzo el paralizador

― _Flareon esquívalo y giro fuego!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Flareon salto para hacer un Girofuego que comenzó a girar como un circulo encerrando a Roselia

― _Roselia!_ ―Valeria estaba algo preocupada y asombrada por ese Giro Fuego extraño

― _bolsa sombra!_ ―Ordeno Mew y Flareon lanzo una bola sombra que entro en el circulo comenzando a Rebotar y golpear repetidas veces a roselia

― _Roselia si puedes utiliza Drenadoras!_ ―Ordeno Valeria pero era Inutil la bola sombra mas las quemaduras golpeaban fuertmente a Roselia

― _utiliza Fuego Victoria!_ ―Ordeno Mew , Flareon comenzó a correr y de un salto termino arriba del Circulo se impulso hacia el suelo comenzando a crear una V de fuego que golpeaba a Roselia

― _parece que esto se acaba para roselia!_ ―Vivian observaba la lucha

― _Roselia resiste!_ ―Valeria ya estaba muy Preocupada por su Pokemon quien recibia un brutal castigo por la Pokemon de Fuego de Mew quien ya tenia una mueca de pena al ver eso

― _terminemos esto rápido Flareon Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Mew y el lanzallamas golpeo contra aquel circulo mandándolo a la pared así liberando a roselia ya debilitada

― _y la ganadora es Mew!_ ―Grito Vivian

Mew corrió a ver a roselia mientras Valeria hacia lo mismo la tomo en sus brazos para correr al centro Pokemon Mew la siguió pero antes la detuvo un poco

― _dale esto es para las quemaduras y esta Poscion le ayudara a llegar al centro Pokemon , Perdon por lastimar así a Roselia pero es que Flareon utiliza mucho su poder por las batallas_ ―Se disculpo Mew y comenzó a correr al lado de Valeria saliendo del lugar

― _el centro Pokemon es por aquí_ ―Mew corria rápidamente junto a Valeria como ya estaba de tarde y había una gran multitud de Gente no notaron que pasaron junto a dos personas Familiares ella se giro mientras seguía corriendo pero no vio quien era y siguió siguiendo a Valeria la centro Pokemon

― _Mewtwo? Pasa algo?_ ―Alexia observo a su Compañero que giro bruscamente su cabeza como si hubiera visto a alguien

― _no , nada sigamos caminando_ ―Mewtwo siguió caminando junto a Alexia ellos acababan de llegar a la ciudad otra vez para seguir con su recorrido

* * *

 **bueno aqui concluye el cap ahora les dejare la descripcion tipo pokedex de Angeon y Lebrade**

 **Lebrade** _:Lebrade el Pokemon Liebre y una de las Formas Evolucionadas de Buneary , con sus largas y Fuertes Patas es capaz de correr y dar saltos muy largos se dice que Lebrade abita en los Bosques donde puede maniobrar saltando de arbol en Arbol_

 **Angeon:** _Angeon el Pokemon Angel y un de las formas evolucioandas de Eevee , Angeon con sus Fuertes alas es capas de Volar a grandes distancias a una gran velocidad se dice que Angeon es una de los Guardianes de la sala del Origen bajo ordenes del mismo Arceus_


End file.
